Growing Desires
by Little Miss. Anonymous
Summary: As the war in Haven City dies off, tension grows between the Highly respected General Ashelin and a Wastelander named Jak. Soon their friendship will grow into something more. M/F,Lemon.
1. Banished!

**-Chapter One: Banished!-**

Veger and his soldiers dropped us in the desert during the sun rise. It was surprisingly cool in the morning. When mid afternoon hit, the tempter rose dramatically. The sun's rays fried us on the spot. My skin and hands burned so badly it ached. It made me wonder if hell was cooler.

It was just above a hundred degrees and the air was dry. It was hot enough to kill anyone, yet some how we managed to stay alive. Neither of us had food or water and I wasn't sure which way we were going.

Hot sand blew in my face. I tried to shield my eyes with my arm, but I could only hold it up for so long. I was completely clueless about the desert. The only thing I knew about it was what my guardian, Samos, told me when I was just a boy.

"You see my boy, the world is like an on going circle of kindness." He once said.

"The oceans gave the land rain clouds to grow grass and trees. The forests gave the animals protection and food. The Mountains gave us fresh water. The deserts, however, were greedy and kept everything to themselves. When the oceans, forests, and mountains refused to give their blessing to the deserts they grew angry. Soon they became hot and fruitless wasteland. As an act of revenge they killed anything that dared traveled through its harsh terrain."

No kidding. I thought if we were lucky the desert would have pity on us and spare our lives. After all we didn't ask to come out here.

It's funny how quickly your friends will turn their backs on you during a time of crisis. I risked my own life to save them and they kicked me right out on my ass. Since the war begun between the metal heads and Haven City, all fingers were pointed at me. I was blamed for everything. Why? Because of what I am, a dark "Eco Freak."

Dark eco is the worst substance on the planet. Samos told me it was cursed and only the evils that be can really live off its bad aura. Metal heads use dark eco to become stronger and it's the key to their survival. It's also the very substance that runs through my veins, body, and soul. It changed me into some kind of monster.

To become a completely different being in blink of an eye and destroy all my enemies so easily gave me rush I never felt before in my life. It's too bad the citizens of Haven City didn't feel the same way. They assumed that I was somehow connected to metal heads and I posed as a threat to their lively hood.

Witnesses proved that I used to work for a guy named Krew. He was the biggest crime boss in the city. I did a few _missions_ for him. I'm not necessarily proud of what I did but it got me closer to the Baron. That bastard made me what I am. He's the reason I'm a monster and I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to me.

I stopped the Baron, destroyed the leader of the metal heads, and saved the world. After all that I was punished for it. Banished from Haven City for life. Never allowed to see Keira or my back stabbing friends again. I didn't need them anyway. The city was going through hell when I left and I hoped the metal heads would kill them all. Only then will everyone regret dumping me out here.

The only two people I actually trusted were not even real people. Yes, it's sad but true. Dax and Pecker were the only ones that stood up for me when I was being prosecuted. They did however make the situation worse, but I knew they were only trying to help. Torn, Samos, Keria, even Ashelin didn't stand up for me.

Now I'm in the middle of god knows where because they wouldn't step up and help me.

Being out in desert for hours caused me to hallucinate. I noticed the ground underneath me started to move. The sky and sand swirled together and became new objects. I couldn't see or think straight anymore.

I blacked out.

_**-Flashback-**_

Veger's narrow face was a bright shade of red. It looked like his head was about to pop off.

"What do you mean the palace was destroyed?" He yelled.

Two days ago the crimson death bots destroyed the palace. Ashelin was more devastated by the attack then anyone else. Somehow she managed to hide her emotions but I could tell she was pissed. She saw her only home crumble down in an instant with no warning.

"Who is responsible for this?" Veger continued to demand answers, but no one was really listening. At least I wasn't.

I continued to stare at the fascinating grid table in the middle of the HQ. I watched the numbers and blue lights dance around the screen. I had no idea what it all meant, but I found it extremely interesting. Ashelin, Torn, Keria, Samos, Daxter and few soldiers stood in the room. No one had said a word since Veger came in demanding answers. Like everyone else, Ashelin had enough of hearing his mouth. She slammed her fist on the grid table giving everyone in the room a surprise shock.

"We were attacked unexpectedly! No one knew how or why the metal heads and the krismon death bots destroyed the palace." She said.

I loved the sound of her voice, especially when she was angry. It was so soft, powerful, and seductive all at the same time. Her sudden outburst gave us a little scare but Veger seemed unaffected.

"I'll tell you who knew about this _and_ who's responsible," He said, "Your _dark eco freak_ you keep around here."

'_Freak'_ became one of my new nick names since the war started. I hated being called that, but I got used to it.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled from my shoulder. "No one calls my friend a freak Vexin! Only I have the privilege to do that."

"It's Veger you little rat!" He shouted back.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Dax's obvious miss pronunciation of his name. Sometimes I think he does that on purpose just to get a rise out of him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ashelin said, "Jak had nothing to do with this. You need to stop accusing him for everything."

She always stood up for me in those situations. I never really understood why. I was fully capable for speaking for myself but when it came down to it, I couldn't control my anger long enough to prove a point. I had a quick temper and I tend to go off at certain times. I knew it was best to let Ashelin do the talking for me.

"I'm ashamed of you, Ashelin," he said to her "Your father was a great leader."

"My ass." I mumbled.

Veger ignored me and continued "His passing was a great loss to us all. I was hoping his daughter would follow in his foot steps and keep the metal heads from breaking through the city walls. But I was wrong."

Ashelin sighed. "I tried my best to stop them."

"As commander and leader of Haven City's army you should know that this _thing_..." He pointed his staff at me.

"His name is Jak and he's not a _thing_!" She corrected.

"He is the reason why Haven City is dying. You know it, and I know it. That's why I am going to arrest him for treason."

"What?" I said. "You can't do that."

"Yeah," Dax agreed, "Just because you wave that stupid stick around doesn't put you in charge."

"Oh, I beg to differ." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small envelope stamped with the council's seal. "This is a letter form the Grand Council that orders the arrest of the eco freak including those who try to stop me. So don't get any ideas."

"Let me see that!" Ashelin snatched the envelope from Vegar's hands and Daxter hopped off my shoulder to hers. He began to read the letter out loud, but I didn't understand a word of it. To me it was just some legal mumble jumbo. Keria came next to me and spoke softly in my ear.

"Jak this is serious" she whispered "Veger is a member of the council and I don't think you'll be getting a fair trail. They could sentence you to prison for life or worse."

_'What could be worse than prison?'_ I thought.

"Well what are you waiting for Ashelin?" Veger asked her. "Do your job and arrest him."

I didn't believe for a second that she would do it. She was a friend and she'll never betray me. At least that's what I thought.

"Jak...I," She looked at me but not before she turned away.

"Arrest him." She told Torn.

I shook my head slowly, not believing what was going on.

"Is she serious? No she can't be." I said to myself.

Torn laughed."I'm not going to do that Ashelin." He said.

"If you don't I'm going to place you under arrest as well." She told him.

"Don't force me to do this Ashelin." He pleaded.

"I don't have a choice and neither do you."

He stood there deciding whether or not to obey her orders. Eventually he did. He ordered five solider to surround me. At that moment I felt like the whole world was against me. I was betrayed by the very people I trusted and loved. The feeling of betrayal suddenly turned into anger. Anger soon became hate.

Dark electricity jolted from out of my body and my skin turned pale as a ghost. I was changing but I didn't try to stop myself like I normally would do. I wanted to kill everyone, even my friends.

"Ah Jak." Dax said nervously "Turning all big, bad, and scary is probably not the best thing to do right now. Jak...Buddy?"

That was exactly what I wanted to do. Their job was to bring a monster to the court room not me, not Jak. I saw the fear in the soldier's eyes as they backed away from me. I was so close to losing it but then I heard her voice.

"Jak. Don't." Ashelin looked at me dead in the eyes, almost daring me to disobey her.

I snarled my teeth and a deep growl rumbled from my throat. I wanted to see the look on her face while I ripped her soldiers in half.

"Jak...Don't." She repeated.

I balled my fist ready to throw the first punch at anyone who even stood within two feet from me.

"Jak don't fight. That's an _ORDER_!" She yelled.

She used that voice again. The one I've grown so addicted to since the day I first met her. Soft, strong, seductive, and powerful all at the same time. I took a few deep breathes to keep me from going over the edge. The electricity stopped and my skin changed to its normal tanned color.

After Torn realized it was safe he order one of the soldiers to cuff me. He locked my hands together with a high tech gadget that was almost impossible for me to break form. One soldier came up from behind me and jabbed me in the back with his gun and ordered me to march. Keira and Samos did nothing. They watched as I was being escorted to the elevator.

Daxter hopped back on my shoulder just to be knocked down to the floor by Torn.

"This doesn't concern you ottsel." He said.

"Hey! If Jak goes, I go pal! Don't make me use my kung fu on you!"

No matter what type of shit I managed to get myself into Dax was always by my side.

"It's best to stay here Daxter." Samos said "I'm afraid you won't be able to go with him tonight."

I sighed as Torn and the soldiers continued to shove me inside the elevator. Before the doors slid shut Ashelin gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." she said.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Jak...Jak..._Jak!_ Wake up already!"

I woke up and looked up at the furry little ottsel. I was so confused that I couldn't even remember where I was. Slowly my memory jogged back and I continued to lie in the hot sand.

_"Aaggrrrk!"_ Pecker squawked "Is he dead?"

"Of course he's not dead you moron!" Daxter yelled, "Look he's getting up."

I stood up on my knees and started to dust the sand off my face. I tried to stand up but I didn't have the energy to do so. It felt like my life was going to escape from my body. I knew the heat was making me weary, so I had to think of a way to cool myself down.

"These clothes I'm wearing are to damn hot!" I growled and tore the sleeves, armor and goggles off my body. I felt relief for two seconds before the sun's rays burned new exposed skin. I became frustrated. No matter what I did I couldn't cool off. Not even for a minute. I looked around at the never ending sea of sand, bones, and desert rocks. Then it hit me.

"They put me out here to die." I whispered. Dax and Pecker gave me a weird look. "They betrayed me, called me a monster and sent me hundreds of miles to the wasteland to die!"

I screamed out at the top of my lungs. After that I was completely exhausted. I fell on my hands trying to keep myself from falling face first on the ground. I dug my hands into the hot sand not caring how much it hurt.

"I think your amigo is going nuts." Pecker whispered to Dax.

"Nah, he just um...The heat! Yeah that's it." he walked over to my side and patted me on my right arm. "The heat getting to ya, huh buddy?"

I didn't answer.

"Com'on Jak, we're gonna be alright. You got me remember. Orange lighting!"

"Heh Yeah." I said. That guy was full of himself but I can always count on him to cheer me up.

I watched the small droplets of sweat fall from my face and evaporate when they hit ground. After what seemed like a few minutes I forced myself back on my feet.

"Let's keep moving." I told them.

"You just read my mind." Dax said. "Hold on there buddy. Ya almost forgot this."

He handed me a device Ashelin had given me before Veger and his guards dropped us out here. I didn't know what it was for or how to use it. But I knew she gave it to me for a reason.

"_You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order...Someone will find you, I promise."_

I was given an order to survive and that's exactly what I did.


	2. The Trial

**-Chapter Two: The Trial- **

I woke up to another loud explosion. I was almost certain that the building I was relocated to was under attack, but it was all in my head. It had been exactly two days since Jak was banished from Haven City. Every time I thought about him I felt a rush of heat between my thighs. Now all I could feel is an over whelming sense of guilt. I was a traitor to my best comrade.

I kept telling myself there was nothing I could've done to change the council's decision. I could've easily strip Veger from his title. But what was one person vote compared to six others. Not to mention an entire city that was against him.

Torn tried to comfort me but he was never really the comforting type. When Torn first met Jak, he sent him out to do an impossible mission. Torn hoped that he would fail. He came back unharmed and Jak threw the pathetic flag he was sent to retreat on his table. It was then that he knew Jak was a survivor. He was someone who would never see death as an option. Surviving in the desert should be a walk through the park. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I rolled out of bed and walked to my ridiculously large balcony. One of the many luxurious attractions in my new room. When the palace was destroyed Torn relocated me to a safer site. I was expecting a storage room hidden deep underground or new HQ at the Naughty Ottsel. Instead I was given a bedroom fitted for a Queen. I hated it.

I unlocked the doors that separated the room from balcony and was welcomed by the cold night breeze. I hugged myself in an attempt to stay warm. I was practically naked. All I had on was my black bra, matching underwear, and a gun holster around my thigh. I leaned forward against the rail and watched small bright lights appear and disappear like fire works in the sky. Most likely there were explosions coming from a battle against Krimzon Death bots or Metal heads.

I deeply sighed. Every hour there was a battle going on some where in the city. It pains me to know that I couldn't be there to help my troops. Lucky for me, Torn was out there when I couldn't be. Strangely enough I wasn't worried about him. All I could think about was Jak and whether or not the tracker I gave him worked.

I looked up at the dark sky unable to see the stars anymore because of the heavy smog. I closed my eyes and remembered an unfortunate trail...

_-Flashback-_

Two arrogant guards shoved Jak in the middle of the largest court room in Haven Metropolis. A large group of spectators began to hiss and boo at him. One yelled out monster while another shouted freak repeatedly. Jak just stood there with his chin held high. He ignored the spectators name calling. I'm sure by then he was used to it.

Suddenly the room became dead silent. The Grand Council Men walked in the room one by one and sat at their 'thrones.' Veger, who sat in the middle, slammed his gavel repeatedly until he had everyone's attention.

"Order, this trail is now in session." He proclaimed. "Ah, Jak. What pleasant surprise to see you here. I thought you were going to try to escape like the criminal you are."

I was outraged by what he said. I was even angrier at the spectators who laughed. As a council and a judge, Vegar's duty was to take this trail seriously. Instead he acted like a complete ass, typical.

I feared that Jak was not going to get a fair and just trial.

"I am not a Criminal..." Jak tried to defend himself but he was cut off by the loud hammering of Veger's gravel.

"You are not allowed to speak unless I give you permission to do so!" He spat. "Now unless you have a lawyer, we will announce your sentence."

A little bell rang in my head. I remembered I hired the best lawyer in Haven City to represent Jak that night. He was over an hour late. I thought he chickened out because his client was the most hated man in the city. The reason became painfully clear when two little creatures barged through the court room.

"Jak got his lawyer right here!" Daxter exclaimed and the entire court room gasped. "So you can put your little hammer down Vagar."

"My name is Veger." He said angrily. I've lost count how many times Daxter mispronounced his name. I would've giggled if I wasn't so shocked to see him.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you. Listen you can't just..."

"Arrgggkkk! You can not sentence this man without a fair trial." Pecker interrupted and flew on top of the council's table.

"Hey bird brain! I'm the lawyer here so I do all the talking." Daxter quickly joined his side.

"You don't have the smarts to be lawyer like I do, rodent." He squawked.

I stood there in total disbelief and by the look on Jak's face he felt the same way. I leaned over the banister and tried to call Daxter over. I whispered to not draw any attention to myself. But the little Ottsel and his feathery friend were to busy arguing with one another.

"Oh and I suppose your many years in studying monkey physics must have made you liable?"

"Arrggkk! Now you listen here, I know more about the law than you do. So beat it before I..."

"There are no animals allowed in this court room!" One of the fat council men shouted and ended their little squabble. "Out you two. Shoo! Shoo!" He nudged Daxter with his large finger in attempt to push him off the table.

Daxter jumped off and climbed on Jak's right shoulder. "Easy there wide load. I ain't going anywhere until my best friend is heard."

Pecker flew on Jak's left. "Arrggkkk! That's right!"

I had know idea where my lawyer was, but I was pretty certain a little orange weasel had something to do with it. Trying my best not to yell I called him again.

"Daxter, get over here now!"

His ears perked up as he scanned the court room. When he finally spotted me in gallery the silliest grin appeared on his face.

"Pecker why won't you go ahead and give the opening statement." He told him. "I'll be right back."

With quick speed he hopped off of Jak's shoulder and onto the banister.

"Ashelin, baby! Look this really isn't a good time to give you some of my special animal loving. Maybe after the trial we can..."

Before he can say anything obscene, I grabbed the little fur ball's neck.

"Daxter right now Jak needs a real lawyer. Not a little loud mouth like you."

I was surprised how angry I was at him. Usually I would dismiss his silly antics but I knew Jak's very life was at stake. I hated to see it thrown away because of an Ottsel's pathetic attempt to save his friend. Or maybe I was angry at myself because I wasn't the one standing by his side.

"Now" I continued, "You and Pecker just find a seat, sit down, and shut up! The lawyer I hired for Jak will be here soon. Understood?" I released my grip around his neck.

"Don't worry." He gasped "...Me, and the monkey took care of him."

"What did you just say?" I hissed between my teeth.

"Calm down baby cakes. We met the guy in front the court house an hour ago and told him that you hired me."

I folded my arms. "I seriously doubt that he would believe I would rather hire two talking animals then a professional."

"But he did! Really! Oh and by the way after the trial" He started to back up. "You might wanna untie him. He's in the back alley a few blocks from here. Speak to you in few baby cakes!"

Before I was able to grab him, he darted back to the council's table. I was so furious I didn't hear Pecker's opening statement. Like Daxter he probably just ran his mouth, not presenting any real facts to the case. Before the bird could finish Daxter decided to jump in and give his reasons why Jak shouldn't be punished for his crimes.

"Jak and I risked our tails for this dump you call city. And yet you guys want to punish him for it?" Jak rubbed his hands over his handsome face and mumbled from what I could tell was a small curse.

"So what if he escaped from prison, worked for Krew, and has the ability to change into the ugliest monster that could even make blind kids cry. But ask yourself, does that really make him criminal?"

I mentally slapped myself on forehead wishing I stopped that idiot the moment he opened his mouth.

"I remember when Jak and I defeated Kor together. Actually I defeated Kor and Jak was there for moral support. I was against the ropes with no way out. I was going to throw in the towel but this brave hero told me never to give up! I had to stop Kor to save the city. The City People!" He shouted. "You see if Jak didn't tell me that. I would've never saved the world and all the beautiful women wouldn't be throwing themselves at our feet!"

Veger stood up from his chair "I heard enough. You two animals are making a mockery out of my court room."

"I'm not done yet Leger!"

"For the last time it's Veger!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. The bottom line is me and the Bird Wonder over there demands that you declare Jak an innocent man!"

Veger slammed his gavel repeatedly "You're out of order!"

"No, you're out of order!" He shouted back "This whole damn court room is out of order!"

"Guards get these pests out of my sight!"

Two guards grabbed Daxter while Pecker was snatched away from Jak's shoulders.

"Arrggkk! This is an outrage! I declare mistrial! A mistrial I say!"

Daxter tried his best to escape from the guard's powerful grip, but it was no use.

"Get your stinking hands off of me! Do you have any idea who you're messing with! Don't force me to use my animal instincts on you!"

As soon as the two were forced out of the room the councils passed small sheets of paper to Vegar. He read them out loud.

"Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty." He said. "Tsk, tsk. What a shame. Mrs. Zaughn tell this criminal his punishment."

An old skinny women who sat next to Veger nodded. She cleared her throat.

"Jak you are hazardous to Heaven city. Not only you are a dark eco feeder but you are a traitor..."

"That's bullshit!" He yelled. "I never betrayed the city or my friends. I was trying to..."

Jak's mouth kept moving but I couldn't hear. Spectators were booing and hissing too loudly.

"THROW HIM IN JAIL!"

"KILL THE **ECO FREAK**!"

"YEAH **KILL THE FREAK!**"

"**KILL THE** **FREAK! KILL THE FREAK! KILL THE FREAK!**"

They chanted on and stomped their feet in a steady rhythm. I was afraid Jak would loose control of his anger and cause a riot in the court room. I placed my hand on my gun hostler waiting for some idiot to do something stupid. Like try to play executioner. To my Surprise nothing happened. Jak stopped trying. He slumped his shoulders and looked down at his feet. It was hopeless.

Veger hammered his gavel for the last time that night.

"Silence!" He ordered. The court once again stilled. "Jak tomorrow at dawn you will be banished from Haven City into the wasteland. If you dare try to step foot in our city again I will see to it personally that you are killed on site. Court is adjourned!"

I don't remember much after the hearing the sentence. My thoughts ran through my head a mile per minute. This was my fault. I should've done something but I was too afraid. Not of Veger but losing the trust and respect of the entire city. I knew I had to do something but I wasn't sure what.

I ran out the court room, pushing a few spectators out of my way. I ran as quickly as can to my zoomer. From some idiotic reason I parked it several blocks away from the court house. I flew to a special wear house where Torn kept his ammunition, guns, and a few other things needed for battle. I didn't have the special card key to unlock the door so I kicked it open. Sometimes I'm surprised how strong I am when I'm angry. Even at myself.

My first intention was to kill the guards and save Jak before they had a chance dump him. After few minutes my senses came back to me. I couldn't kill my own people just to save a friend. They didn't know any better. They didn't know Jak like I did. They were just afraid of what he is. I don't care what my father did to him in that hell hole he called a prison. I never believed Jak was monster.

Frustrated, I paced back and forth through the warehouse trying to think of plan that didn't result in violence. Or worse, the death of a dear friend. After an hour or so an idea hit me. There was a small chance that I could still save his life. I knew only one person who could find anything useful. Even in the middle of a desert storm. Damas, King of the Wastelanders. My father's old apprentice before he betrayed him.

I scrambled through hundreds boxes that night until I finally found a small transmitter. When activated it gives off a small single. If Jak was lucky enough someone from the wasteland might be able to find him. After I closed the crates I checked my watch. It was almost two hours till dawn. I drove my zoomer to the docks were the cargo ships for transporting criminals was located.

I got there exhausted but just in the nick of time. Veger and his guards were escorting Jak into the large cargo zoomer. Veger told me there was no need for me to board but I was persistent. After debating for a few minutes he finally allowed me on the ship. Daxter and Pecker were there too. Most likely the little slick animals probably sweet talked their way in.

Throughout the entire trip Jak didn't speak. He just sat in his seat staring down at the floor. I actually wanted him to change, and free himself from his handcuffs. But of course, he didn't. After what seemed like a few short hours the cargo ship made a complete stop and landed in the middle of the desert. I'm sure Veger order the driver to go top speed just to get rid of him faster.

The ship's back door opened and Jak walked out still hand cuffed. I tried to convince Veger that the desert was a death sentence but my protest was apparently "_over ruled_". The guards finally undid his cuffs.

I held his hand pretending to give my silent good-byes. I slipped the small tracker praying that Veger or the guards didn't see. The last thing I told him was an order and a promise. I boarded the ship and looked back into those piercing blue eyes for what I hoped wasn't the last time.

_-End of Flashback-_

Another loud explosion broke me away from my memories.

'That one sounded close." I thought. "It won't be long now before I'm relocated again."

To be honest I didn't care were I will be forced to live next. Without Jak the whole city will crumble and die. The soft glow of the sun rise in the horizon nearly blinded me. I must have stayed outside on that balcony for hours. At that moment I thought it was time for me to go inside. Before I did I looked west towards the mountains. Over those masses hills lies the hottest place on the planet.

"Jak," I Whispered, "You better be alive."


	3. Wastelander: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak & Daxter/2/3.**

**-Chapter Three: The Wastelander-Part One-**

((Jak POV))

"_Looks like we've found some live ones... heh, barely. Here's the beacon we were picking up. Who gave you this? We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming!_"

I felt someone kicking me on the side of my stomach. I groaned in pain until I finally had the will to open my eyes. I was laying face up on cold stoned floor looking up at a red mud dry ceiling. I knew immediately I wasn't in the desert. My vision was blurry. The room I was lying in was probably no larger than my old prison cell.

There were no windows, just one really shanking looking door. There were three people standing over me. I couldn't really see them. It was to dim to make out their faces. The only source of light beamed through the cracks of the door and the ceiling. The room was very dark and smelled dusty. Like it haven't been used in years.

A tall man who stood over me kicked my ribs with his heavy boots. I wanted to spit at in his face but I didn't have enough saliva to do so. My mouth was so dry I could feel the sand back my throat.

"Get up outsider!" He barked. I didn't move, I hardly flinched.

"I said get up!" He kicked me again harder than before. I let out a small yell and rolled on my stomach. I tried to lift myself up but he kicked me again and I fell back down. I prayed to gods that the man won't suddenly decide to kick me in the face.

"Worthless piece of trash!" Someone said. "I don't see why you dragged him here Damas. He could hardly stand!"

"Monk, what do you say of him." A taller man said.

A woman with a white and orange face came to me and laid her hands on my back. I shuddered but I didn't move.

"He's from the city with the great walls. I feel a bad omen from him. I felt the same negative energy from artifact my people found earlier..."

"You people and your stupid superstitions." The fatter man interrupted. "Just throw some water on him."

"Don't mock my beliefs _wastelander_!" She spat.

She left my side to retrieve a small bucket. The strange women then threw cold water all over my face. The shock forced me up on my knees but I was still unable to stand. I began to choke and cough for a while.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" The man asked me. He was tall and slightly thin. He looked old enough to be my father. The other guy was his exact opposite. He was fat and extremely ugly. Both men had large guns similar to Sig's peacemaker. Their armor was made from metal head bones. Their shirts, pants, and boots were not factory made. In fact the only person I knew who wore an outfit like that was Sig himself. I wondered if the two had anything in common besides the weird clothes and big ass guns.

"Wh-Where am I?" I forced myself to ask.

"I ask the questions around here outsider not the other way around." He growled.

The second girl who was leaning against the wall grabbed a clear green bottle and tossed to me. To my surprise I managed to catch it. She had dark brown skin, long purple braided hair, and dark golden eyes.

Her ears and belly bottom were pierced. Her clothes were made out of a thin material unlike the men. She wore long red skirt that touched the ground. Both sides were slit showing off her long slender legs. Her top was a cloth that was wrapped tightly around her chest.

"Drink." She said.

I pulled the cork off the bottle and started to guzzle the blue liquid down. It was a strong sweet whisky I never tasted before. I didn't care what it was. As long as I had something cool to drink I was happy.

"Easy there." She said "That's not your ordinary brand. Two bottles of 'blue oasis' could knock you out cold."

"Give...Give me more." I said to her "I...Just want something to drink...Please."

She handed me a bucket of water. "This will do you better."

I drank some and poured the rest on my head.

I slammed the empty bucket back on the floor trying to catch my breath. My mind was going through a million thoughts per second. I knew I was still in the desert but I wasn't sure where. I wanted to know who found me and why they brought here. Most importantly I wanted to know where my friends were.

"I-I had a friend with me." I said. "Two in fact."

"There was no one else out there but you." The fat man said.

"Yes there was. They were..." I started coughing. "...With me the whole time."

"What are ya death boy or just stupid! I said there were no other men out there but..."

"They're not men. One's an ottsel, a talking ottsel." I must've sounded crazy. "And the other was a bird, uh monkey...um...He could talk to! A lot..."

"You mean those things." The monk pointed towards the table. Daxter was lying on his back with his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth and Pecker looked lifeless. I thought they were dead.

"Dax!" I got up on my two feet and stumbled towards him. I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Dax Get up man!" I didn't move. "Dax...com'on."

"Tsk, Dry your tears outsider." The nameless monk snatched Dax from my arms and dropped him head first into barrel of water near the door. "Your pet is not dead. Just thirsty."

I pushed the monk out of the way and tried to fish Daxter's corpse out of the barrel. He jumped out and clung onto the side as he gasped for air. I can't explain the overwhelming feeling of joy watching my buddy come back _'from the dead_'.

"Who? What? Where? When?" He yelled.

"Dax you're a live!" I shouted.

He just stared at me. I could tell from his expression he confused and probably a little pissed off.

"What's the hell is going on?" He asked. "First, I was in a Haven, then I was in the frying hot desert, and now I'm in some tub filled with water! Are you trying to kill me?"

He propped himself out of the barrel and stood on the rim "Let me tell ya something Jak. I had it with these adventures. All I want is..."

He paused. "...Wait a second...Water? Water!** WATER!**"

He dove back in splashing water on everyone. After taking a few gulps of water he began shouting hysterically.

"Jak I found water! I found the oasis in the desert!".

The purpled haired beauty yanked Dax out of the barrel from his tail.

"What is this?" She asked.

Dax grinned. "I found hot girl too! Oh precursors, I must have died and gone to heaven."

"You're not dead." She said "At least not yet."

The monk went ahead and dumped pecker in the water too. He coughed and gagged for a while before he realized what was going on.

"Oh" He groaned "Where are we?"

"It's nice see that you're still alive too turkey stuffing." Dax said to him.

Pecker didn't bother to talk back for once. He just shook his feathers and flew on my shoulder. Dax did the same and continued to make googly eyes at the girl.

"Sooooo...What's your name cutie pie?" He purred.

"Easy there weasel," said the tall man. "That's the Champion's girl. Now, State your names."

"Not unless you give me yours." I said.

He growled and grabbed the collar of my torn shirt. Making sure we were face to face.

"You should watch your tone around here boy! Or else..."

"_Or else_ what?"

"I'll skin you alive and throw out desert along with your pets!"

"We like to see you try!" Dax countered. "You don't want to mess with me buddy. I got fists of steal."

"Arrgggkkk! We're not scared of you! I'll take you all on!"

I was amazed how much energy those two had. I was still tired, thirsty, and hungry. But I was still willing to fight anyone that pissed me off. Before I was able to tell him to go fuck off his purpled hair _girlfriend_ stood between us.

"Wait Damas!"

'_So his name is Damas?'_ I thought to myself.

"We shouldn't be so rude to our guest." She turned to me and jabbed her finger on my chest.

"Now you listen to me! We pulled you out the desert, gave you our water and this is the gratitude you give us? Your life belong to the wastelanders now and when we ask you a question you better damn well answer!"

"**Me-OW!** Kitty got claws!" Dax said "You might want to do what she says Jak. Her friends over there got guns!"

She was just as demanding as the men but I felt I could trust her. They did drag my sorry ass out from under the deadly sun. The least I could do was to give them my name.

I sighed "I'm Jak and this is Daxter and Pecker. I'm willing to tell you anything you want to know."

They questioned me like I was a felon but I told them everything since the day the war broke out in Haven till the time I passed out from heat exhaustion in the desert. They understood that I was a criminal banished from my home. When I told them about the city current situation the large man laughed.

"So its sounds like Haven is getting exactly what it deserve, eh? Good. But let's hope they all won't come running over here when there's nothing left of their _precious_ city."

The girl had look of concern on her face.

"Hm, so that's why Siggy hasn't come home yet." She whispered.

"Wait did you just say 'Siggy'?" I asked. "You don't you mean 'Sig' do you?"

"Yes, do you know him?" She asked eagerly. "Is he still alive? Where is he?"

Daxter scratched under his chin. "Hold on for a second. Let's see if we're talking about the same Sig here. Is he tall?"

She nodded.

"One good eye."

She nodded again.

"Really Built? Has a cool gun? Brown skin? Happens to be the biggest, baddest, coolest, metal head hunter the world has every known, 'Sig'?"

"Yes! Yes! That's him! How is he doing? Is he okay?"

"Uh, he's fine," I said "But why did you call him Siggy?"

"That's his name. What else would call my fiancée?"

"_**Siggy!**_ _**Fiancée!**_" Dax yelled. "Am I on the same planet?"

"Ugh! Enough of this foolishness!" The monk spoke. "You carry a dark power with you and now you have brought it here to destroy us!"

"What are talking about monk?" Damas asked.

"The boy is not pure. I feel his heart is covered in dark substance. You should've left him where he laid in the sand!" She left the room slamming the wooden door behind her.

"Yessh. Who was that painted face weirdo?" Pecker asked.

"Don't worry about her." Damas said. "She's a monk. One of many that lives in this city."

The large man sat on an old chair near the table. "They're nothing but a bunch of superstitious idiots if ya ask me. They do nothing around here but look for old junk that was used during Mar's rule."

"They're good to keep around." Damas said to him "I believe they give my city 'spiritual' protection."

"Bunch of yak shit if you ask me. Prayers won't help you against metal heads, thieves, or deserts storms."

"Your city?" I asked Damas breaking his conversation.

"Yes, this _is_ my city."

Dax looked around. "Doesn't look like much."

"We're in a small hut not too far from the city gates. We put all outsiders here until we decided whether or not to keep them."

I didn't like the sound of that. In fact I didn't like the idea being in a small room with two armed men and Sig's fiancee. I felt like I was being held hostage against my will. I swallowed hard before I continued to ask more questions.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Spargus." He said proudly.

"Arrggkkkk! Spargus!" Pecker squawked so loud I swear my ear drums started to bleed. "The city of wastelanders, criminals, and murderers?

He smirked. "The greatest city ever built."

Suddenly I felt he was a threat.

"I'm not stupid. I know damn well nobody lives outside Haven's walls."

"Then why won't you go out there and look for yourself." He waved his hands towards door.

I hesitated at first, not certain what to expect. I took in a deep breath and pushed open the door with ease. I stepped back trying shield my eyes from the bright sun. The hut was high above the ground. At least two stories and stoned stairs case lead down to the dirt street.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The small hut turned out to be one of hundreds. Pedestrians walked up and down the dirt roads. It seemed that everyone one had guns or large weapon of some sort. Even the kids!

"Nobody lives outside Haven's city walls." Sig's fiancee mocked. "You're right. Not just anyone can live in the desert. Only the strong survives in Spargus. Like Siggy our great champion."

I felt dizzy all of sudden and stumbled away from the door. I sat on the floor exhausted from standing up for so long. Pecker flew off me shoulder and bowed.

"Oh great Damas! I have heard of your work for many years. I would be honored to serve by your side."

Daxter rolled his eyes. "Brown noser..."

The girl gave me another bottle of whisky. I took my time and didn't try to sallow the whole bottle. After drinking half I gave the rest to Daxter. He took a sip.

"Whoa! This stuff is strong! It tastes home made too. What are the secret ingredients? Wait don't tell me."

He took another sip. "Let's see, blue spotted berries, black fruit, some creamy juices and...uh...Something else I can't seem to put my whiskers on."

"Whiskey." She answered for him. "You're very good. How did you know what was in it?"

"Well sweetie I own a bar back in Haven. Very fancy place, hooked it up myself."

She rolled her eyes."I'm sure you do. Tell me, what is the name of your bar?"

"The Naughty Osttsel. I named it after what the ladies call me in bed." He winked at her.

Amazing. Here we are in an unfamiliar city in the middle of desert and this guy still managed to flirt with strange beautiful women.

The fatso who was silent for the longest period of time, got up from his chair. He walked towards to door.

"This has been really exciting mate but I got some metal heads to kill."

Soon after he left my stomach began to growl.

"I suppose you want something to eat?" Damas asked me."Follow me." He ordered.

I was starving. I got up so fast Daxter almost fell off my shoulders. Pecker flew on his shoulder and stuck his head up like he was royalty. After I caught up to him in the streets I trailed behind him. I wasn't absolutely sure if I could trust him or any one else for that matter. I was always on my guard.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My palace."

I looked around and saw merchant shops everywhere. People were selling fruits, jewelry, and metal head trophies. Spargus didn't look as glamorous as Haven did but it was still incredible. I was an entire city in the middle of nowhere.

After a few minutes of walking through the very primitive city we stopped at a large stoned gate. Compared to the other rundown buildings, huts, and dried mud clay homes the place actually look pretty decent. The doors opened and we walked inside.

The place was huge but not as big as palace back in Heaven. Well...Now it is anyway. We sat down at long table and strong yet attractive looking servants poured us water in golden cups. Damas order our meals while I just sat there looking around the room. There were fountains of water flowing down the walls. Lanterns shinnied like rubies and everything looked so clean.

"I'm going to be honest with you, _Jak_" He said. "In my city you're either useful or dead weight."

"Is that why you he saved me? So you can use me like some weapon?" I took a sip of water. "Hn...I've been down that road before."

I could tell he was getting angry but I didn't care. I continued "I'm not a wastelander. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because wastelanders are criminals."

He laughed. "And that's why you're here? Because you're a saint and the grand council threw you out."

I opened my mouth to say something in my defense but no words came out. He was right, I was no angel.

"Besides I didn't drag you here because I was generous." He slammed the bacon Ashelin gave on the table.

"You see that little inscription on that back?"

I picked up the bacon and noticed a symbol.

"What about it?"

"That's the sign of royalty. It looked like it was scratched on. Only Three people know about that symbol. Me, The Baron, and his daughter."

I held the bacon in my hands a little tighter. I begin to consider going back...No! I still hated her and everyone else who betrayed me.

"Don't worry. We're all are criminals to them." Damas sounded more sympatric, "When I was in Haven I thought everyone was against me. I was thrown out under false pretenses. That's when I learned there was no one else in this god forsaken world I could trust..."

He stopped for a moment before continuing his speech.

"Wastelanders found me half dead in the sand like you were. They could've left me out there to die but they didn't. They brought me to this city and over time I realized these people lacked many necessities. Wells, food, vehicles. I supplied it for them. In return they made me their leader. In Spargus we don't judge you by your looks or how much money you have. We judge your pride, your character, and most importantly your strength!"

I had to admit I was greatly moved by his speech. I clung on every word he said.

"Prove to us that you're more useful and we will respect you."

'_Respect'_ was something unheard of to me. Spargus was beginning to sound like heaven. A place where I can be accepted for who I am. There was nothing in Haven for me anymore. It was at that moment I decided I never wanted to leave.

"So what does a guy like me have to do around to get respect?" I asked knowing the answer to that question. It would involve blowing some shit up or beating the crap out somebody. Either one, I was satisfied.

"Heh, heh. You will know soon enough. But first we eat."

The servants finally came back with our food. It was looked so delicious. Me and Daxter never tasted food outside of Haven before. Our meal was mostly meat. No rice, no vegetables, nothing that was even considered healthy but it sure tasted great. I ate so much that I was sure I was going to burst. Pecker was filling his stomach with bird seed and whine. Damas saw that we were stratified and ordered us to follow him out.

"Come Jak." He said. "You need to change and cut that hair of yours. If you are going to live in Spargus, you dress, eat, and look like one of us. Then maybe, if you survive in the arena tomorrow, you will become a wastelander. Believe me you'll love it."

For the first time since we met he gave me a friendly smile. It made me trust him and this city just a little bit more.

Six Months Later

A large cloud of sand floated in the air. I had my red scarf and wrapped around my face and my goggles were on tight. I gripped the stirring wheel of my sand rover and slammed my foot on the breaks. I could hear Daxter screaming from the passenger seat telling me to keep going and don't stop.

But I had to or I couldn't get a clear shot of the monstrous metal head charging right at us. I pulled my peacemaker out and took aim. The ground shook so badly I couldn't hold the gun steady.

It was getting closer.

The ground shook harder.

Daxter continued to scream.

I squeezed the trigger but I didn't let go. In other for the pacemaker to work I had to hold on to the trigger long enough for the gun to charge. If I release it to earlier the blast wouldn't be strong enough to kill it. So I waited. It was close but not close enough. I held the gun steady until finally I released my trigger finger.

_**BLAM!**_ Right between the eyes.

The monster hit the ground. The earth stopped shaking. Daxter stopped screaming, and I started to breathe again. I jumped out the rover and walked slowly to my prize. When I was certain it was dead I began to shout out in joy and excitement.

"Oh man! That was a close one! Look at the size of this thing!"

Daxter was still in the passenger's seat breathing heavily.

"Don't...You...Ever...DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled. "I thought we were going to get trampled to death! I agreed to go metal hunting with you because you said we were going to shoot'em from a safe distance. Not right in their faces!"

"Sorry," I said "I had to get close enough to kill it."

"Why can't we just look for artifacts or something...Like we use to do?"

"What was the fun in that?"

"I don't care about _fun_! I care about making it back home without any broken bones!"

A few months ago I became an official wastelander and it has been great! Racing against war lords, hunting for artifacts in dangerous creepy places, and killing the biggest metal heads I have ever seen. Best of all the people here treat me like one of their own. Sure they don't seem like the guys and girls you would trust. But they always had my back.

Even when I was fighting in the arena to prove myself, I lost control and turned into monster. I was expecting Damas to throw me out like what they did to me in Haven but instead he liked the fact that I was dangerous. The citizens even praised me for what I became.

They were blood thirsty and vicious son's a bitches and they loved me. I love being a wastelander. It gave me an over whelming since of pride. The more mission I came back alive from, the more wastelanders respected me.

I even have a new nick name. _Hero_. The monks gave it to me. Not because they believed I was hero, it was meant to be sarcastic. It didn't bother me when they called me hero. It's was better than being called _Eco freak_.

Speaking of which the past three weeks have been weird. Like for instance me and Dax killed an enormous metal head out in desert. After almost being trampled we manage to bring it down and hard. When it fell I found a transmitted device on it. It was damage and the audio was shaky but I could have sworn I heard Errol voice. He was the Barron right hand man and Keria's wonder boy. He died during the death race tournament a long time ago. So it could've been the desert heat playing tricks on me again.

After that day things started to get weirder. Seem had sent one of the monks to an old temple near the volcano. He disappeared without a trace, so me and Dax decided to do some investigating. We scouted the old temple were the monk had vanished and I couldn't believe who we saw there. Veger, in the flesh. And he wasn't alone. Our little friendly monk was there with him.

He kept ranting on and on about something called the catacombs. I followed them through the temple, trying my best not to be seen. I must have taken the wrong turn because I ended up in a room with three large ancient statues.

They spoke to me.

The_**Gods**_ spoke to me!

They told me had to muster some new power to stop _"The Dark Ones." _To be honest I didn't believe in all the hocus-pocus crap. After everything I've seen and witnessed in my life I was still non-believer. If there were really gods how come they couldn't save the world?

"_Dark eco runs through your veins, your heart, and even your mind. Making you more vicious by the day. Soon you will become your Dark side. And you will be unable to return to your former self."_

A white light came down in the middle of the room. I've never seen a aura of light so beautiful.

"_You must balance Good and Evil in order to survive. Look into the light and receive a power, hero"_

I felt some great force lift me up and enter my body. The feeling only lasted for a second but to me it felt a like eternity. The light disappeared and I landed back on my feet.

I still felt the strange force inside but not as strong. For the first time in years I felt that I was in control over my own body! Since then I've been skipping one ice. Whistling tunes and hunting down metal heads.

Daxter began to mumble cruse words at me while I craved off the monster head.

"You think is bigger? Mines or Kleiver's?" I asked him.

"How the hell should I know. They all look about the same size to me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think mine is bigger too."

"Oh ha ha Jak. You made a penis joke for once in your life..." He laughed a little bit. "You always sucked at dirty jokes, man."

"Oh com'on I told some good jokes."

"Riiiggghhht...Face it, you couldn't make a knock knock joke funny to a pre-schooler."

I tied the head to back of the rover and jumped back into driver seat and started the engine.

"Okay how 'bout this joke: What the differences between Blond bimbo and a Roster?" I said.

"Ummmm...I give up. What?"

"A roster would say cock-ka-doodle-do and bimbo would say any-cock-will-do."

We both burst out in laughter. But Daxter laughed died out quickly and turned into a sigh. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He had a gloomy look on his face as he petted his tail.

"What wrong Dax? The joke wasn't that bad was it?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, no it wasn't that. I was just thinking about Tess that's all."

I forgot for a second that Dax had a 'girlfriend'. The dirty joke must have reminded him of her.

"You know Dax I could always bring you back to city."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you miss Tess and I'm sure she misses you too. You don't have to suffer because of me."

"What are talking about? Yeah I miss Tess but I'm not leaving you alone out here. You need me."

"I'll be fine by myself..."

"Listen Jak. We've been best pals since I had pants..._Pants_" He sighed "... I'm not going to break a great friendship for some chick"

It's times like these that I felt lucky to have a friend like him.

"What about two hot chicks?" I asked.

"Not even two."

"How about a whole palace full of girls and a swimming pool filled with chocolate?"

He yanked his ears. "Ugh...Not even a whole palace full of girls."

"What about a nice pair of pants?"

"Damnit Jak Don't let me choose between you and the pants!"

We both laughed until our sides hurt. Our laughter was soon cut off by a loud beeping sound coming from my bag I kept on the floor of the rover. Dax crawled into a bag and pulled out a blue bacon.

"It's picking up a signal." He said.

"Where?"

"Two miles east from here. The signal coming from...a Krimson Zoomer!"

I stepped on the gas pedal and Daxter fell back on his seat. It could've been Torn, or another Krimson guard but I knew it had to be one person. Ashelin. Dax was telling me to slow down but I wasn't listening.

I didn't even know why I was going so fast. She wasn't in danger or else it would've have been a distress single. But still. I had to get there as fast. While I was driving over the sand dunes I wonder if it wasn't her? And if it was, what was I going to say to her? What would I do to her?

I might have control over my anger now but I could still go off if that right buttons were pushed. After two miles I stepped on the breaks. There were no Zoomers in sight.

"Where is it Dax?" I yelled.

"I don't know, these thing aren't completely accurate. It might be a few yards or something." He put on his goggles and used his lenses as a telescope. I did the same. I saw nothing and I began to lose hope.

"I see something!" he shouted.

"Where?"

"To your right! Don't you see the zoomer"

I saw something that looked like a zoomer but couldn't make it out. "Your goggles are better than mine. Tell me what else you see?"

"Well...It's definitely a Krimson zoomer and uh...There's someone sitting inside...He's getting out..."

I sighed. He said 'he' so it couldn't have been Ahselin.

"Oh my bad, It's a girl...Hey it's Ashelin! Man, she has nice ass..."

'_It is her.'_ I thought.

"...Uh-oh..."

My heart skipped.

"_Uh-oh_?" I repeated "_Uh-oh_ what?"

"It's the marauders from the other city! Their heading her way! Quick, we gotta..."

I slammed my foot on the gas again going full speed. The wastelanders from the other village are the worst in the desert. They prey on outsiders like Ashelin. Her signal must have appeared on their trackers as well as mine. They'll steal here zoomer, weapons, or anything of value. After they would take everything from her...they would...I don't even want to think about because I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Dax tell me what's happening."

He tried his to keep his balance. "They got her surrounded!"

I could see the figures coming into view. "How many?"

"Five...no ten guys! Two in each dune hopper!"

I was getting closer. In fact I'm sure they saw me coming.

"Dax, are you ready?" I stood up from my seat and I grabbed him by his tail and jumped out the car.

"Ready for whaaaaa**aaahhhhhhh!..."**

I tucked and rolled for a few feet on the sand. When I finally stopped, the rover slammed right into one of the dunes hoppers. It exploded killing the two drivers inside.

'_Two down. Eight more to go.'_

During the confusing two wastelanders jumped out their vehicles and charged at me. I cursed at myself for leaving the peace maker in the car I pulled my poor excuse for a gun from my holster and shot them both. One in the chest the other in head.

'_Four down. Six more to go.'_

I heard five shots coming from my left. I couldn't see who was shooting at whom. The black smoke from the explosion was everywhere. I squinted trying to see past the smoke. Finally the desert wind picked up a moved the hazard smoke in a different direction. I saw one badly burnt body and the other two bodies looked like they were shot in the back. They were lying face down on the floor, all males. Thank the gods.

'_Seven down. Three more to go.'_

I stepped over one of the bodies then another. I began to see more clearly now. It seemed I caused two cars to blow up, not just one. That would explain all the smoke. Three cars were still intact. And Ashelin wasn't in her zoomer.

'_Did I hurt her?'_ I thought as I carefully looked around for her.

"Behind you!" Someone yelled.

I turned around and saw a man twice my size holding an axe over his head. Suddenly a shot was fired. Blood squirted from his neck and he dropped like a sack of rocks.

'_Eight down. Two more to go.' _

I saw her. She stood there feet slightly wide apart holding her gun in one hand. The flames of the wreckage still burning behind her and the hot desert wind blowing in her red dreaded hair. Her face was covered in sweat, small black smudges and blood. My god, she was beautiful.

She smiled at me but I didn't smile back.

She put her gun away and started to walk towards me. Then, out of nowhere a wasterlander grabbed her from behind. He had his large arm around her neck and had her arms pinned to her back. I aimed my gun straight at his head.

"Let her go before I put a bullet in your head!" I threatened.

He smiled showing me a full view of his yellow rotten teeth.

"I don't think so boy!" He said "I kinda like the way this one smells."

Ashelin grunted and tried kicking him but he was way too big to be knocked down.

He took a whiff of her hair. "Mmmmm, I'm sure she'll taste delicious. I can't wait fuck this one tonight!"

Before I could squeeze the trigger I felt a gun pointed at my left temple. I completely forgot about the last wastelander.

'_Fuck._' I thought.

"Not so fast!" He yelled. "Put down your gun or I kill you and the girl."

I knew how these bastards operate. If I put down the gun he'll shot me, and bring Ashelin to their hideout in the ruins. If I shot I could kill the guy who has her hostage. She then would have a chance to escape. But then the guy next to me will shot right in the head.

Put the gun down. I die. She'll get raped and die eventually.

Shoot. He'll die, I'll die, She'll live.

"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!" He yelled.

I pulled trigger.

**-End of Part One-**

**A/N:** I know, Jak died that sucks...Where would the story go now? Perhaps a Daxter and Ashelin romance?

Of course I'm joking. But I'm sure you're dying to know what happens next

"The Wastelander: Part two" Ashelin POV! (Mature warning for the next Chapter. Lime stuff) .


	4. Wastelander: Part Two

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more often. Still no beta reader so I decided to hold out on my own for the rest of the story. Before you start reading let me just say...**

**WARNING: This chapter contains crude language, violence, and adult situations!**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak& Daxter/2/3.**

**-Chapter 3: The Wastelander Part Two-**

The city was in hell and there's no way of getting out. Casualties had doubled since the last month and soldiers are dropping like flies. Veger has taken complete control of our army and forced hundreds of my best men to the front line.

Major industrial areas in the city were destroyed completely. Only three sectors remained. The docks, part of downtown central, and the city's new capital. Veger told me that I was no longer allowed to enter combat or leave the HQ.

"War is way too dangerous for the leader of Haven." What bullshit.

When my father was alive he wasn't afraid to fight. No one ever told him what to do, so why am I letting him rule my city? I let him pull all the strings and look what happened. We're losing the war to a bunch of monsters and machines! I knew it was time for me to take action.

I paced quickly down the halls of city's capital Head Quarters to my bedroom. It was a complete mess. My clothes where everywhere, my bed wasn't made and I think there was some food I left in there somewhere. My father told me once that it was a shame a grown woman like myself couldn't keep her own room in order. I never cleaned after myself, when I was a child, the servants never gave me a chance to do so.

Ignoring the mess I went straight to the closet where I kept my boots, uniforms, and guns. I wondered what normal women have kept in their closest.

I got dressed and armed myself quickly. I took the elevator down to the first floor of the building and was stopped by two guards. They saluted and so did I.

"Good Morning General Ashelin." They greeted.

"Morning." I said. "I'm leaving to take care of some personal business and I would appreciate if the both of you didn't tell anyone I left."

"But...Ma'am." One stuttered. "We have orders from count Veger...We...Can't let you leave."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked.

It only took me a matter of seconds to knock both men out. I dragged their bodies into a nearby supply room and locked it. Afterwards I left the HQ making sure no one saw what I did.

I climbed in my zoomer and flew over to the Naughty Ottsel were I hoped to meet Torn. When I arrived the toughest soldiers and mercenaries whistled and hollered at me. Most of them looked like they were on leisure time. They were playing cards, gambling, and drinking. I was going to protest but then I noticed their bloody bandages and open wounds. Perhaps they deserved to rest once in a while.

"Greeting boys." I said.

Sig put down his playing cards "Princess? I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said.

"Sig? I thought you were heading home?" I asked.

"I decided to hang around for a while." He answered.

"Where's Torn? I need to have a word with him."

Everyone in the room _"Ooh'ed"_

"A _word _huh?" One of the mercenaries spoke while smoking a cigar. If I remember correctly his name was Jinx, one of Torn's handy men. He got up from his table and walked towards me.

"That could only mean two things: He did something that pissed you off..." He sucked on his cigar and blew out smoke rings. "...Or you wanna suck his dick"

I sneered.

"If you want a little loving sweet heart all ya have to do is suck on mine." He cooed.

I punched him in the gut so hard his cigar dropped out of his mouth. He fell on floor coughing like an old man. Before he could get up I stepped on his chest with my heavy boot, pinning him to the ground.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't suck small dicks!"

With that said I stomped on his groin. He silently screamed and held his hands between his legs. Everyone in the room began applauding and whistling.

"Ha Ha! That's my girl!" They shouted. "Way to show'em sugar!"

Suddenly, Torn busted through the back door. The room became dead silent.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He shouted.

"One of your boys was a little rude to me." I said calmly. "So I taught him some manners."

"Ashelin? What are you doing here? I thought Veger..."

"Yes, I know." I interrupted. "But you don't expect me to be locked up all week do you?"

"No, guess I didn't." He stepped over the whimpering Jinx without care. "But I'm sure you're not here to beat up my men."

"I came here because I need your help." I said.

Torn narrowed his eyes and asked to continue the conversation in another room. We went to the storage room where the wine bottles and barrels of beer were kept. The room was big but all the junk inside made it seem incredibly small. I leaned up against the only table in the room and crossed my arms.

"It's about Jak isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "We need to get him back."

"You need to be more concerned about the city. Jak's not important enough for you to be worried about him."

"Yes he is..."

"No he's not, Ashelin!" his yelled. "The people come first. We're already lost half our men this month. Now, more than ever, we need to focus all our attention on battle. Not on the whereabouts of a criminal."

"_Criminal_? Jak is our friend! We need him back so he could help us."

"If Jak really wanted to help us he would've came back by now."

I didn't believe him of course. For six months I told myself there was a logically explanation why Jak didn't come back to the city.

"He was exiled..." I said in low voice. "The law forbids him to step foot here."

"You know damn well Jak don't give a shit about the law. Face it Ashelin, we're on our own. For once we can't count on Jak to dig us out."

I knew Jak too well to know that he would abandon us. And I was going to prove it.

"I'll find him." I blurted out.

"What?" He asked.

"It's time I did what I believe is right." I stopped for a moment. I could imagine his reaction when I would tell him my plan. "I'm going to the wasteland and find Jak myself."

Torn chuckled "You're actually going to go out into the desert and look for him?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

The cocky smirk disappeared from his face. "What if he's already dead?"

"Then I'll find out when get there."

Torn turned around and folded his arms on his back. He was no longer facing me but I could see the disgusted look on his face.

"I never liked the way you looked at him."

My stomach tightened. I was so glad he wasn't looking at me.

"W-what are you talking about?" My voice was shaky. Usually I could stay calm in any situation but this time was different. I felt ashamed as if I actually did something wrong. I wasn't certain why.

Ignoring my question he continued.

"Ever since you two met, that guy has became your one concern. You asked him to tag along every mission you were sent out on. Always taking his side no matter how crazy or suicidal his idea. Even last week all you could talk about was him. I never thought anything of it...Until now."

My face was red not in embarrassment but in anger. I would be lying if I told Torn I never thought about Jak in a sexual way. What girl hasn't? But I'll be damned if he thought I was putting Jak before the people.

"Believe it or not but he is the only one left who can help us. He is a friend. Nothing more and nothing less."

I got up from the table and made my way to the door. Then Torn grabbed my wrist and held it so tight it hurt. I looked him in the eyes and told him without words that I would break his hand if he wouldn't let go. He stared back with those murderous looking eyes I feel in love with years ago.

"You're going to look me in the face and tell me that you don't get cumy every time you see him?"

"Fuck you Torn." I whispered.

"Fuck me? You haven't been doing that lately. Maybe you're saving up for him."

That was my breaking point. I punched him with my free hand hard enough for him to let go of my wrist. He stumbled backwards and quickly regained his balance. He stood up straight and wiped the blood from the corner his mouth. I left not bothering to apologize. I marched past the soldiers and nearly knocking Sig out my way.

I left the bar and headed for my zoomer parked right outside. I was so angry that I didn't even notice that Sig had followed me outside. He grabbed my shoulder and I took out my gun and pointed it right in his face. He didn't flinch, hell he didn't even blink.

"Are you really gonna shoot me?" He asked almost jokingly.

I sighed and put my gun away. "Sorry." I said, "Reflexes.

"You're not planning to go out into the desert alone are you?"

"So you heard." I said while I jumping into my zoomer and started the engine. "Don't try to stop me."

"I wasn't planning to. I was going to ask if I could tag along."

I gave him a confused look. _'Why would he possible want to go on this wild goose chase?'_ I thought.

"Listen Ashelin," He said, "You're going to need a guide. Someone who knows the desert like the back of his hand. I'm the only one left in this hell hole who knows where Jak is."

"How? Has he contacted you?" I questioned.

"Not exactly. I've gotten word from Damas that Jak became wastelander and top ranking champ."

"Damas! How do you know him?"

"I was born in Spargus, I should know who my leaders is. So you're going to take me with you or leave out here on the street?"

"Why are you doing this Sig?" I asked.

"Do I really need a reason for being a friend?" He asked.

I have to admit but I was deeply moved. Sometimes I can forget that they're people like Sig out there who are still cares.

"Get in. I want to get to Spargus before sundown."

"You're the boss." He jumped in the passenger's seat and threw his peacemaker in the back. I switched the control of the car to highest altitude it was able to go.

"Ready to go find our lost hero?" I asked Sig.

"You bet'cha. Let's ride!"

I stepped on the gas flew off over the docks, past the fallen walls, and into the unknown.

_**-Hours Later-**_

We reached the city of Spargus mid day. It was my first time visiting the city and I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. Soon as we entered through the gates I was shot with nasty looks from citizens. It could've been because of my Krimson Guard uniform. Sig warned me that the people of Spargus hated the law especially since most of them where thrown of Heaven city by my father.

I ignored them and continued to walk by Sig's side. I was a little worried that someone in the crowd would try to shoot me but he told me not to worry.

"I'm the City's champion. Standing next to me is like a stamp of approval." He assured me and I took his word for it.

I couldn't believe how hot the desert actually was. The heat was killing me and the leather I was wearing didn't help. I was sweating bullets and Sig looked unfazed by the weather. Living out here for so long would help anyone adapt to such conditions but how? Wouldn't they die first?

Finally after what seemed like eternity we arrived at the palace. The doors swung open and beautiful servants bowed to us.

"Welcome daughter of Haven and Greetings Champion." They said. "Our leader was expecting you."

I never told Damas I was coming. Then again he always had a nak for knowing about things before they actually happened.

Sig and I were escorted to the throne. One of the servants saw how badly I was sweating and gave me a cloth and a pitcher of water. I thanked her and she left. Damas wasn't in the room so I sat on the rim of a gorgeous fountain and waited.

Then a woman with purple braided hair and brown skin entered the room.

"Siggy!" She shouted.

"Xandra!" Sig said.

'_Siggy?'_ I thought.

She leapt into his arms and he caught her with ease. He gave her a tight yet loving hug.

"As soon as I heard you where here I dropped everything and came looking for you." She said.

Sig put her down.

"I've missed you Xandra." He said.

"I've missed you too, champion."

She placed her hands on both sides of his face. Then she slapped him ruining the whole romantic moment. Sig didn't look hurt or angry. Instead he just smiled.

"How could you leave without ever telling me where you were going?" She yelled. "I thought you were dead!"

"You know I can't die that easily."

"Well you're about too!" She threatened. "I should break your legs, cut out your insides, and feed whatever is left of you to the kanga-rats!"

And I thought Tess was tough girl.

"I'm sorry my little desert flower. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better." She cooed as she leaned closer to him. "Or else."

I felt uncomfortable watching them. I knew they were about to kiss so I looked away. I tried not to feel jealous of the two. They really looked like they were in love.

"Save that for the bedroom champion." Damas said as he entered.

Sig and Xandra broke from their loving embrace and they bowed.

"You two can go but don't forget we have business to discuss later."

"Yes sir." Sig said and left taking Xandra with him.

Damas turned to me and smiled."Ashelin," He said, "You have grown."

"And you have...Aged." I joked noticing his bald spot.

"Heh, yes I have. Come age, come wisdom." His kind smile turned into stern look. "I suppose you're here for the wastelander, Jak, correct?"

"I knew you would find him." I said.

"He is the best warrior I've seen in years. The boy fights hard. But I have to admit I had my doubts. When I saw your signature on his beacon I knew he had to be worth something. Turns out I was right."

"You always are."

"If you came looking for him, he's not here."

"Where is he?" I asked eagerly.

"In the desert hunting a few metal heads that attacked my wastelanders a few days ago. He won't be back anytime soon."

"I need to see him as soon as possible. Is there any way I can contact him?"

"He didn't take his communicator. Only his beacon."

I grunted in frustration and started to pace back and forth. Then I had an idea.

"Can his beacon receive signals from zoomers?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "The desert isn't a safe place for you to travel alone, girl. Take one of my men with you."

"No, I need to speak to him alone. Can he receive signals or not?"

He grunted. "You were always reckless."

"If you don't answer me Damas I'll just find out for myself." I walked away.

"Ashelin!" He called out. "You're a grown woman now and I could no longer give you orders. So be careful."

I turned around "Am I always?"

_**-Later-**_

How could've I been so careless? So fucking stupid? I should've watched my back but I let my guard down for less than a second and now I'm being held hostage by some disgusting smelling wastelander. I was so fucking stupid!

The man had his fat arm around my neck so tightly I couldn't breathe. I tried to escape but my arms where pinned to my back. It felt like they were going to break! I didn't know what to do, think, or say.

Jak threaten to shoot him if didn't let go but a second man showed up and pointed his gun at his temple. He told Jak to drop his gun but he didn't. As if it was possible my heart started to beat even faster.

'_He's going to die!'_ I thought. _'Damnit, we're both going to die! This is all my fault!'_

Then I saw something jump on the man's leg. It was small, furry, and orange little rodent. It was Daxter! He bit down into his thigh, sinking his teeth through his skin. He screamed firing in the air instead of Jak's head. As if he planned it, Jak fired at my captor.

Slowly the pressure around my neck was gone and the large man fell backwards on the ground. I fell on my knees and gasped air.

While the second man was busy trying to get Daxter off his leg Jak quickly turned around and shot him in the neck. Holding his squirting wound he slowly fell on knees. After gurgling blood he eyes rolled to back of his head and he died. The ottsel crawled off body and began to spit.

"Yuck! He tasted like a dead leaper!" He said.

Jak ran to my side.

"Ashelin! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...Will be." I coughed. "Thank you."

He just stood there watching me while I tried to breathe normally. He dropped to his knees and pulled down his scarf and goggles. He lifted up my chin to look at my face. Still breathing hard I looked into his bright blue eyes. I couldn't look away from them. They were almost hypnotic.

"You're hurt." He said.

"Huh?" I touched my forehead and felt a warm thick liquid run down my face. It was blood. I was bleeding from my hair.

"It's nothing," I told him, "I'm okay."

He continued to stare at me. It became so quiet that all I could hear was the cracking of the flames. But you can always count on the little loud mouth to break such silence.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Shouldn't we get outta here before more of those nasty marauders show up?"

"Yeah, we should." Jak said.

"Should we go back to Spargus?" I asked.

"No." He said. "Dax and I have a mission to complete."

Jak stood up and helped me off the ground. "Go home." He said.

I didn't think I heard him right. My ears were still ringing from the blast. Dax hopped on his shoulder as he walked away. Leaving me standing there baffled.

"What? Wait!" I ran in front of him.

"I didn't travel hundreds of miles just to be sent home." I said. "Jak I need you. The entire city is in chaos and Veger has taken complete control over my army. Come back to the Haven and help us win this war before there's nothing left."

He folded his arms and gave me a look that made my blood run cold. Even Daxter was shooting me a death stare.

"When I needed help you threw out me out into the desert. And now when you need _my_ help, you expect me to forget what you did?"

"Yeah," Dax agreed, "We were treated like yesterday's trash and let me tell ya something babe, we can't be recycled. Once we're out, we're out!"

"But...The city!" I pleaded.

"The city can rot for all I care! Now if you'll excuse me..."

He tried to walk around me but I stood in his way again.

"What about your friends, Jak? You're going to let them die too?" I asked.

"Friends?" Daxter said sarcastically, "What are those again? Oh yeah, the back stabbers who didn't have the balls to stand up for us."

"I don't care what happens to them." Jak said, "If they die so what? They deserve it!"

I knew Jak was capable of saying some cold things but this had to be the worst. I was so tempted to hit him but I restrained myself.

"Do I deserve to die too, Jak?" I asked angrily.

He raised his eyebrows as if he was actually shocked by what I said. And there it was again, that eerie silence.

"I don't know. Do you?" He simply asked me.

Of course I didn't answer. I was trying to make things right again but it was all blowing up in my face.

"Go home Ashelin" He repeated, "Find yourself another hero. I'm through playing one."

"You're looking at wastelanders now toots." Daxter waved two fingers in the air. "Peace out!"

I shook my head in defeat walked away. The city turned their backs on him and he did the same. So was I surprised?

I stepped over debris of scattered pipes and metal to get to my zoomer. Just when I thought all hope was lost he called out my name.

"Ashelin!"

I stopped but I didn't look back.

"The beacon you gave me..." He paused, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Slowly I got into the zoomer and turned the key into the ignition. I filliped on the necessary switches for it to start. Before the zoomer was an inch off the ground Jak slammed the hood. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Wait!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. "You shouldn't head home now it's almost sunset."

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do in the first place?" I yelled back.

"The desert is dangerous at night. You should...You should stay with me until dawn."

I turned off engine to make sure I heard him right.

"Let me get this straight." I said. "A minute ago you wanted me to leave and now you're asking me to stay?"

"Just until dawn." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because..." he paused, "I don't want you to get hurt."

That was an odd surprise, he actually cared about me. It made me feel warm inside. But of course I dismissed the feeling and hatched another brilliant plan.

'_If I could spend just a little more time with him I might be able to change his mind. Somehow.'_ I thought.

"Okay." I told him. "I'll stay. But just one night."

He smirked and walked around zoomer. "There's a tent I pitched near an oasis not too far from here. You might want to let me drive."

I moved over to the passenger's seat and Jak took the wheel. Not for long we were off.

Sometime Later

Never again will I ever ride in the same car as Jak. Not only was he going too fast, he was reckless. He took short cuts through caves and old abandon villages. There was absolutely no reason for him to do so. I told him he could have just easily switch the zoomer to its highest altitude and get to the oasis in no time.

His excuse, 'What's the fun in that?'

It was exciting but more horrifying. In fact I have a strange suspicion he did most of his death defying tricks just to hear me scream. I hated screaming...Out of fear I mean. When we finally arrived at the oasis I was surprised to see how big the tent was. It was tall enough for Veger to stand in and he would still have head room. It was wide enough to be house. The material of the tent was smooth but strong. I assumed it was made out of yakow skin.

The surrounding its self was beautiful. It was a large oasis surrounded by thick green grass and colorful desert plants. Not far from it was a parked sand shark.

"Do you spend most of your time outside of Spargus?" I asked Jak while gazing at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah, most of our missions take at least a few of days to complete." He answered.

"It aint easy being a wastelander." Daxter bragged. "I risk my neck day in a day out for old sand king Damas and what does he gives me? Nada, Zip, Nothing!"

"Really?" Jak said. "The money, the gun upgrades, the free meals, and the unlimited amount of liquor. All that is nothing?"

Daxter scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah and those. But I would like a _'Thank you Orange lighting. You're the greatest warrior this world has ever known' _Ever now and then."

I smiled. Even though I can't stand that orange furball I loved it when he pouts. The sky was getting dark and Jak decided to make a fire. While he gathered the necessary materials I went to oasis to clean the ash and the dried blood off my face and arms. I drank so much water I thought I would burst.

After wards I started to shiver because the tempter was dropping. I left the oasis and waited for Jak to start the fire. He threw some dead wood in a small circle surrounded by black rocks. Then he pulled out a bottle from a bag he taken from his tent and poured alcohol all over the logs.

Before I could ask what he was doing he tossed Daxter the bottle. He took a sip but he didn't sallow. Then pulled out a match, lit it. Then he put the match in his mouth and spit fire. The flame from his mouth ignited campfire.

Dax threw his arms into the air and shouted. **"TA-DA!**"

I clapped my hands. "Bravo, Daxter."

"Thank you, thank you." He bowed, "And Now, For my next trick, I'm going to...Bed!"

He walked to the tent. "I had enough explosions, fire, and blood for one day. Good Night." He went inside.

Jak and I sat Indian style on opposite ends of the fire.

"Where did he learn how to do that?" I asked.

"Vex taught him." Jak answered. "He's a friend of ours."

"You made friends." I said almost too disappointed.

"Uh-huh."

I moved closer to the fire to keep warm.

"Not too close." He warned. "Sometimes the wood would crack from the heat and flames would fly out."

I moved back quickly and thanked him for the warning. After three hours of sitting there in total silence watching Jak clean his gun I began to grow sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open but they closed on their own. My eyes soon opened when I felt someone was picking me up.

"Ah!" I cried as Jak scooped me up in his arms.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." He whispered.

"I wasn't...I was, uh?" It was hard trying to think of something to say while he held me. He felt so warm I just wanted to nuzzle closer to him like an infant. "...I was just resting my eyes."

I wanted to slap myself. It was the worst excuse in the book and I was sure he didn't buy it.

"Maybe we should go '_rest our eyes'_ inside now." He said.

He put me down and I followed him inside the tent. There were guns and bullets all over the floor. Empty liquor bottles were everywhere as well. In the middle of the tent there was a huge bundle black and blue blankets. Near the corner were a lit lantern and a large round faded red pillow that Daxter was sleeping soundly on.

Jak walked to the pile of blankets and began to take his amour and his shirt off. There was very little light but I could see how perfectly tanned he was. I could also tell he was a little more muscular then the last time I've seen him. He turned around and noticed that I was staring. I looked away and hid my flushed face.

He took off his boots and plopped on the blankets. He laid back with his hands behind his head. I thanked the precursors he didn't take off his pants. I cursed them for it too.

"Are you coming to sleep or are you just going to stand there?" He asked.

"Sleep where?" I looked around to see if there was another pile of blankets I could rest on. There were none.

"Where else?" He said

"You want me to sleep with you?" I asked dumbly.

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. That was when I realized what I just said sounded really sexual. It made me blush even deeper.

"What? This tent isn't good enough for you, _Princess_?" He said sarcastically. "Or maybe you're afraid I might bite?"

I felt the rush of heat run down my thighs as my mind played out dirty images. I shook them off and began to take off my uniform. I looked him straight in the eye while I undressed, almost daring him to say or think anything disgusting.

I left my dark red underwear and bra on. I was not embarrassed to be with him half naked. I crawled next to him and wrapped myself tightly with one blanket. I turned my back towards him and wished him a good night.

Two hours passed and I was wide awake. I tried everything to fall asleep, from counting sheep to solving complicated math problems in my head. Nothing worked. I started to shiver badly from the cold.

"It's the god forsaken desert!" I whispered to myself."How could it be so cold?"

"Are you cold?" Jak asked me.

I gasped. I didn't know he was awake too.

"Sorry," I said, my back still turned to his. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He went under the covers and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

I felt his warm chest on my back and I became stiff. After a minute my body loosened up and moved closer to feel the heat of his body. I started to caress his arm with my hand. As a result he hugged me tighter until there were no spaces between us.

We stayed like that for a few minutes but things became more, intense. He removed his arm from my waist and began stroking my sides softly. I sighed at the warm gesture. His hands moved down to my thigh and rubbed a little harder.

It really didn't take a genius to know where this was headed. I could've told him to stop but I didn't want him to. I encouraged him to continue by making small breathing noises with my mouth.

His hand moved from my thighs and pressed against my stomach. Slowly he moved his hand under my panties. I gasped when I felt his fingers rubbed my most sensitive area. His free hand wrapped around my chest and began rubbing my hard nipple through my bra. I moaned each time he rubbed or squeezed me.

'What am I doing?' I asked myself. 'This is wrong...Oh gods this is so wrong.'

What was worse, Jak started to suck on my neck. At that point I told my subconscious to shut up and let me enjoy myself. Even if I was cheating.

Eventually I shift legs apart, giving him silent permission to enter me. He did, slipping his fingers between my lips. I bit down on my bottom lip to repress a loud moan from escaping. I didn't want to wake that bastard ottsel. He thrust his two fingers in and out of me to point where I thought I was going crazy. I felt my climax coming.

He removed his hand from my breast and I turned my face to his. He forced a daring kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth. When I came I released a short scream into his month. He pulled his slick fingers out and crawled on top of me. Never once breaking our kiss. I grabbed the back of his head roaming my fingers through his greenish blond hair as I sucked his tongue. I was in great delight when I felt his hard erection rub between my legs.

Then, just like that, he stopped. He lifted himself up by his hands and stared down at me with the most dreaded look on his eyes. I was still breathing hard, but not out of pleasure but in fear.

"Jak?" I whispered.

He got up and left the tent leaving me on my back, still breathing abnormally. The lost of body heat made me moan in disappointment. I got up and followed after him in the cold desert night. He had his arms behind his head as he inhaled deeply.

"Jak, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said. "I just need some fresh air. Go back inside it's cold."

"I'm fine." I slowly walked closer to him. "Jak."

He ignored me.

"Jak what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He raised his voiced. "Go back inside."

"At least tell me what just happened." I waved my hand towards the tent, "In there."

"Don't give me that!" He turned around to face me. "You know exactly what you were trying to do!"

I placed my hands on my bare hips. "What exactly was trying to do, Jak?" I said as calmly as I could.

"You come all the way out here to convince me go back to the city." He said, "I refused and suddenly you think fucking me is just going to change my mind?"

I was outraged. He came on to me not the other way around. I was so angry I could've shot him. Luckily for him I left my gun in the zoomer.

"Do you think I would actually sleep with you to..."

"Yeah, I do!" he shot back. "I know how you are."

He was just like Torn. Thinking I would sell myself out just to get what I want.

"You don't know me at all." I said angrily.

"I know that you're traitor. And traitors are not to be trusted." He said.

I took a breath to control my anger.

"Jak, I'm sorry for what I did to you. But you have to understand I didn't have a choice. Veger..." I put my hands on his shoulders but he quickly smacked it off.

"When the sun comes up. I want you to leave and don't bother coming back."

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. It became painfully clear that Jak wasn't the hero I remember. He was a cold hearted wastelander. I turned on a heel and went back into the tent.

I woke the next morning to find Jak and Daxter missing. I put on my clothes and armor and walked outside to find the sand shark missing. Tire tracks were still visible in the sand. But not for long as the desert wind picked covering the tracks.

I hopped in my zoomer and headed back home. If Jak didn't want to 'play' the hero then I can't force him.

Torn was right, Jak did die in the desert. Haven city was done for and I didn't care.

**-End of Chapter Three-**

A/N: Well that son-of-a-female ottsel! And I aint talking about Daxter. Well if you played Jak3 you should know that Jak eventually gets a change of heart. But why? Next Chapter the boys are back in town baby!


	5. A Hero Returns

**A/N: Short Chapter, no warnings for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak & Daxter/ 2/ 3/ X**

**-Chapter Four: A Hero Returns-**

((Jak POV))

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Since that night we fought I couldn't get her out of my mind. When she followed me outside, it took all of my will power to not grab her and fuck her right there on the sand. I wake up at night fully erected because I dream about her. I felt guilty for what I said to her. But I was so convinced that I was right. Ashelin couldn't be trusted.

She betrayed me before what will stop her from doing it again? Will she be there when I need her? Or will she leave me out in the snake pit? What if I was wrong for all the things I said to her? What if she actually meant that she was sorry? Those questions distracted me days on end.

I couldn't concentrate on any of my mission. Even Dax was a little worried about me. He said I was much quieter than I usually was.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought I had it all figured out. Live as a wastelander in Spargus and pretend Haven City never existed. It was easier said than done.

I remembered what Seem, the monk, told me a few weeks ago. When she was confused or lost she traveled to the old Precursor temple and pray for guidance. I wasn't a very religious guy but I was willing to do anything for an answer. Hell, a hint would be better than nothing.

One morning, three weeks after Ashelin left, I hiked to up to the mountains Daxter asked me why we needed to go to the temple. I lied and said that Damas wanted us to look for artifacts. When we got there I was surprised to see our old feather friend standing near the great door of Mar.

"Ah! Just the man I was waiting for!" Pecker said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dax said, "I don't swing that way _fruit_ bat."

"Arrrgk! Don't let me fly up there and pop you one!" He threatened and turned to me. "Jak, Onin said we must get to the city at once."

"I've been through this already." I said almost annoyed. "I'm not going back."

"She knew you would say that so she wanted me to tell you this: **Get over yourself already!**" He yelled in my face. "Whatever beef you have with the city you need to drop it. The whole world is at stake. We need to get to the catacombs right away!"

"The catacombs?"

I distinctly remembered what I heard Veger discussed with Seem a few months ago. Supposedly the catacombs led to Mars old eco minds or hold some significant power. It was worth my attention.

"How do get to catacombs?" I asked.

"Through there." Pecker pointed at the stoned door with famous symbol of our past hero.

"I'm not a historian or anything," Dax said, "but didn't the monk girl said this door hasn't opened for centuries! How we're gonna get it to open? _Magic_?"

"Maybe" I muttered as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small medallion. It had the same symbol engraved into it as the door.

"Hey where you get that coin?" Dax asked me.

"I found it in Ashelin's Zoomer." I answered, "I took while she was sleeping."

"Oooh, Right..." Daxter said suspiciously but I didn't pay him no mind.

I held the medallion up to door and waited for something to happen. Sure enough something did. A small gleam of light seeped through the cracks of the door. Slowly the two doors moved apart giving all three of us enough room to squeeze in.

We walked down a long hallway before we reached the catacombs. The technology in that room was so advanced even I knew it didn't come from this planet. Which made me think, if the catacombs where built centuries ago how come the technology was far more advanced than the present?

The catacombs took us straight to an old abandon eco mine. It was just my luck that I met an old friend while traveling through the dark cravens of the mine, Veger! It was no surprise to me to see him there. The man was obsessed with the power of Mar.

As Veger ranted on about the Precursors he admitted that it was him behind the destruction of the palace. He framed me because he knew the city would believe it.

"_No one would believe a member of the grand council would have the palace destroyed for his own benefit. A dark eco freak however made the perfect distraction. Once you were out of the city there was no one left to stop me!"_

I didn't know whether or not to thank him or rip him apart. Because of Veger I found out who my true friends were, then again he did frame me. Killing him made perfect sense in my head but the light power inside told me to let it go. But I was never really good at listen.

Before I could show him hell, he summoned the power of the gods by bringing an ancient statue to life! Veger got away and I was stuck fight a walking rock. Bullets were useless; they just bounced right off it. Then had a really genius and yet stupid idea.

The entire cave was filled with explosive dynamite. I shot one of the bombs thinking if I could cause a cave in, it would crush the statue. Maybe if planned a little bit better I would've left the cave first before shooting.

The rocks did destroy the Precursor statue. Luckily for us we made it out just in the nick of time. Daxter, Pecker, and I coughed the dust out of our lungs as we made it out the mines.

"Man you are an idiot." Daxter told me, "Don't cha ever think before you shot! We could've died!"

"Sorry. I guess that was pretty stupid."

"You've been doing a lot of stupid things lately..." Daxter muttered. Again he sounded suspicious, like he knows something I don't.

Pecker dusted off his feathers and flew up into the air. "The city is this way. I know an underground elevator that can get us to Haven metropolis in no time."

"Maybe you didn't hear us first time Pecker." Dax said, "Take the bird seeds out ya ears and listen carefully. Jak and I are not going back. We're badass wastelanders and we live in Spargus now. Comprende?"

I traveled far and it was no turning back. So I made a decision I knew I was going to regret.

"We're going back Daxter." I told him.

He hopped off my shoulder and stood in front of me.

"What do ya mean we're going back?" he asked.

"We have to. Someone needs to warn Torn and the others about Veger twisted dream. Not mention that weird star in the sky Seem told us about." I began to follow Pecker into the lift.

"Yak shit!" he shouted, surprising both me and pecker. "I know the real reason why you're going back! Little Miss. Sex-on-legs."

Pecker caught interest in our conversation and flew back down to the ground.

"Keira?" I asked as if didn't know who he was talking about.

Dax rolled his eyes "Here, let me remind you."

He put his hands on his hips and spoke in girly tone. "Oh Jak the city needs you. Oh Jak I need you. Please help us and let you touch my large round hooters."

That was the worse Ashelin impression I've ever seen and I still played dumb.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I lied.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I saw you two that night."

'_Shit he does knows.'_ I thought.

Pecker raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You and the red head chica?"

Daxter continued. "Groping and kissing each other. I was disgusted! And slightly entertained."

"Listen it wasn't what you think Dax, I was trying to keep her warm." Again I lied.

"Sounds like one way of doing it." Pecker joked. They both started to laugh.

"Listen, both of you." I said sternly, "I'm not going back for Ashelin. Samos and the others need our help and that's the only reason I'm going back. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Dax said, "But you get this: the city turned its backs on you. You can save their sorry hides ten times over and they'll still treat ya like crap. If you wanna go back fine than fine, but you can't drag me along with you. Not this time"

Some might consider this a fight among best friends but I get this speech a lot. Everyday even! Each speech might be different from the last but there all the same. I did have my way of conniving him. All I had to do was make it sound like he was the hero, not me.

"Okay Dax." I tried my best to sound disappointed. "If you don't want to tag along I understand. After all I can't force you to come."

"Damn straight!" he said crossing his arms.

I walked past him pretending to leave. Pecker flew on my shoulders almost too happy to see me leave my best friend behind.

"It's going to be a shame though..." His ears twitched. "Tess is going to be real upset when I tell her you couldn't make it."

"Bah!" He pouted. "She'll be fine."

"She might even find someone else to scratch behind the ears. Who knows, she's probably has someone with her right now..."

"What?" Daxter shouted. "I'll be damned if I let some slime ball touch my girl!"

Daxter caught up to me and jumped on my shoulder. "Let's go Jak!"

Of course I acted surprised. "But I thought you didn't want to go back?"

"Are you kidding? My Tessy-poo is all alone! I need to protect my honey!"

"You're a real hero Dax." I said.

"Yeah, I know." he bragged.

Pecker sighed "Oh brother."

It wasn't long until we arrived to the city's streets. The place was in ruins. Building and streets where completely demolished. Decaying bodies lay on the pavement along with a few wasted metal heads and broken K-bots.

The place was silent as a grave and the weather was almost chilling. It gave me goose bumps. I was so used to the hot sun I forgot how cold Haven could be.

"My god." I said as I looked around.

"I know," Dax said from my shoulder, "That dead guy over there owed me money. Now I'm never gonna get it back."

I threw him a look and he nearly shrugged. Pecker quickly took to the sky and moved his lips as if he talking to someone.

"Hey!" I called out "What's wrong?"

"It's Samos! He speaking to me." He said He flew back down "Jak he's nearby. He wants to see you..." He paused. "Keria with him as well."

"Cool, is he's speaking to you in your head?" Dax asked him.

"No, he's using smoke signals." He answered sarcastically. "Of course he is. It's called telepathy, stupid!"

"Watch who your calling stupid, feather head!" He shot back.

"Arrgggkkk...Whatcha going to do about it? _Stupid_!"

Daxter balled his fist. "Oh that's it! I'm about to beat the leaving..."

"Quit it!" I interrupted. "Pecker show me where Samos is."

He ordered me to follow him through the ruins of what was left of that part of town. I trailed behind him for at least two miles until finally we met Samos and Keria. Unfortunately they were behind a force field.

"Jak my boy! It's good to see you again." He said.

"Ah, well ain't it ol' petrified uncle wood ." Dax greeted. "How's old age treating ya Samos?"

"Better then you'll be when I get hands on you!" He threatened.

Keira's beautiful eyes beamed when she saw me. She walked close to the force field barely touching it. I still felt angry at her and Samos but I decided it wasn't the best time to argue.

"Jak," She said. "I'm so happy to see you again. It's been so long."

"I know. I'm, uh, glad to see that you're okay."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you before. I..."

"Forget about it." I said. Just being reminded of the past made me angry. I wanted to forget everything that happened. If I didn't I probably would've gone back to Spargus.

Samos told me a hand full of information. Some things I already knew, others I didn't. The force field Samos and Keira were behind was turned on by Veger in last attempts to save the city. But the reality was he turned them on to keep the soldiers out and trap Ashelin and the others inside.

There was only one person who could help bring the shields down, Torn. He was so far the third closet friend I had. After Samos told me where I could find him I went straight to the Naughty Ottsel. Pecker and I parted half way there but informed me we'll meet again.

When I arrived at the bar I was glad to see that it was still intact. Torn kept the metal heads and K-bots out of his part of the city. Which oddly enough brought a small smile to my face.

We pushed the doors opened and of course Daxter had to make an entrance.

"The dark heroes are back in town, baby!" He shouted.

The soldiers stop what they were doing and stared at us as if we were ghost. Torn looked up from the grid table.

"Jak? Well I'll be damned." He said, "You're alive!"

I nearly smiled.

"Nice to see ya Zebra face." Dax said as he jumped on the table and looked around. "Hey, what the hell did you guys do to my bar! This place is a dump."

"We needed a southern HQ for the war effort. Our last three was blown up by fucking KG bots." Torn said.

While Dax was complaining on about his bar, I couldn't help but notices the looks some of the soldiers were giving me. They were all staring and whispering to each other behind my back. They still consider me a monster. I was stupid enough to actually believe things have changed.

'_Just like old times.'_ I thought.

"Jak," Torn said breaking my gaze away from the others. "Listen...I'm sorry for what happened before. I should've never listened to Veger. Or Ashelin."

"Whatever." I said not wanting to accept his apology. "There's something you need to know about Veger..."

After nearly an hour of exchanging information about the Veger and metal heads we had to think of plan. We had three major problems. Metal heads had forces divided and were slaying soldiers like ants. The KG factory is where the Baraon used to make his weapons was taken over by K-bots. And just to top it all off the shields surround freedom HQ were almost impossible to take down.

At the end of the discussion Dax took the liberty into summoning all up.

"Let me get this straight." He sighed. "We need to destroy the metal head hive, shut down power the to the KG factory, _IN_ the KG factory, and somehow turn off the shields Vager put up without a password?"

"Right, it won't be easy." Torn said.

"Oh god forbids we do something that was actually _easy_!"

"But we can do it." I said.

"Who do you mean we? I do all the work while you sit here and look tough. I need to change careers."

Torn ignored him and turned to me. "It's going to be dangerous. That's why me and my men are going with you."

He tossed me gun and I loaded it.

"You ready to raise some hell?" I said.

He chuckled. "Like the good ol' days." He tossed his knife into the air and caught with ease.

It took two destructive, bloody, and fun weeks to complete our missions. We managed to destroy the hives in the sewers and shut down half the power to the KG factory. That should slow down the making of the K-bots. But most importantly we managed to shut off the shields surrounding freedom HQ.

Torn and I decided to reunite with Ashelin and the others there. I felt somewhat uncomfortable going back. I wouldn't call it guilt; it just felt like I shouldn't be there. As if something might go wrong.

We went to the FHQ building and I was denied permission to enter. After beating the crap out of few guards they finally allowed us inside. Finally we made it to the 'war room' and sure enough Ashelin, Samos, Pecker, and Onin were there.

Ashelin got up from her chair, shocked to see us both.

"Jak, Torn!"

Dax jumped off my shoulder walked his way to the middle of the room "And let's not forget the Orange Lighting."

It was almost reliving to see Ashelin again. All my anger I had towards her was pushed aside.

She walked towards me, widening her arms apart slightly to embrace me with a hug. When she walked past me I realized the hug wasn't meant for me but for Torn. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep sensual kiss which made my blood burn.

"It's been a while, soldier." She purred.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He said "I would've stopped by sooner but me and Jak was kind of busy trying to save the city."

I was angry and I knew exactly why. I was jealous. It was wrong for me to feel that way, especially since Ashelin belonged to another man.

'_How dare he touch her!'_ The dark side of me barked in my head. Yeah, he talks too sometimes.

'She wasn't mine to begin with.' I debated.

'_She IS ours. You should've fucked her you had the chance.'_

I don't know why I was allowing him to speak. The light eco inside of me gave me the power to shut him up at will. But I was actually interested in what it had to say.

'I don't want her. She's a traitor.'

'_Then the traitor needs to be punished. Like we were. Remember? I'll show her how it feels to be betrayed. Yes, let me punish her. I know exactly what to do._' he laughed as he showed his thoughts. Images of things I would never dare to a woman. Not even to Ashelin.

That's when drew the line and shut him up. But that still didn't stop me from feeling jealousy. While I was staring at the two, Samos walked behind me and wacked the back of my head with his stick.

"Ow," I said rubbing the small lump.

"That's for not coming to the city sooner!" he said.

"You knew I was coming back?" I questioned, which probably wasn't wise because he hit again in the face.

Samos used to hit me like that when I was kid. Every time I did something wrong or asked a stupid question I was rewarded with a good wack to the head.

"Of course I knew. I'm a Sage!"

"How could I forget?" I muttered angrily rubbing my nose.

Ashelin removed her arms from Torn shoulders.

"Thank you for coming back." She said bleakly. "You're probably wondering where Keira is?"

I wasn't really but I asked anyway. "Where is she?"

"Two levels down, in the lab. She's been there for days."

Without another word I turned to leave, almost too disgusted to stay in the same room as her. I turned around to call for Dax who usually stuck to me like glue.

"Coming Dax?" I asked him.

"Nah, I should give you and Keira some alone time." He said, "Cause you might want to make up after what you and Ash..." He slapped his hands over his mouth.

Ashelin turned her head so quickly it had to hurt. Even I was in shocked to know Dax almost spilled truth about what happened between me and Ashelin.

"Jak and who?" Torn asked.

"Ash...Umm..J-Jak..." He stuttered at first but continued.

"What Jak and Ash did!" He hopped off the table. "A few years ago, Ash, Jak's old friend...Um..."

I quickly glanced at Torn who looked at me suspiciously. I tried my best to think of story myself but was never really good at lying. That's one of the reasons why I didn't talk much.

Pecker flew next to Dax's side.

"Oh yes, you told me that story." He said, "Ash and Jak blew up one of Keria's projects. She's been bummed about it ever since. Right, _Jak_?"

"Uh, Yeah!" I said.

"Who's Ash?" Torn asked the bird.

"He's..."

"A farmer's boy!" Dax interrupted. "Old friend of ours."

"How come I never heard of him?"

Ashelin gave me quick glance trying her best not to look guilty. I have to admit she had a good poker face on. As for me, well I couldn't see my own reflection but I knew I looked guilty of something.

"He died." I said out without thinking. I wasn't afraid of Torn, but I respected the man. And the last thing I wanted him know that me and Ashelin messed around. Who knows what he might do.

Torn raised an eyebrow. "How?"

I couldn't answer. Fortunately Dax did for me.

"Yakow kicked him right in the temple." He said sadly. "Died instantly. Poor, poor Ash. He was really going places...B-Being a farmer's boy and all."

It was the biggest loud of shit ever told. Torn was not an idiot and before he could ask another questions Ashelin distracted him.

"Torn how's the war effort going on your side of the city?" She asked. "Since we were cut off from each other for weeks back I need to know as much information from you as possible."

That defiantly did the trick. In a drop of hat Torn seemed to forget all about 'Ash the farm boy and as soon as I left the room I sighed in relief and continued to the elevator down to level two. I planned to kill Dax later after I see Keira.

I walked down the large red and white halls trying to find the room Keira was in. I heard humming and listened closely. At first I thought it was the humming of a machine or a computer but it was too sweet and soft. Like a lullaby.

I followed the soft noise to a room filled with tools and gadgets. And there she was. She was sitting down at table with her back turned away from the door. She was putting something together but couldn't care less what it was.

I crept up behind her to making sure she didn't hear come in. For a minute I just stood behind her listening to her hum. Finally I spoke.

"Boo."

She jumped a mile high and spun around.

"Jak!" She said clutching her chest. "You scared me!"

"I know." I smiled; it was cute when she looked scared. "Sorry."

She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Despite any physical attractions I had towards Ashelin I still loved Keira. But something was missing. Something I felt with Ashelin that I never felt with her.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed. "It's so nice to have you back."

She lifted her head up in looked into my eyes. She closed her eyes half way and leaned in for kiss. I kissed but not as soft and gentle as she was expecting it to be. I garb her chin and crushed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue in her mouth.

She muffled a cry but I didn't stop exploring the debts of her mouth with my tongue. I was frustrated, sexually, and I really needed to be with her. I moved my hand from her chin and grabbed the her little waist. She broke our kiss by pushing her hands against my chest. Her face was flushed.

"Your… to rough." She said. "What's gotten into you?"

The real question was, what _I haven't_ gotten into. I can count the number of times we had sex in with my fingers. I hated being gentle. It always took too long.

Keira removed my hands from her waist and sat back down and continued to work.

"Beside, now's not a good time." She said.

I sighed.

"Jak, it's important I finished this project." She lifted up the gadget to my face. "Isn't it cool?"

"Wow..." I said "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's eclectic shock wave bomb! It can automatically shut down K-bots within one mile when activated..."

I took the, whatever it was, out of her hands.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" She yelled.

"How 'bout you put off the project for thirty minutes." I said. "An hour tops and me and you can find some place comfortable and have a little… _fun_."

She blushed. "I can't. I'm busy trying to help the war effort." She snatched the gadget out of my hand. "Maybe when the war is over we can spend some time alone."

'God knows when that will be.' I thought.

I respected her decision and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. I watched her attach wires and buttons together.

"So," She began, "How's life in the wasteland?"

"Great." I said simply.

She looked at me expecting me to say more but I didn't. I was never really good at long conversations.

"Why is it great?" She asked.

"I get to kill things."

Her eyes widen, obviously not getting my odd sense of humor.

"What do you...Kill?"

"Metal heads." I answered.

"Oh." She slumped her shoulders slightly in relief.

"And people."

The small electronic tool she had in her hand dropped on the table. She quickly picked it up and continued to play with her toy.

"You kill people?" She asked.

"Yes." I was a little angry that she was actually surprised that I did. She knew I killed others in the past but she still acted surprised.

" Keira," I said but she didn't look at me. "I never killed anyone who didn't have what was coming to them. Okay?"

"It's still wrong." She muttered.

I didn't say anything else. We had this argument before, and it always ended up with me leaving the room. It was best if I just sat there and watch her work. Later she asked me to leave. Evidently I was distracting her from her project.

I left not wanting to argue. I just told myself she'll come around. She always did anyway. As I was walked around the corner of the hall I saw Ashelin leaning against a Krimson Guard statue with her arms folded.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her. "Shouldn't you be making out with your soldier boy or something?"

"What? Were you jealous?" She asked in amusement.

"Jealous of what?" I said angrily.

She smiled. "I can't believe it you were actually jealous. And I thought you hated me."

"Don't think that's changed."

The smile across her face disappeared and I continued to walk down the hall.

"Hold it!" She ordered.

As if I was some sort of robot, I obeyed and stopped. "What?"

She folded her arms behind her back and marched up to my face. "We have a mission tomorrow, Jak."

"Tell me something new."

"I am, since the hives in the sewers were destroyed, new metal heads are going to be hatching soon"

She continued to circle around me with her head held high. I thought it was sexy when she acted dominate.

"Torn, Jinx, a few of my best men, and I are going to plant KG explosive in the middle of their new _home_."

"Sounds like something you guys can do without me." I said.

"Did I give you an order to speak!" She yelled in my face.

I looked at her a little shocked but somehow I felt more attracted to her.

"Uh, no." I answered.

"Then listen up, _Jak_. In the middle of their nest there is pod. A plant of some sort that gives off hazardous waves of dark eco. It could kill any normal person in seconds. We need you to destroy that pod and watch our asses while we plant the explosives. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"_I guess_?" She said angrily. "Do you understand your mission or not, Jak! A direct question needs a direct answer!"

I smirked evilly, just wishing I could pin her against the nearest wall and fuck her pretty, dominate brains out.

"Yes, ma'am." I said seductively.

"Good." She smiled. "Tomorrow, at four AM, we'll meet in the war room. Get some rest. That's an order."

She walked towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and she went inside. The doors slide closed behind her.

I had no idea what kind of game she was playing but I was going to make sure I'll be the one coming out on top.

**-End of Chapter Four-**

-Till next time, much love.


	6. One Night at the Naughty Ottsel

**A/N: Okay, finally, FINALLY chapter five is completed.  
**

**WARNING: Sexually content, crude language, and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak & Daxter/2/3/X ...But for a second just imagine if I did. Think about it.**

**-Chapter Five: One Night At The Naughty Ottsel-**

((Jak POV))

It was a dead silent and cold morning. The ground beneath us was soft like tossed soil in a garden or farm field. Dark gray skies threatened rain and lots of it. Every now and then there would be a bright flash of light followed by a roar of thunder. The weather reminded me of myself. You can never actually predict what might just happen next.

Thirteen of us marched through the ruins of the city, heading towards the stadium were the metal heads nested their eggs. Torn, Ashelin, Jinx, Me, Daxter and eight other soldiers were heavily armed. We could've brought along more volunteers to better our chances of survival, hundreds even. But Torn said a big crowd would attract unwanted attention.

When we drew closer to our destination and the group began to put on their gas masks. My guess was to avoid inhaling hazardous dark eco fumes from the plant. Of course Dax and I didn't need any protected gear to get close to any form of dark eco. What else can it do to us? Turn me into an ottsel and Dax human again? Nah!

When I saw the plant it was bigger than I expected. Vines and roots were so big it blocked the entire street like a wall. I understood why Ashelin said it was a problem. They couldn't go near the thing without being killed.

Torn ordered the rest of the group to stay away while I try to kill it. To be honest I didn't know how to destroy a dark pod. Metal heads were easier to kill, you just shoot them. What the hell was I going to do to a plant? Deprive it of water?

I placed my gun on the ground, convincing myself it wouldn't do me any good. I took a deep breath and moved my hands towards the largest petal. It was weird looking and it moved as if it was alive.

"WAIT!" Daxter cried.

He hopped off my shoulders and ran back a few feet.

"Alright, go ahead!" He yelled giving me a thumbs up. "And don't worry. You'll be fine!"

I swallowed hard and continued to place my hands on the large thick black petal. The plant reacted suddenly and shot a wave of enormous dark eco into my body.

It hurt like hell. I gripped the petal and drew my head back. I yelled out in pain. My nails grew longer and my hands looked pale. After that everything went fuzzy.

All I could remember was coming to. I felt light headed as I sat there on my knees trying to remember my own name. When I looked up, the plant was fried and the wall of vines had a large gaping hole through it. Dax slowly walked back to my side.

He whistled. "I never see you do that before." He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Whatcha just did..." He paused, "Oh, sorry. I forgot you lose your memory when you turn all...you know."

Usually I can remember what I did when I changed but it was hard. Like trying to remember a bad dream. Torn and the others ran up to join me and they removed their masks. They too were astonish but mostly scared. The soldiers, out of reflex, aimed their guns at me.

"DON'T MOVE!" One yelled.

"Put your weapons down!" Torn barked. "He's on our side, remember?"

"But sir you just saw what _it_ turned into." The solider pointed his gun to the plant "What _it_ just did."

Another man spoke up. "How do we know the Eco Freak won't betray us?"

I got up off the floor and grabbed the soldier's collar..

"Call me _Eco Freak_ again and I'm gonna shove that gun up somewhere you really won't find comfortable!" I said in a low growl.

The soldier quickly glanced at the others and I let him go.

"Alright everyone calm down." Ashelin said. "I don't want to hear anymore arguments, complaints, or threats," She looked at me, "Coming from any of you or else I'll shoot myself."

She picked up my gun and shoved it back into my arms. She turned back to face the others.

"Did I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Yes, commander!" The soldiers shouted.

"Good, Let's keep moving." She walked ahead of us making her way through the hole I apparently made.

"You heard the lady. March!" Torn ordered.

The soldiers quickly followed after their leader. Jinx and I lingered behind. We marched for hours until she finally gave us a break. She said we could rest for an hour before we had to move again.

I separated from the group and left Daxter alone to argue with Jinx. I heard Him say something to Dax but I didn't care. I just needed to be alone. But sure enough that was short lived as Torn walked up next to me. I didn't even realize he was near me until he said something.

"What's with those two?" He asked.

"You know Jinx, same old shit." I answered.

We just stood there in complete silence looking into distance of ruined buildings and metal head shells. Neither one of us felt like starting a conversation. Or so I thought.

"I noticed Ashelin has been acting strange around you lately." He said.

I felt my throat tighten. I decided not say anything in fear I might choke.

"Usually she's much more polite. To you anyway. Now it's almost as if she's pissed off at you."

The tight feeling around my throat disappeared. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"To be honest I don't know but I have a feeling she is." He turned to face me. "What happened between you two back in the desert?"

The same horrible feeling that left my throat traveled all the way down to my stomach.

'Was this what guilt feels like?' I wondered. It would've been stupid to lie to Torn. That guy was a human lie dictator. So I decided to tell the truth...Half of it anyway.

"We had a fight and I told her to go home." I said.

If my eyes weren't fooling me I could swear he looked almost relived.

"So you guys had a fight. That's all?"

"I said some things to her I shouldn't have said. I don't know if she'll forgive for that."

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." He said.

"Maybe it would be best if she didn't." I said to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He patted my shoulder. "Com'on, we're about to move."

I followed him back to the group and he ordered them to get moving. After hiking though the debri of fallen buildings and high ways I found it really strange that we haven't been attacked yet. We were practically in the belly of the beast and I didn't see a single metal head. I became a little anxious.

I gripped my gun and scanned every odd shadow. Soon, we stopped in front an entrance of a large tunnel. Torn threw a bag that he was carrying on the floor and took out a map.

"Here's the plan." He said. "As you all should know, through that tunnel and less than half a mile away from here there's the old racing stadium. In there lies metal head nest. Once inside we split up into two groups. Group one, Team Crimson, will be Me, Ashelin, and Jinx and you three."

He pointed toward the soldiers. "Group two..."

"Team Daxter?" Dax interrupted.

"_Team Dark Rage_," Torn said dryly, "Is with Jak outside the entrance while group one plant the explosives. Once the bombs are activated we have an hour to get our ass as far away from the nest as possible. Any Questions?"

Daxter raised his hand. "Yeah what do I?"

"Keep your furry mouth shut!"

Daxter crossed his arms and mumbled a curse under his breath.

Then I felt something. A presence of some sort. It felt like dark eco except it was moving and fast! I looked around to see whatever it was I was sensing. I didn't see anything but I knew it was there. It was getting closer and we had to move quickly.

"We have to get out of here, now!" I yelled surprising everyone.

"What's wrong?" Torn asked in concern "A metal head?"

"No, something worse. It's heading our way. I can feel it. We have to find a place to hide."

Jinx looked around. "I don't see anything?"

"Me either." Dax said. "What is it?"

The feeling I had in my chest was growing and I was getting really annoyed that they would rather play 21 questions then actually listen to me.

"You're just paranoid." Ashelin said walking inside the tunnel.

"Ashelin wait!" Torn called out to her. "I think we should listen to Jak."

"Then you go ahead and hide! I have a mission to complete." She pointed at her soldiers "Get moving! I didn't order you to stop."

Of course they obeyed and began to follow her to their death. My god, that woman was stubborn.

Before Torn could drag Ashelin back himself there was a small whistling sound coming from the sky. Before we had a chance to look up, an explosion sent us flying backwards.

Daxter landed squarely in Jinx lap and I fell square on my back and yelled out in pain. Slowly I got up and looked directly into the fire pit.

I saw three dark monsters emerge from the crater. I recognized those things in an instant. They attacked us in desert months ago. Seem called them 'the dark creatures.' They came from the star that threatens to destroy the planet. It was hard enough to kill one, let alone three.

"**AHH CRAP!**" Daxter screamed.

Torn was the first to fire but creature blocked the bullets with its shield.

"What the fuck are these things!" he yelled.

I cocked my gun and fired as well.

"Don't ask just keep shooting!" I yelled back "Their shields don't last very long!"

He did so and sure enough the shield broke and the monster fell back while the other two charged forward.

The Ashelin and the soldiers quickly followed suit and began firing. One of the things jumped to sky and landed right on top of soldier. It rammed its long claws right through his amour and into his stomach. The poor bastard began to scream out in pain. Blood flowed out the side of his mouth like small rivers.

"Scarz!" Ashelin screamed.

If that wasn't enough the monster picked him up and ripped him in half. Tossing the lower part of his body to the ground like garbage.

"You Son-of-a-bitch!" Torn yelled and focused all of his attention on killing the monster, firing multiple rounds at it. The monster used the upper body as a shield.

"Get your ugly ass over here!" Torn called out.

Of course the beast gladly complied. It tossed the body and made a quick dash towards him. Torn threw down his gun and took a much larger one he had strapped to his back.

He shot the thing once in the torso and stumbled backwards. It looked completely unfazed.

"Torn, **run**!" I yelled out, but he didn't listen.

The monster lunged forward ready to slice his head off with its sharp black claws. Then it exploded from the inside out, splashing its purple blood and guts everywhere. He put the nozzle of the gun close to his mouth and blew off the smoke that came out of it.

"_Damn I need to get me one of those."_ I thought.

I quickly turned my attention away from Torn, convinced that he was capable of taking care of himself.

Soon enough we took down both the black lengthy monster with ease. I guess they were difficult to kill before because I was alone. But with these guys by my side it was walk through the park.

Jinx strapped the bag of KG bombs to his back and ran to my side. "It ain't over yet goldie locks! We got company!"

Out of the ruins and shadows thirty of the largest metal heads crawled out. We were clearly out numbered.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Daxter screamed from Jinx's shoulder.

"Jinx, Get the bombs out of here." Torn yelled. "We're going to carry out this mission even if it kills us!"

He nodded and ran inside the tunnel. Torn order us to follow while we kept the monster back. Loud sounds of firing of automatics, grenades, and pistols were enough to make anyone go death. It was a war zone.

While half way inside the tunnel a slick metal head ran past us. It jumped on Jinx back and tour the bag off his back. I turned around and shot it in the leg. It screeched a horrible nose and I told Jinx and Dax to keep running. He did, carelessly forgetting about the bombs behind him.

We were almost outside of tunnel and Ashelin stopped firing. She ran out of bullets and angrily tossed the gun to the ground. At first I thought she was going to make a run for it, which would've been wise. Instead she ran forward not backward to the exit.

"Where the hell are you going?" Torn yelled at her.

"We need the bombs!" She yelled back.

Like a mad man she ran directly towards the metal heads. Dodging each attack as she passed them.

"**ASHELIN!"** I yelled and ran after her. I think Torn and the soldiers tried to follow us but when I turned back I saw a large metal head stood in front them. They had no choice but run to the exit.

I followed Ashelin back to the spot where Jinx lost the bombs and she grabbed the bag. I caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you fucking insane?" I yelled at her.

I didn't give her a chance to answer. I pulled her up and started running back. Then I heard the same whistling sound I heard before. As a reaction I jumped on top of her to shield her. The ground shock beneath us and streams of dust fell down on us.

The metal heads around us looked up and ran. While I laid on top of Ashelin with her chest heaving against mines I heard a large cracking sound, then another. Experiencing this same type of scenario back in the mines, I knew exactly what was happening. When I looked into her wide scared eyes she knew it too. The tunnel was going to collapse!

We sprung up from the ground and made a sprint to the end of the tunnel. Half way Ashelin, tripped over a dead metal head. I stopped to help her up but she told me to leave her and keep going. I course I wasn't going to leave her there to die. I couldn't. I didn't know what to do; the whole world felt like it was shaking. First in a long time, I was scared. Not for my life, but for hers.

Just then a light glowed from my body. Like instinct, I clasped my hands over my head. It was like my body worked on its own. Through my eyes everything was beautiful shade of blue and nothing moved. I made time stand still!

'_The girl.'_ Someone said inside my head. _'Save the girl. Save Ashelin.'_

I picked Ashelin up and threw her over my shoulders. I kept running because I knew the miracle that was happening wasn't going to last long. I was feeling weaker by the second. I was so close to the end but the blue aura around my body faded.

And like the gods intended, time continued once again. I made it out just in time. Dust clouds were everywhere and it was difficult to see. I could feel her clinging on tightly on my back, coughing.

I followed the calls of Daxter and Torn through the cloud of dust. Sure enough they came into view. I put her down and we rejoined the others.

"Ashelin," Torn quickly ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine actually." She said shaking. "Ah, w-what just happened?"

"I...Don't know." I answered honestly. "It was probably the light eco inside of me. I must have frozen time somehow."

The Torn and the others were looking at me in astonishment.

"Whoa, you stopped time?" Daxter asked me, still on Jinx's shoulder. "cool!"

"Yeah, I know." The feeling I had when I stopped time was amazing. Almost as good when I changed into my dark side.

Jinx laughed. "Keep doing those magic tricks pretty boy and people would start to think you're Mar."

He pulled out a cigar from his back pocket. "Now let's keep moving. Those metal heads and...Whateva-tha-fuck those black things were will be coming back to look for our asses."

He looked at Dax. "And will you get tha fuck off of me already!" He yelled.

Daxter grumbled and jumped from his shoulder to mine. "Ya smell like burnt tar factory anyway."

We dusted ourselves off and continued on with our mission. Strangely enough I wanted the monsters to come back. I had unfinished business that needed to take care of.

Outside the stadium we waited for Torn and the others to come out the hive while Ashelin and I waited outside. She consisted in no following Torn's original plan. She told him that _I_ needed_ her_ help. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she told him that.

As tough as Ashelin likes to portray herself, I didn't need her backup. With Dax by my side he was all I really needed. Okay, so I admit, he not the best sidekick but he is my best friend.

I sat on top of a broken statue of Mar and watched Ashelin below pace around in circles.

"Hey!" I called to her. She stopped pacing and looked up quickly.

"What? Do you feel does something coming?" She asked.

'_Oh, now she wants to know.'_ I thought. "No." I said. "Why don't you sit down and rest a little bit. You've been on your feet all morning."

"I'm fine." She said and continued pacing.

I jumped down and walked up to her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked suddenly finding an interest in her thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." I said.

She looked annoyed and paced in a different direction. I mimicked her movements.

"You want to know what I was thinking about?" I asked her.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "No, but you're going tell me anyway, right?"

"Well, I was thinking what you were thinking. And I think, you think, whether or not I really do hate you."

"Well right now I think it's pathetic that you think I still give a rat ass about what you think I'm thinking."

"Wait I'm lost." Daxter said. I forgot that he was on my shoulder. "You think, that she thinks, what you're thinking...that she's thinking...Um...Oh forget. I'm just gonna get a headache."

Loud screeching sound rung throw the air. At once we took out our guns. Metal heads appeared like they did before. The only difference was that there were very few them this time.

"I guess we could continue this conversation later." I said.

"It just ended. I have nothing more to say to you." She began firing and so did I.

We spread out ducking behind rocks and fallen pillars. Trying to avoid getting hit by the dark eco blasts.

"Jak over here!" Ashelin yelled, ironically hiding behind a statue of her dead father. I quickly to joined her side.

"Where are the other soldiers when you need them?" I asked her.

"I ordered them to go in hive," She handed me a gun. "I have enough problems protecting my ass. I can't be distracted worrying about theirs."

"Oh god that's just like you." I said as I loaded and cocked my gun.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she reloaded her weapon, which was noticeable bigger than mine.

"You're trying to prove that you're a tough little princess. You think you can handle everything by yourself."

"Daxter," She ignored me. "You should run and hide, you're like living target on Jak's shoulder."

"But Jak needs..." He tried to protest.

"Hide!" She yelled at him causing his fur to fluff up. He jumped off my shoulder and ducked behind some boulders.

"And you," She said to me. "I don't assume that I can handle things on my own. I know I can. And don't you ever call me _princess_ again!"

With that said she got up and ran from behind the statue and I ran the opposite direction. We shot anything that move. On the ground, in the sky, wherever. If it twitched we filled it with lead. A flash lighting danced across the dark grey sky, followed by road of thunder, and finally rain.

It felt like buckets of water was being poured on me. The clothes under my armor were soaked in seconds but that didn't stop me from shooting. Neither did Ashelin. Soon we were back to back, slowing moving in a circle, firing our automatics.

"You're a lousy shooter!" I told her. I had to yell over the rapid sounds of gunshots, the screeching pain of metal heads, and the occasional thunder.

"I didn't know you can be such an ass!" She yelled back.

"Two years of torture will do that to you!" The gun I was using ran out of bullets and I chucked it. I reached behind me and grabbed the two hand guns strapped to Ashelins thighs. I twirled them with my fingers and started shooting again.

"I never actually got a chance to congratulate you!" I continued to taunt her.

"On what?" She asked.

"On your great acting skills. I never knew you were such a good lair!"

"I didn't lie! Nothing happened between us!"

"Nothing happened huh?" I yelled angrily.

"Nope!" She answered.

One by one the metal heads began to retreat. I started to shoot them in the back.

"So I never touched you?" I stopped yelling.

I shot a metal head. "You didn't scream when we first kissed?"

Then another. "And I didn't make you cum all over my hand."

I killed the last one remaining. "You're right Ashelin, nothing did happen between us."

Her gun had long since run out ammunition and she heard everything I've said. We turned around to face each other. I looked in her sultry green eyes. Rain drops falling from the tip of her nose down to her red ruby lips.

"Go to hell." She whispered.

"Ladies first," I whispered back, "Princess."

We dropped our guns and grabbed each other and engaged in a deep messy kiss. She thrusted her tongue into my mouth, my own tongue fiercely playing with hers. She yanked at my armor forcing me to lean closer to her. It made me wish I have taken off my armor for I can feel her wet body against mine.

My hands were tightly gripped on her waist, pulling her hips to rub against my pelvis. Her back bent slightly. She tasted just as sweet as she did in desert. The rain water made her taste even better. I moved one of my hands from her waist slowly down her firm round ass. Giving it a tight squeeze. She moaned sending a little vibration into my mouth.

There we were. Surrounded by bullet casing, dead metal heads, in the middle of a ruined city. To be honest I felt slightly aroused by it all.

"Well, well, well." I heard someone said.

We quickly broke our kiss and looked around. We both looked down at the little wet orange ottsel grinning at us.

"Daxter!" We both gasped.

"Look at what we got here. To love birds left alone for a minute and already their hitting it off. How cute."

"How long you've been standing there?" Ashelin asked, my hands still on her bottom.

"I came out of hiding when I heard Jak mentioned something about his hand." He said slyly.

"This isn't what you think," she removed my hands and pushed me away. "We were just..."

"Showing how much you two missed each other?" he interrupted.

Her cheeks became redder then they were before. The poor girl was embarrassed.

"If you tell anyone what you saw I'll..."

I put my hands on her shoulder. "He won't. Trust me." I assured her. "You won't tell anyone. Right, Dax?"

He placed his hand over his heart and raised the other. "May the Precursors strike me down if I tell another living soul."

Ashelin didn't look too convinced but I knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Daxter can be a loud mouth sometimes but there was one thing he was capable of doing. And that was keeping secrets.

Minutes later the rain stopped and the clouds parted showing a late afternoon sky. Torn and the others came out of the hive bruised and slightly wounded. He told us some of the eggs inside hatched prematurely. They took care of them and planted the booms.

Jinx used his radio to speak to a driver miles away. He told the pilot that the pod or plant was taken care of along with a few monsters so it was safe to bring the cargo ship to our location.

The ship got there in no time flat. We boarded and Jinx asked if we could leave the door opened. We didn't have to ask why. He wanted to see his 'creation' at work. As the ship took to the sky we all sat back completely exhausted, watching the green mushroom cloud grow in the distance.

Back at the Naughty Ottsel I was invited to sit at a table with the same soldiers who called me _it_ and _eco freak_. Word past around the bar quick about what I did. Soon soldiers thanked me for helping out, others almost apologized, and the rest just nodded their heads in approval.

We had a few drinks and played card games. Daxter, Torn, Jinx eventually joined in to play. I lost some and won some. Daxter lost them all, along with his money. And Torn was... actually taking me for everything got.

He shuffled the deck in his hands.

"That was some great work you guys did today." He said as he passed five cards to each player.

They thanked him.

"The mission we completed today was almost impossible. I'm surprised we managed to get it done with only one casualty. You guys are the greatest platoon I ever seen."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our Magical Eco Friend here." One bulky soldier said rubbing my head, messing up my short hair.

'_Magical Eco Friend?'_ I thought, _'I think I'm actually going to miss being called Eco Freak.'_

Daxter studied his cards. "And let's not forget Or..."

"_Orange Lighting,_ we know!" We all said.

"Hey, Remember without me, Khor would still be alive running amuck."

"Right." Torn said rolling his eyes. "Let's just play."

After a few bets were made, cards picked up, and losses Dax threw his losing hand down on the table.

"Bah, Screw this!" He said. "We should be partying instead of playing a lousing game of cards."

He jumped off the table and walked in the middle of the bar with his arms wide open. "We need music, women, booze, food, and did I mention women?"

"A party, huh?" Torn rubbed his chin. "That's not a bad idea."

I lazily dropped my cards out of hand and stuck my finger into ear. I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. "Huh?" I said.

"What? You're actually agreeing with me?" Daxter asked him. "Did you hit your head while you were in the hive?"

"My platoon fought hard since day one. We all deserve a night off."

He placed his cards down, showing us yet another winning hand. I cursed silently to myself while throwing the last of my money in the middle of the table.

"So Daxter," He asked, "You think you can get the Naughty Ottsel up and running in a few hours?"

"Hey, they don't call my orange lighting for nothing. ZA-ZING!"

It was amazing. In two hours Dax actually got the place to look decent Somehow he managed to fill the bar with beautiful women. With the help of Tess and I of course. Keria who finally decided to leave lab came over. Torn got in contacted Ashelin at the HQ to swing by. She was reluctant at first but Torn was persistent.

After nearly five minutes on the communicator he got her to cave in. She agreed she'll come to Daxter's party but only for an hour. Before ending transmission Torn said "Wear that little dress I like so much."

I almost drop the crate of liquor bottles I was holding, the thought of Ashelin wearing anything 'girly' was almost impossible to imagine. I was surprised she even had a dress. I began to wonder what it might look like.

As the bar was in a verge of completion our ex-Krisom soldiers strolled in. Right away Tess was thrilled to serve drinks at the counter. She maybe a little dim-witted but when it comes to mixing drinks she was a genius. Keria and I stayed at our own little table at the corner of the room, flirting with each other as we sipped our drinks. Daxter spoiled our little quite moment by cranking up the music to full blast.

Keira started to complain and the loud music did bother me a little. I decided to leave Keira at the table and ask Dax to turn the music down a some.

But I was distracted by beautiful woman wear a dark burgundy tube dress. It fitted her flawlessly; a smooth, soft, stretchy material that hugged her curves perfectly. The only thing that was off was her faded color jacket and worn out pair black leather army boots.

"I see you like my dress." Ashelin said snapping my eyes from her feet to her face.

"Ashelin... hi." I said.

'Hi' was all I could manage to say. I wondered how long I was staring. Probably really long judging from her devilish smile. Never in my life have I thought I would see her wearing something like that. Torn came around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't actually think you were going to wear it." he purred. "The last time you wore something like this was about a year ago."

"Two." She corrected. "During Daxter's grand opening party, remember?"

I wasn't there, well I was there but I was up stairs in my room with Keira having...Yeah, you know.

Torn let go her hips and spun her around for a kiss. And there it was again, that little growl in the back of my mind. I ignored it. It was a time for celebration. I didn't want to ruin it by becoming mad jealous Jak tearing up the place.

Before I could turn around and go back to Keira I heard a rapid beeping sound. The sound only a small communicator could make. I had already taken off my armor, weapons, and gadgets and left it upstairs.

Torn sighed. "You actually brought this with you." He said as her reached in between Ashelin's breast.

He pulled out a small device that could fit in the palm of a child's hand. She had a little guilty look on her face which made her look so innocent. Cute even.

"I had to." She said. "They need me."

Torn answered the communicator and a soldier on the other end were frantic. His comrades were attached by monsters they've never seen before. What he described was the monster we encountered during our mission to stadium. They needed help and badly.

"I have to go." Ashelin whispered looking down. Most likely to avoided the look of disappointment on Torn's face.

"You're not going anywhere." He lifted her chin up. "Stay here, with Dax and the others and enjoy yourself for once. Try not to be such a stick-in-the-mud."

She shook her head. "No, I'm the general and it's my responsibility to..." He kissed her. I wasn't mad at him. It was the only way to shut her up.

"Get few drinks and relax. I got everything under control."

He let go of her and made his way towards the back door, I followed. I assumed he would need my help as well. When we were outside in the ally he turned around and put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Jak, you stay here too. I can handle this."

"What? Com'on Torn you know I'm not going stay here while I know you're out there fight those things."

"You know that you're the only guy I actually trust watching my back. But," He paused for a moment. "I need you to keep Ashelin here and out of danger."

"You want me to keep her here?" I laughed. "How? She's not a pet. I can't force her to stay put..."

"I know she's not a goddamn pet Jak!" He yelled. "I hate to admit it but you and Ashelin have this weird friendship thing that I don't have with her. If you ask her to stay here than she will. She listens to you! Alright!"

The ally was quiet for moment. Quiet long enough to make me realize something. All this time I was jealous of Torn because he had someone I most secretly desired but he was jealous of my so called friendship I have with Ashelin. He turned away to rest his hand on the brick wall. He took a deep breath.

He turned around "Just keep her here tonight. For me." he said.

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward I simply nodded.

"Thanks. I better get going." He left down the dank ally into streets.

Something inside of me told me to go with him, ignore what he just said and go fight by his side. But then there was another voice, it said to go back inside. There was a little lonely lady unprotected waiting for me.

I turned on heal and walked back in the extremely noisy bar. Through the dancing crowd I spotted Ashelin at the bar ordering her first drink. I sat on the empty stool next to her and ordered the same. We didn't say anything to each other until our drinks came.

She took a rather long sip. "So, what are you now?" She spoke "My watchdog?

I took sip. "I'm just here for drink."

"I'm not stupid. Torn told you to keep an eye on me because I'm just a stubborn little fire cracker."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Jak!" Keira called from behind me "Where were you? I was sitting all by my..." I saw her eyes darted away from my gaze to the Ashelin's.

"Oh, it's you." She said dryly.

"Well, that was friendly hello." Ashelin said crossing her legs. "Isn't past you bed time?"

She sneered.

"Keria," I said trying to break the ice. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"I can see that. Jak can I speak to you. _Alone_."

I excused myself from Ashelin as my jealous girlfriend dragged me back to our table.

"I've been thinking," She said. "Well, uh. It's getting late and I want to head home. Back to the HQ."

I nodded, honestly not caring where she was going with this.

"Maybe you would like to take me home tonight." She cooed.

I almost jumped on her at that very moment but restrained myself. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for weeks. I could finally release all the tension I had inside of me. Without another word I took her hand and headed to the doors but I looked over my shoulders and glanced back at Ashelin. She looked at me sadden but quickly looked away.

Then I remembered the promise I made and used that as my excuse. I stopped dragging Keira and pretended I had forgotten something. She asked me what was wrong.

"Oh, I just remembered I promised Dax I would stay after the party. I have to help him clean up the place, you know."

"But can't he ask Tess or someone else for help?" She pouted.

"He can but I did make a promise. So I'll take rain check on tonight. Besides we'll have plenty of time together when the war is over."

She gave me almost annoyed look. I guess hurts when your own words get thrown back at. She sighed and kissed me goodnight. As for me I returned back to sit next to the beautiful general who kindly enough offered me a drink.

The rest of the night I completely had forgotten about Keria, Dax, Tess, and everyone else. I was actually having fun talking to Ashelin. Blame it on the liquor but I managed to make her laugh a few times. I never engaged in such long conversation with anyone before. Okay so the conversation we had was mostly insults but it was still nice.

She turned to look at me, with something very different in her eyes. It burned in me setting off a spark. I've seen it before, back during that night in the desert and again near the stadium.

"So are we going to do this all night?" She said softly. "Curse at each other. Spew a few insults then eventually we get board and then go our separate ways."

She gently placed her hand on my knee causing me to jerk a little. She snaked her hand up my thigh and leaned closer, her lips near my ear.

"Jak," she whispered sending a shiver down my spine. "I'm tired of playing games. I need you to fuck me." That sounded more of a commanded then request.

Now unless Tess had slipped something in her drink there was no possible way she was drunk. Everything she said was in sober state of mind. She continued rub my thigh with her hand.

"Ashelin." I hissed.

She slowly darted her hot wet tongue in my ear. "Please," She begged "Just this once."

She moved her mouth from my ear to my lips but I grabbed her shoulders holding her still. She looked at me confused as I stared into her eyes.

"Not here." I said.

I took her delicate wrist practical yanking her of the stool to the back room. It was a fairly large place except it was cramped with barrels and boxes of wine and other drinks. I nearly pushed her in and slammed the door locking it behind me. I'm sure no one saw us go in and no one was going to hear us either. I was glad I never asked Daxter to turn down the music.

She looked anxious, breathing hard. I grabbed her waist and kissed her, growling in her mouth. I pushed her until the back her legs hit the edge of the only small round table in the room. With a rather loud grunt I grabbed the back of her thighs and hosted her up on the table.

I yanked off her jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor. I pulled her soft tight tube dress down to the hips along with bra. Licking my lips push her down on her back and sucked on her nipple. She moaned and gasped, arching her back upwards. She squeaked when I bit down on her hard bud, leaving teeth marks behind.

I stood up some and reached under her dress. Pulling her red panties off and discarding them. I was through with foreplay. I wasn't thinking about her needs at all. Only mine. I released my pulsing erection from pants and position myself at her entrance.

I looked up at her beat red face, her eyes begging me to take her. I could feel the most devious smile spread across my face before I grabbed her hips and plunged inside of her. She screamed wrapping her hands around my neck and legs around my hips. Pushing me deeper inside her tight moist heat.

I pulled out, then I rammed back inside again. Fucking her deeper with each thrust. She screamed my name over and over again. I was rough her, not gentle and soft as I would've been with Keira. I didn't know or care if I was hurting her. I was too busy enjoying my selfish pleasure.

She released her arms around my neck and grabbed both sides of the table moving her hips steadily with mines. Besides the loud thumping music and the creaking of the table, her screams filled the small storage room.

"OH GODS!" She would scream, "JAK! JA**AAHHH!**"

The room became hot and muggy. Sweat ran down tip of my nose and I blew it off. Never once slowing down. My grunts became low growls and if I was possible my thrust became more brutal.

Suddenly a small spark of purple electricity appeared. My hands were turning pale but quickly faded back to its original tan color. It was trying takeover of me.

"SHIT!" I cursed trying to ignore the beast that wanted to be freed.

'_She using you to get what she wants. A quick fuck!' _It said.

'Shut...Up.' The pit of my stomach tighten. I could feel that I was coming.

'_The little bitch betrayed you! You can punish her by letting me out!'_

'SHUT UP!'

Her walls squeezed around me as she hit the peak of her climax. She screamed out at the top of her lungs. With one last thrust I explode inside her throwing my head back and roared. It sounded inhuman. Definitely the dark eco side of me.

I took all my strength not collapse on the floor but instead resting my upper body on Ashelin's. We laid there panting trying to pull ourselves together.

"Jak." She gasped.

I lifted myself up using my hand as leverage. I stared down at her flushed face and smiled. When I leaned down for a kiss she stopped me. Lazily placing one hand against my chest.

"Jak, I have to get dressed." She whispered.

"Oh, right." I said slowly pulling out.

She sat up and I tucked myself back in my pants. I watched her dress. Pulling her bra up and tugging her dress down. I picked up her panties and her jacket and handed them to her. She snatched them quickly, shoving her underwear between her breast and tying the jacket around her waist.

We stood there in complete silence for moment. She ran her fingers through her red dreaded hair before looking at me directly. She had this look of uncertainty, as if she was lost and wasn't sure where to go. She backed up against the door.

"Tell Torn about this and I won't hesitate to kill you."

She looked back at me and smiled playfully. Knowing damn well I would never tell my comrade about our little tumble.

She swung open door and slammed shut behind her. Leaving me there in that cluttered room alone. I chuckled to myself, knowing that this wasn't the end of our little secret.

**-End of Chapter Five-**

A/N: I'm sure Jak right now could really use one of Jinx's cigars, huh? Yes, this was my first time writing a full lemon. But the lemony goodness is not over yet! For chapter six gets dirtier! Dark Jak is next. He's a filthy bugger but we love him! Will Ashelin feel the same after her encounter with the "real dark hero?":

_-Till next time, much love!_


	7. Eco Freak

**(A/N):** I know, I know. "What the hell took me so long?" Well I had to drop a lot of things including this story in order to get a few things straighten out. I'm not going to bore with what I had to do these past few weeks so here's chapter six, but first:

**WARNING: This chapter contains crude language, adult situations, and violence!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter/2/3/X

**-Chapter Six: Eco Freak-**

_(Ashelin POV)_

Our sexual encounters were only every so often. With the war, and of course Jak's _girlfriend_ continuously getting in our way it was almost impossible to be alone. We don't necessarily plan this. It just catches us by surprise. Or rather he catches me by surprise.

I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark room. The door slide closed and I was spun around and pined against a cold wall. My mouth was covered so my curses were muffled by a dark stranger. The only light source in the room was coming from a small computer screen nearby. It was enough to identify my kidnapper.

"You need to be more alert next time, commander." Jak whispered to me in husky voice. I almost melted.

"Don't scare me like that," I said, "I could've killed you."

"I really would like to see you try."

Before I could say anything he kissed me. Softer then he has ever had before. I'll admit that I enjoyed it greatly when he's rough but that kiss felt so different, so warm and affectionate. It made my stomach flutter. Jak has been gentler and less insulting to me lately. He won't even pick a fight with me anymore. He'll just laugh and say _"Whatever you say princess."_ and walk away. Or he would fuck me. It depends on the situation.

Jak's hands gently roamed over my breast and down to my hips. Then for a moment he stopped kissing me. My eyes were still closed before he spoke.

"Where were you headed?" He asked.

He started to undress me.

"I'm assuming the same room you were headed to." I said assisting him.

"Actually I just came from there. He has a broken rib, a few stitches. You know the usual."

I undid his belt buckle. "Maybe I should see how's he's doing before we-"

"He'll live." He said.

I was completely naked. Jak only took off his armor and shirt. I kissed him on his collar bone and slowly bent down own my knees. I rubbed his erection through the fabric of his pants until it was fully harden then I released him.

I wrapped my hands around his hard, pulsing member and trailed my tongue playful over his tip. He sucked air through his teeth trying his best not groan too loud. Finally I took his entire cock into my wet mouth. His fingers roamed through my dreaded hair. His body tensed and I sucked harder. I took him out slowly licked his pulsing vein. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and forced me back up on my feet. He was enjoying the moment and didn't want to cum to soon.

He reached down to the back of my thighs and hoisted me up back against the cold wall. He slowly entered me and I couldn't repress the moan that escaped from my mouth. He bit my bottom lip until he was deep inside me. We kissed one last time before he began thrusting.

My moans mixed with his grunts, the cold air around us felt so good against our hot sweaty bodies. I prayed the room was sound proof; most of them should be anyway. I saw jolts of purple light but just assumed that they were from the computers. Soon enough I came then shortly after he did too.

He put me down to soon. I almost collapsed but he caught me. He wrapped his arms around my upper body, squeezing me close to him.

"Jak?" I said breathlessly.

No answer. Just his ragged breathing.

"Jak?" I repeated louder.

"I know." He said still holding me tight. "Just give me a moment."

He was...hugging me. It was really strange, if not foreign to me. No one has ever actually hugged me before. Not my father, not even Torn. After what seemed like an eternity he let me go. I never asked him why he did it, maybe I was too afraid to know.

Despite our few _tumbles_, I felt our relationship should not go beyond what it was. The thought of having something more was out of the question. But that never stopped me from thinking about it.

As we dressed I began to imagine what our relationship would've been like if things were different. If I wasn't in love with Torn or if Jak wasn't so attached to that annoying mechanic. Maybe we could've...

I shook off the thought quickly and finished dressing myself. I told Jak I would see him later in the war room. I left and made my way to the medical room again. The red and white door opened automatically. The old doctor greeted me with a smile and Torn was laying down on a white bed. The doctor continued sowing stitches in his arm.

He grunted. "Shit, don't I have enough stitches yet?" He asked

"Not quite." The doctor said. "But the morphine should be kicking in. Soon you won't feel a thing."

"That stuff makes me feel funny. Besides a little pain never… Ahh fuck!" Torn placed his hand over his bandaged chest.

"Try to deny the pain all you want. It _will_ hurt like hell" The doctor continued. "After we're done here I'm going to give you a few pills. I advise you use them until your wounds are completely healed. During that time I fully recommended you rest."

"You're kidding right?" Torn chuckled. "If you haven't noticed _Doc_ there's a war happening."

"And you won't be any help if you're dead." I said.

I walked around and sat on the bed.

Torn sat up. "Ashelin I..." He flopped back down on his pillow, clenching his teeth in pain.

I put my hand over his ribs. "Idiot. You have a broken rib. Don't try to get up."

"Ah...I'm fine."

"No you're not." I said more smoothly running my hands through his dreads. "Torn, I don't want you to fight until you're ready to be out there again."

"I'm fine." He repeated more faintly. "I can bag fifty metal heads in this condition. And nine KG-bots." He joked, hopefully.

"I know you can." I smiled. "But I want five hundred dead metal heads on my door step. And you can't give that amount right now."

"Heh...That's...What you think." Torn closed his eyes.

"Thank the gods." The doctor said still working on the huge gash in his arm. "The sleeping pills kicked in. I normally wouldn't give a patient a pill he didn't know what it was for. But He wouldn't stay still...Young soldiers these days. Never know what's good for them."

I sighed. "Yeah, we don't."

My communicator began to beep. I answered it almost immediately. It was Samos calling from the war room. I thought it was about the meeting but instead he called to warn me that Veger was there at the HQ.

I grind my teeth and squeezed the communicator so tight in my hand I heard a crack. I gave Torn one last look before I left. Jak informed me weeks ago about Veger plans and what he did to my father's palace. I was determined to make him pay dearly.

I marched through the war room hoping to see Veger but he wasn't there yet. Everyone else was. Jak, Samos, Onin, Pecker, Keria, Tess, and the orange rat bastard.

"This is not good." Daxter said "Jak and I ain't supposed to be here! And I'm sure by now the whole city knows where we are. What are we gonna do? I don't want to go to jail and end up like Jak"

Jak cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that's there's anything wrong with ya." Daxter cleared his throat. "It's just ya know. The whole dark eco thing and all."

"Oh Daxter" Tess picked up the little rodent "I won't let Veger or anyone hurt you."

They rubbed their noses together "Cause I'll kill 'em" She giggled.

Daxter laughed nervously "Heh-heh, and I believe you would too."

The elevator doors opened and the only thing that was heard was Veger's 'high all mighty' voice.

"I thought I made myself clear when I gave your sentence,_ Jak_!" He spat.

Six soldiers marched inside surrounding him.

"Whoa!" Daxter yelled. "Talk about your De ja vu!"

"I gave you a warning before, I told what would happen if you step your foot back in my city again!"

Jak stood still, he didn't flinch, and he didn't lose his anger. He did nothing.

"At my command shoot the traitor, READY!"

The guards cocked their guns. Keira tried to run in front of them but one of the unarmed guards held her back.

"Jak run!" Keira screamed.

"AIM"

They took aim and Daxter and Pecker stood front of Jak with their arms spread out and eyes sealed shut. Like their short little bodies would barricade the bullets.

"Fi..."Unfortunately Veger was unable to give his last command due to an unexpected punch to jaw. From me!

He fell to the floor but was quickly assisted back on his feet. The look on his face was priceless. He was in so much pain I could feel it. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his chin.

"H-How dare you!" He said in the most deep voice he could muster. "I am a grand council and you can't..."

"Shut up Veger!" I snapped.

"Yeah shut your beak!" Pecker yelled.

He grunted. "What is the meaning of this Ashelin?"

"Jak told me all about your plans. And how you destroyed my palace! You risked hundreds of lives looking for the power of Precursors so you can become some _god_."

The guards started mumbling and whispering to each other. Veger shifted uncomfortably.

"You can't prove any of those accusations." He countered. "For all you know the Eco freak lied to you. Trying to turn your back on me!"

"Don't make me laugh." I said. "We're tired of your scheming. Count Veger, I hereby dissolve the City Council and strip you of your title, command, and all privileges. Now get out of my sight."

I waved him off and focused all my attention to the grid table.

"What! You can't do that to me!"

"She just did." Daxter interrupted.

"Ha!" Pecker laughed. "Owned!"

"Oh how I plan to make stuffed animals out of you two someday!" Veger set his attention back to me. "I am the only one left on this doomed planet that have the answers you're looking for!"

He pointed his staff towards the ceiling. "That star you see in the sky! Do you even know what it is?"

"A satellite." Jak answered. "That's going to crash on this planet."

Daxter jumped on the table. "Setting forth a horrible evil, so on and so forth. Nothin' new."

"And it's being controlled by Erol." Keira added. "Who became a cyborg and is controlling the KG-bots and metal head army."

"Aarrggkkk and the catacombs are a key to stopping him!" Pecker squawked.

Veger was shocked about how much information we have acquired without his help. He faced turned red with anger.

"We have no need for you anymore Count Veger!" Samos said. "We got Jak back on our side."

"And Daxter!" The ottsel yelled "Why does everyone forget to include me these speeches. My name was one the first game people! Jak _AND_ Daxter!"

"Enough!" Veger yelled. "Be that as it may but I am the only one with the knowledge to turn on the planetary defense grid!"

Well that was certainly unexpected.

"You're lying!" Jak said.

"You really think so Eco Freak!" Veger griped his staff. "Now beg me for my help! Precursors know you'll need it."

"There will be a cold day in hell before we beg for your help." I said. "Guards, escort Count Veger out of the building."

They grabbed his arm but he yanked it away. "Don't touch me!"

Veger walked inside the elevator and they followed him. "Don't think you've won yet fools! You will all burn! You hear me!"

"Hey Count Luger!" Daxter shouted as he put up two middle fingers in the air.

"It's Ve-" The doors closed shut.

The whole room celebrated as soon as Veger was gone. Keira jumped into Jak's arms as Samos congratulated him for not fighting back this time. Everyone was happy except for me. I knew things couldn't end that easily. I tried to leave the room unnoticed until Jak called out to me.

"Ashelin." He said. "Thank you."

"I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice." I said not sounding too joyful.

The expression on his face went from happy to concerned. "What's wrong? It's over. Veger can't do anything to me anymore."

"You're right, he can't but...Never mind." I wanted to walk away but his hands were on my shoulders.

"Maybe he was right about holding the power to turn on the defense grid." He said, "But we don't need him. I promise I will find a way to stop Erol and his ship."

"It's not that. It's just..." I sighed. "If Veger knew you were here then the entire city knows too, even the others council men. As soon as they hear about what I've done to Veger they'll put my leadership into questioning."

"What could they possibly do to you? You're the leader of this whole city. If anything just do to them what you did to Veger."

"I can't do that Jak!" I yelled drawing attention to us.

I was getting angry by the lack of knowledge he knew about politics. I removed his hands and tried my best to keep my patience.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "The city needs me as much they need the Council. And as much as a dick Veger is, striping him from his power won't be easy to explain to the people."

"Just tell them the truth." He said.

"I can't prove that Veger destroyed the castle."

"Then tell them that you wanted to help a friend."

Oh god if only it would be that easy. I forced a smile on my face and lied.

"I will Jak."

_-TWO DAYS LATER-_

The court was empty and shadows practically covered the whole room except for the center. No shouting pedestrians, no comrades by my side, no Jak. The echoing of my tapping boots hitting the floor was the only sound in the court room. I made a complete stop in the center. I stood before the bench waiting for my judges.

Tonight a different trail was being organized. Everything that happened that night was off the record. I didn't tell anyone else about this meeting. I went alone. This was something private. This was between me and the Grand Council.

A door creaked opened and one by one the Council men came in. Each one greeting me politely and sat in their chairs. Out of respect greeted them each by their names and together as a whole.

"Good Evening Council." I said.

"Good Evening Ashelin, leader of Haven City." They said together.

"Do you know why we called you here today?" Councilor Drake asked me. He was now the oldest and new leader of the group.

"Yes, to understand why Count Veger was stripped of his title and duties."

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other with curious eyes.

"To be honest General Ashelin we have called you here tonight about a different matter."

I raised my eyebrows. Questions flooded my head_. 'What other possible reason why the Council called me here?'_

"We fully support you on your decision. It was wise to take Veger out of the Council."

I felt a little relieved but then anxious as to what the Council wanted to know.

"General Ashelin the questions we have for you might be personal but I can assure you it's for the greater good of the city. These questions will be specifically about your relationship with vigilante, Jak."

I didn't like where this was headed. I tried to keep myself from showing any emotion.

"Relationship?" I questioned.

"Yes, you see when the Baron, your father, was the ruler we kept a close eye on the mysterious civilian. We know that he is not from here and we also know about the dark eco experiments. He was one of the test subjects."

"Council Drake, if I may interrupt." I said. "But what does Jak's past have to do with me?"

Again silence.

"You're right; we shouldn't dawdle on the questions." He put his papers down and removed his glasses. "We believe Jak is receiving special treatment because of you growing relationship with him. He shouldn't be in the front lines, or in the war for that matter, fighting. He is not soldier or a civilian of this city. He's-"

"Growing relationship?" I interrupted again. "Jak is a common mercenary helping us in battle. He chooses to help and I've never asked for his assistance." I lied. "And right now I can't be picky about whether or not I believe someone is qualified to fight."

"It's not about being qualified; Jak is infected with Dark Eco. The enemy's power!"

"We use dark eco wells before against the metal heads. What does it matter if Jak is infected with it?"

"He broken countless laws, killed soldiers during the Baron's rule. Complete disregard for the highest councils!"

"It was all out of self defense. You knew who my father was. Shoot first then kill all saviors later."

"The bottom line is that he _is_ a monster." He said sternly. "Jak cannot be trusted with our army or our people. And your relationship with this man is blinding you from seeing that."

He put his glasses back on the brim of his long nose and began reading a piece of paper. "We have reasons to believe that you are having a sexually relationship with vigilante"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I yelled.

"I advise you watch you tone General, it does not look good on your part."

It felt as if I was stuck in a interrogation room and the lights were being forced in my eyes. They were trying to break me. But why? What was the real purpose behind all of this? How did they know about me and Jak? I had no time to think, the longer I took to respond the guiltier I appeared.

"And what reasons do you have to believe such smut?" I asked holding back my anger.

"A witness's testimony, a soldier's to be exact. When questioned he claimed to have seen you two together."

"It's not true I was never in a sexual relationship with Jak."

"I going to read you the witnesses' statement: '_I saw my General and the blondie together during the middle of the night. This was at the Naughty Ottsel a few weeks ago. They were both sitting together at the bar. It seemed as if they were engaging in what looked like a kiss. Soon they left. I didn't know where they went off to."_

"That doesn't prove anything. I admit I was at the bar that night with Jak. It was a social get together. Plenty of couples were there too. He probably confused me for someone else."

"Maybe so but I would like to continue reading: _'...Then I saw the two enter a back room. Minutes went by and I thought I heard noises. My table was furthest from the music so I knew the sound wasn't coming from there. I thought I heard screaming so I went to see if the General was okay. The door was locked so I pressed my ears to the door. I knew right away what the sounds were..."_

"Stop!" I yelled feeling the heat rise to my face. I was found out but I wasn't going to admit it. "Jak is an asset to our mission, He may be infected with dark eco but his ability has had helped us take back the advantage! He's an outsider, yes, but he is going to help us win!"

My blood was boiling I can feel myself losing my temper. "And with all due respect Council it is none of your business who I decide to have sex with. My mind is on the well being of Haven city. No matter what it takes!"

With one last outburst I said something I truly regretted ."Jak means nothing to me!"

The words echoed through the court room and there was utter silence. My heart was in a great deal of pain as if I wronged him for saying those words. I marched out the court room before the so-called trial was even over. I just wanted to go home and be left alone.

As soon as I arrived at the HQ it was really late. I decided to walk instead of fly my zoomer at the court house. The moment I entered my room I striped my clothes off, tossing them on the already messy floor. As usual I left my bra and panties on. And a hunting knife strapped around my thigh.

I looked around my moonlit room feeling there was something amiss. Something wasn't right and it made my skin crawl. I hugged myself feeling a chill, my balcony door was opened. I could've sworn I locked it. Suddenly my instincts told me to turn around.

"Who's there?" I said as I scanned the room carefully. No answer.

I saw someone standing in the darkest corner of my room and I pulled out my knife. He was leaning back with his arms crossed. I squinted to see his face in the poorly lit room.

"Jak!" I exclaimed "You really need to stop doing this. I'm not kidding when I said I could've killed you." I put my knife away.

He didn't say a word and I began to question if it was really him.

"Jak? Is that you?" I walk closer but something told me to stop. "This isn't funny. Can you please come out the dark. I can't really see you."

"What? Are you scared of me princess?" He said in a slightly deeper voice.

"No, I just don't like you hiding in my room." I answered.

Again it was silent. I took small step backwards. "I'm not really in the mood Jak. I had a busy night."

"I know, I was there."

I felt pale all of a sudden.

"Surprised?" He said "I followed you. Someone told about the meeting. I didn't want you to be there alone. Without..." He chuckled. "Without a friend."

"You heard everything." I wasn't asking a question. I had feeling he did.

"I'm nothing to you, right?"

I went from feeling cold to blazing hot. I started breathing a little faster. "Jak I didn't mean it. I was just trying to...I couldn't tell them the truth. I had to say something..."

"You're a really are good lair." He laughed. "I actually believed all those things you said."

"But I did mean it. The things I said to the council weren't true..."

"I thought you actually cared... I'm so fucking stupid to fall for your tricks. I should've never came here." He clenched his fist. "He was right."

"Who was right?" I asked.

"He was right!" He grunted.

He put his hands over his face. Even in the dark I could see how angry and hurt he was. How could've I done that to him. Never in my life had a felt so guilty. I wanted go to him and apologize for all that I said at the court house. As soon I took a step forward he yelled at me.

"Ashelin don't come near me!"

Sparks of light jolted all around him. First I thought he was just angry at me but it was clear what was happening.

"Jak you have to fight it. Don't let it take over-"

"I can't stop it!" He whimpered "Ashelin get away from me..."

It sounded like he was in a lot of pain "**RUN!**" he roared.

I should've listened; instead I stood there like an idiot. I watched as he slowly change in front me. He dropped on one knee, his head down, his shoulders slumped.

Finally he stood up. He was slightly taller than before. His hands were bigger and his nails looked sharp but shorter then last time he changed. Could he make them grow as long as he wanted? Jak's beautiful blue eyes were now black coals; horns grew out of his head. He looked like a demon from an old fairy tale book. He smiled a devilish smile and showed me with his perfect sharp teeth.

I was in a horrible nightmare I couldn't wake up from. My heart was going to pound out of my chest. My mind was screaming run but my legs were stumps. I just watched him as he emerged from the dark and walked slowly towards me. Snaps of electricity popping all around him.

I found the use of my legs once more and turned to run but he caught my leg. I tripped and broke my fall with my hands. He dragged me under his large body and I turned stiff. I was to frighten to move or breathe. Just looking into its dark eyes scared the life out of me.

His nostrils flared and he lowered his face down to my chest. He ripped my bra off in one swift motion. His long purple tongue slithered over my breast, neck, and face. Leaving a thick snail trail behind. Its tongue darted back over my breast again. I was disgusted but my body was enjoying it. My nipples harden and a small whimper escaped from my mouth.

For a moment I believed it was going to me eat me alive. Trying to focus I grabbed the knife from my strap and stabbed him in the chest. It roared and I was able to run for it. Headed for my closet to get a gun but I felt a sharp implement scrape across my back. I yelled out in pain and fell on the floor. I could feel the warm blood running down my sides.

Despite the pain I turned around and saw the monster licking the blood from its finger tips while pulling the knife out of its chest. His wound healed instantly.

I dealt with far worse than a minor abrasion to the back. I got up quickly and held my fighting stance. I was excellent at hand to hand combat but even then I knew it was pointless. But by the gods I wasn't going to die without a fight.

I threw a punch but he blocked it with his arm, then I tried to knee him the stomach but he grabbed my leg and threw across the room. I came in collision with my dresser, causing all the bottles of perfume I never used crashing to ground. I saw white flashes of light every time blinked or moved. I tried to get up but my legs gave in. I held on to the dresser for support.

Before I knew what was happening his large hands wrapped around my waist. He lifted me off the floor, my hands holding tight to his arm. The thought of him crushing me to death made me sweat bullets.

His began licking the sweat off the side of face like an animal until he finally let me go. But soon after he pinned back to the floor. His hand pressed flat on my back; the other lifted my hips up in the air. He Ripped off my underwear. I pictured him smiling down at me while he released his cock out of his pants. I closed my eyes shut bracing myself what was to come.

"_No."_

He grabbed my hips, painfully digging his claws into my skin. I screamed when he rammed into my sensitive folds from behind. I grabbed whatever little carpet I could under me. He continued to pound himself in and out of me as my body tensed. I felt hot jolts inside of me which only made the pain far worse than it already was.

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face or the blood dripping from my back damping the expensive rug underneath me. I could feel I was coming, my walls tighten against his member. Each thrust driving me closer to what was probably the most painful orgasm I had ever experienced. My screams were only whimper because my throat was swore. My entire body shudder, the smell of blood, sweat, and sex was unbearable.

The muscle in my body seemed to have given up and I waited for him to finish. A loud roar shook the room and I felt a warm fluid filled my inside. Just when I thought the worse was over he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my shoulders. I tried to scream but no sound came out.

He pulled out and rolled me on my back. He wasn't smiling; the expression on the monster's face was unreadable. The only sound in the room was my unsteady breathing. But it was silenced when clasped his hand around my neck. Tighten his grip by the second, soon I couldn't breathe. My fingers clawed at his arm in a desperate attempt to be freed.

"...Jak..." I squeaked, "...Jak I..."

I looked into his eyes of my killer and all I could think about was whether or not I should tell him how I really felt. The secret I kept from Torn, Jak, and myself. I knew if I died then he would never know.

"Jak I...Love you." My eyes rolled back and my hands became limp. I felt the pressure around my neck loosen. My body felt lighter and before the room became completely black I saw wings of a blue angel. For that brief moment I died.

I woke up from a deep sleep after dreaming of a dark horrific monster. It was early morning; the sun had just started to rise. I found myself on my bed, naked, and wrapped around my cold sheets. I put my hand on my shoulders checking for bite wounds. Instead I felt dry blood on my skin. I pulled the sheets off my body to find any more cuts. Of course there weren't any.

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself.

"I'm sorry." I heard someone said to me.

I gasped and wrapped the sheets back around my body. I saw him sitting on the far end of my bed with his head down. I was too afraid to say anything. Even though the horns were gone and his skin was tan I couldn't be to certain it was him.

"Ashelin I'm sorry." He looked up and my heart lifted when I saw those beautiful blue eyes again. I crawled across the bed and wrapped my hands around him. I never felt happier to see him. It was like the dark monster and Jak were to separate beings and he came to rescue me.

"I thought I died." I said.

"Me too." He said. "I thought I killed you."

I pulled back and put my hands on his face. "Was that you? That...angel I saw?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what I was. I almost killed you."

"You healed me and saved my life. I don't care what you think you did to me last night because I know that _thing_ wasn't you. He wasn't Jak."

"It was." He said. "I should have been able to control myself. But a small part of me wanted it to happen."

He removed my hands from his face, "You're not safe here with me. No one is. I'm going back to Spargus. Most of the problems you had here are taken care of. You don't need me anymore."

He tried to turn away but I grabbed his shirt and forced him to kiss me. It wasn't hot sultry kiss or a desperate one. It was soft and loving. The kind of kiss that you wished it lasted forever. Our lips parted and we slowly opened our eyes.

"You're not going to leave me." I said. "Not again. I love you to fucking much to let you go."

His eyes widen and he kissed me again. "I love you, Ashelin."

We fell back on the bed his arms wrapped around me. It was so peacefully that morning. No explosion was heard from afar; my communicator didn't go off, not even the birds outside chirped. The gods wanted us to share this moment while it lasted. Because we both knew it wouldn't last long.

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**(A/N):** Awwwwww, Wasn't that nice? I mean the "I love you" part not the Dark Jak mishap. Personally I hate (And I mean _**hate**_) lovely dovey romantic moments but this seemed necessary. Next chapter shit hits the fan as Keria finds out the truth! And Torn and Jak gets stuck on mission together. Will Jak confess? Or does Torn already know? Dun Dun _**Dunnnnnnnnnnn!**_

**Chapter Seven: Tension Part One (Jak POV)**

It's going to be one hell of a chapter.

_-Till Next Time, much love._


	8. Tension: Part One

**WARNING: This Chapter contains crude languages and mild violence.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter/2/3/ or X.

**-Chapter Seven: Tension Part One-**

((Jak POV))

I woke up with Ashelin in my arms and she was still sound asleep. In fact it looked like the night had just started for her. I slipped out of bed quietly, trying my best not to make a sound. My intention was to leave the building as soon as possible without anyone noticing. Or worse, finding out what I've done. But I couldn't help but stop and look back at her. Sprawled in bed with the white sheets wrapped around her body like silk. A ray of sunlight gleamed on her face before she turned away from it and groaned. I could've looked at her for forever.

_'I love you.'_ I thought to myself_. 'I love her? Oh great god of light ego, __I am__ in love with her.'_

This was bad, real bad. I love Ashelin but I'm still in love with someone else. How could we possibly continue doing this without hurting the ones we care about? I felt ill. I literally felt sick to my stomach. It was guilt. It had to be, I fucked up. Even when Keira didn't know about us I was still hurting her. It was time I stopped pretending, lying, and sneaking around like a dirty kanga-rat. I knew all this had to end for good.

"Arrggghhhkkkk!" Pecker squawked as he flew in from the balcony. "What in the world happened in here?"

I grabbed his tail and covered his mouth with my hand. "SHHHH!" I turned around to make sure Ashelin was still asleep. She hardly moaned. Once I was certain it was safe I left the room, the door slide closed behind us.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." Pecker said when managed to loosen himself from my grip. "From the mess it looked like you two gotten little rough last night, hmm?"

"That's none of your business." I said.

He landed on my shoulder. "Ah, true gentlemen never kiss and tell. I understand."

I rolled my eyes not even wanting to explain the irony in that line. "What did you come here for, Pecker?" I asked.

"Oh of course, it almost slipped my mind. Onin knows a portal that will lead straight to the Precursors themselves. They hold the key that will unlock the ultimate weapon. It will blow up Errol's ship before it collides onto the planet."

"You're kidding!" I said all too little excited.

"Arrghhkk, this is nothing to kid about my amigo. This is serious business. We might be able to save the world after all."

"How do I get there? Is it in Spargus?"

"It's here, in this very city. But I'm pretty sure that portal is heavily guarded by those gruesome black eco monsters. Come to think of it, that was the very same place Veger was trying to find. "

"Then it won't be long till he finds it too. Let's go..." I stopped and thought for a moment. My eager excitement to save world was gone in an instant.

"Let's what?" Pecker asked, "Jak what's wrong?"

"There's something important I have to do first." I walked down the stairwell and Pecker followed close behind.

"More important than saving the world?" He yelled.

"Yes."

"What is it then?"

"I need a drink." I said.

Pecker was dumbfounded and scratched his head. Unlike Daxter he didn't chatter away or scorn me. He flew silently by my side. I'm sure he wanted to know if I was actually serious about what I said. I was. But a drink, especially at the Naughty Ottsel wasn't just a way of killing time or forgetting about my problems. It was the only way I could confront them.

Jinx was passed out at the bar with a bottle of whiskey still in his hand. Pecker stood on a table while I walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle. I held in the air for a second while looking at Jinx's drooling face. I let go and it fell to ground. Shattering into a thousand little pieces. He jolted his face off the counter and groaned, rubbing his face. He looked at me, then to the counter, to floor, then back to me once again.

"Mmph hell is ya problem?" He mumbled.

"Where's Dax, I need to talk to him." I said.

"Oh my aching head...I know ya didn't wake me up to ask 'bout a little orange fur ball?"

"Yeah I did, where is he?"

"One day pretty boy I'm gonna sock ya one right across tha..."

"What's with all tha racket." I heard Dax yell from his upstairs room.

"Dax get down here!" I yelled back.

"Would'ja guys stop yelling, gods." Jinx said massaging his temples. "Not that ya give a yak's dick but I'm suffering from a sickness here."

"A hangover is not a sickness, Jinx." I told him.

I heard light foot steps coming slowing down the stairs, at the push of a door Daxter stood tall, well as tall as he could be. His fur messy, his eyes still trying to adjust to the lights, and he continued to scratch his back. It's hard to believe I came to that guy for guidance.

"Do you know what time it is Jak?" He asked, "Its way early in the morning. Tessy-poo is trying to catch up on her beauty sleep. When she doesn't she looks like a gargoyle. Hands to the Precursors, I love her but you don't want to see here with bags under her eyes and a grumpy attitude only a metal head could match..."

"Dax I need a drink." I interrupted.

"Now? It's not even happy hour."

"Daxter." I said more sincerely. "I really need a drink."

His ears twitched as he finally understood my meaning. He hopped to the back of the bar and rummaged through the wine and whisky bottles. He jumped on top with a blue bottle that was half-full of Blue Oasis. A few weeks after Damas found us in the desert Daxter and I made a pat. Whenever something shitty happened or we really need to a heart on heart guy talk we would drink a cup of Blue Oasis together.

He popped open the cork and poured me a glass. "It's Ashelin ain't it?" He asked as if he knew the answer.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"Call it a very obvious hunch. Have seat mac." I did and Pecker joined in too. Dax pulled out a white cloth and started to wipe the counter.

"So what's problem between you and breast with legs?" Jinx asked.

Before I could think of a lie Pecker answered for me. "He and the General Ashelin are having a fling."

Jinx had a humors look on his face. As for me I didn't care if people found out about us anymore. Well, except for one particular person...Or two.

"I can't believe this." Jinx pointed at me "You are fuckin' the leader of Haven City? Oh screw that, you're fuckin' Torn's woman! Now I'd admit I wanted to da same thing but I like my balls attached to my body." He started to laugh.

As usually I ignored Jinx and took a sip of my drink. I expelled a large sigh before I drank again.

"I'm going to tell her." I said.

Dax stopped cleaning the counter. "Tell who what?"

"I'm going to tell Keira the truth about me and Ashelin."

He leaned over and patted my head with his small furry hand. "Jak, what I'm going to say to you now is because I know how..." He paused "Limited your knowledge about women is. **What are ya stupid?**" He yelled in my ear.

Pecker butted in "You cannot tell your lover that you are lovering someone else."

"The pest are right." Jinx said "You have two hot dames. I say keep'em both and don't let Keira know about the other girl."

"You guys don't know how hard it is for me to keep doing this behind her back." I said.

"What's so hard about it? Don't tell her and do em' both. It's not rocket science chemist history."

"I still love Keira and I don't want to hurt her." I got up from my chair ready to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dax repeated "You don't want to hurt Keira because you still love her. Sooooooo you're going to tell her that you're sleeping with someone else. Does that make any sense to you buddy?"

Honestly I didn't realize how completely idiotic my idea was until Dax explained it to me. I slumped back down to my stool and dropped my head on the counter.

"I don't know what the hell to do anymore. I don't want hurt Keira or leave Ashelin. And it's not like I can stay with Ashelin. Torn's still in love with her. When he finds out he'll... Ugh, he fucking trusted me with her!"

I frowned. "Torn doesn't trust anyone. Not even Ashelin. But he trusted me... to protect her. "

The bar was silent for moment as I sat there drowning in my own guilt. There was no way I could solve this without anyone getting hurt. I fell into a hole which I dug myself and I couldn't get out. After a minute I started babbling off again.

"I knew Keira my whole life. When we were kids I pulled pranks on her all the time. Messed with her inventions, screw with a few wires, steal a couple of tools. I just wanted to see her angry. She was such a dork." I chuckled. "I grew up and fell love with that beautiful, caring, science geek. I know this it's kinda stupid but I seriously thought it was impossible leaving her for anyone else."

I finished my drink. "Then I came here and everything changed. When I was in prison I thought I died and went to hell. The only thing that kept me alive was the will to see Keira again. When I escaped I saw a completely different world. Funny, they call this place Haven but Sandover was really my refuge. That place blinded me from seeing how the world really is and I never wanted to go back. Even before I knew that I never could."

"When I her found Keira posing as a mechanic at the stadium, I was surprised to see her. She was the only person that reminded me of how happy I once was. But after she found out I changed and what I could turn into, she avoided me. Treated me as if I was the bad guy. I don't blame her though. But it's not like I had a choice."

"Then there was Ashelin. Oh man was she something else. When we first met she was going to shoot me in the head. Not exactly love at first sight but I never felt so crazy about a girl in my life. I never met any woman like her. So goddamned stubborn but I know how soft she really is. Ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to be close just to hear that voice. I jumped at the chance to partner up during missions. I never knew I would fall in love with her. Can't you believe this could happen, Dax? Dax?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh sorry I kinda drifted off there, what where you saying?"

I looked over and saw Jinx snoring and Pecker plucking off some wilted feathers off his body. It seemed that no one was listening to me. Not surprised.

"Maybe I should head out." I said.

"Now hold on Jak. I can juggle two women at the same time, blind folded, while walking on a tight rope. The best advice I can give you is do not tell Keira... "

"Don't tell me what?"

A quick chill ran down my back when I heard her soft cheerful voice from the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Keira walking towards me and the bar door sliding shut. I squeezed the empty glass in my hand so hard I didn't even realize I cracked it.

"What?" She said anxiously as all eyes in the bar, including the suddenly woken Jinx, was on her.

"It's..." I didn't know if I should lie or finally tell her the truth. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and stood to face her. "Keira I...I need to talk to you."

The bright smile on her face slowly disappeared. "What? Did something happen?"

Daxter jumped on my shoulder. "Pecker and I stole some of your panties last night."

"Arrgggkkk! Don't drag me into this!"

"Dax!" I yelled at him.

"No, no, no Jak don't try to cover for us. Let me take responsibility for my own actions here."

Keria blink a few times. "You and Pecker stole my...Panties. Why...Why would you do that?"

Dax shrugged "We had a little too much to drink last night and Pecker talked me into doing it. Just this whole crazy thing, ya know. We wild-n-crazy animals can go a little... crazy sometimes." He forced a laugh.

"Oh-kay." She said. "That's it?"

"Yeah and we took a few bras too."

"For now on, I want no furry little animals near my underwear. Got it?"

"I'll try to help Pecker control his urges."

I saw Pecker grinding his teeth together while giving Dax the death stare.

"Anyway," Keira looked back to me. "I was looking all over for you last night. Where have you been? It's like I could never find you."

Looking into Keira bright eyes I reconsidered telling her the truth. She seemed too cheerful that morning. "I was out...Uh doing something." I lied.

Jinx chuckled.

"Killing a few vicious monsters I bet." She held my hand. "I finished my latest invention last night; it might be able to help on your next mission. It's really great, probably the best thing I created in months..."

Before she could finish, Tess came hopping down the stairs barefooted. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing long pink night gown.

"Good morning everyone!" She sang.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." Dax purred. "Slept well?"

"I was sleeping wonderfully until Jak came in yapping about Ashelin."

I felt Keira squeeze my hand. That happy cheerful scientist was now a specious looking girlfriend.

"What did she say?" She asked

"Nothing!" I said too quickly.

"Wait, Jak you didn't tell her yet?" Tess asked.

'_Shutup you air head!'_ I screamed only in my head. "Yes, I already told Keira about Dax and Pecker. Okay Tess!"

"No, you didn't say anything about Daxter remember? You came in yelling for him to give you a drink. And you were telling him something about letting Keira know the truth about Ashelin and..."

"Baby you didn't hear that," Dax said trying to convince her. "You where all the way upstairs. You heard wrong."

"Dax," She giggled. "The floors are like so hallow. I can hear everything. And I know I heard Jak say something about being in love with Ashelin. Duh. What? Did you guys forget or something?"

That was it. The truth was told in the worst way possible. Keira jerked her hands away from me and took a few steps backwards, her eyes staring at the floor. She opened her mouth but closed it. Her silence was killing me inside. I reached out for her but she kept moving back.

"W-what?" She said.

"I said that I heard Jak say something about being in love with Ashelin." Tess repeated louder. "And you guys are saying that I'm not hearing things right."

"Baby...Nooooo..." Dax jumped from my shoulders to Tess's and whispered in her ear.

"Oh! I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret!" She squeaked. "Man this is like really, really embarrassing for me." I swear that girl doesn't have a single brain cell in her head.

Keira looked up and crossed her arms, refusing to show how hurt she was on the inside. "So," She began, "You're in love with Ashelin now, Jak?"

"Keira, it's not that easy to explain..."

"When were you going to tell me? You don't… you don't." Her voice started to crack and she took a few breaths before starting. "You don't love me anymore?"

"I do love..."

"That's not what I just heard." She paused. "Oh my...Oh it all makes sense now." She started breathing in a little faster. "Did you two... You know...Did you sleep with her Jak."

I hesitated. "I-I never really..."

"Jak just cut it out okay!" She yelled. "You're a horrible liar so you might as well tell me truth!"

"I don't see how this is going to help. It won't make a difference telling you..."

"Oh for the gods' shake Jak. It's a yes or no question! Did you sleep with Ashelin?"

I took time to think about it before I said anything. "Yeah, I did."

She almost lost it, she almost burst out in tears but held it in. "W-Was it a onetime thing or did you two do it more than I like to know."

"I don't know, I lost count..." I can almost see Dax and the guys lowering their heads in disbelief of what I just said. It was at that time I really missed being a mute.

She put hands over her for head. She stared up at the ceiling and started to laugh. Not the reaction I wasn't expecting. "Oh Precursors, I knew it. I knew it all along and I still managed to be a fucking, mindless, idiot." She put her hands down and went towards the back exit.

"Keira wait!" I ran and spun her around. "I want to talk about this."

"Talk?" She slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt but I could feel the sting. Then she pushed my chest with great force.

"First I had to hear from Tess that you're in love with Ashelin," She pushed me again. "Then I found out you've been sleeping with her behind my back," She hit for the last time. "And now you want to talk, like magically you're going to say something that will make everything better! Oh god, you're nothing but a...A... Dirty lying little ottsel!"

"Ouch." Dax whispered.

She lowered her head down at floor and put her hands over her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to cry. "I can't look at you. I don't even want you right now."

Feeling lower then shit, I just stood there and watched the tears fall between her fingers. I couldn't help but wrap my hands around her small warm body. To my surprised she didn't fight back. Instead she grabbed my shirt and buried her face in my chest.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I swear." I whispered. "I still care a lot about you, I do."

"Liar." She sobbed.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. I fucked up big time, I admit it. And I should've told you sooner."

"How could you. You're supposed to be the hero... hero's don't let the people they care about get hurt. Not even like this."

"Keira I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did and I can't say if I could go back in time things would be different. Keira... I'm in love with someone else."

She broke our hug and without turning back she left. It's funny, really, how much it actually hurt me. Physically I felt my chest tighten in pain, emotionally I...Didn't know what I was feeling, and I just wanted it to go away. But I knew I deserved it. I probably deserved more. I broke her heart._ 'Hero's don't let the people they care about get hurt.' _Her words were echoing through my mind over and over again.

I heard a sob coming from behind me. When I looked it was Tess wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"That was...Sadder than any movie I've ever seen..." She sniffed. "...Oh, I'm sorry Jak. I didn't mean to break you guys up. Honest."

I looked at her no longer mad or amazed by her stupidity. "I know, Tess." I walked over to one of the tables and leaned my hands against it. "She was going to find out sooner or later. Besides this was really is all my fault."

I grabbed the edge and lifted the table off the ground it was bolted to. **"It's all my fucking FAULT!**" I yelled before throwing the table at the mirror behind the bar counter. Jinx and Pecker dodge the flying table by an inch. Before it collided with mirror. Tess squeaked and grabbed Daxter against her breast. I sat on floor and rubbed my hands over my face then my hair. Dax, who I was sure hated leaving the comfort of Tess' breast, forced himself out of her grasped and scurried his way across the room to my side.

"Hey buddy." He greeted.

"Hey Dax." I said.

And that was it. The end of our best conversation yet. I didn't want to talk and he knew that. I didn't want to explain how I felt and he knew that. I didn't want to get up and have a drink. And he knew that. I just wanted him there. You think it was odd, but just him standing there next to me was enough to make me feel just a little bit better.

It wasn't till late that night I left the Naughty Ottsel with Dax on my shoulder and Pecker sitting in the passenger's side of the zoomer. Dax decided to close the bar down for a day while the repair men fixed the damages I caused. I apologized and told him I would pay for everything. He said not worry about it. Apparently he's has been stealing money from me for weeks and he'll pay for it himself.

Even after the incident with Keira I didn't forget what Pecker told me that morning about the gateway to the Precursors. This was our only chance to save the world and I can't let my wrecked state of mind screw that up. I followed Pecker's directions all the way to the most ruined part of the city. The place where the palace came crashing down.

I drove the zoomer as close as I possibly could inside the ruins but Pecker said it was wise if we walked to get to our destination. We jumped out and hiked our way in through the cold ruins. It so dark it was hard to see what was in front of us, but I trusted Pecker and followed him every step of the way.

Then I heard an extra pair of footsteps coming from behind us. Carrying the best weapon I had, courtesy of Damas, I spun around and turned on the little light on the scope on my gun. Daxter and Pecker quickly hid behind my leg for safety.

"I know when I'm being followed. So you might as well come out." I said scanning the area.

"You're a little rusty, cause I've been following you for hours." the man said.

He rose from the darkness, wearing his usually K-G uniform, with his favorite gun strapped to his back and knife on his belt. That tattooed son-of-a-bitch.

"Shit Torn." I said relieved. "If you were following me for that long why didn't you say something?"

"Don't know." He answered. "I guess I was planning to kill'ya."

It was an awkward silence before he started laughing. Which didn't make me feel any easier.

Dax sighed before jumping back on my shoulder. "Shouldn't ya be in the med room back at the HQ?" he asked.

"Green eco," He said lifting up his sleeve showing us the scar where his huge gash should be. "It does wonders."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"The shadow...I mean Samos gave me the heads up. After I saw the empty zoomer it was easy to track you down."

"You make me sound like fugitive." I joked.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He walked pass me practically bumping shoulders. "Com'on if we plan to get to the gate before Veger, we have to move fast."

"Right."

We walked side by side with each other until Torn noticed a tunnel in the wall. Most likely made from a metal head. It was high above ground so we started climbing up. Pecker, of course flew to the top and waited for us. Torn was moving faster than me and I tried to keep up.

"Jak." Dax whispered in my ear.

I grunted trying to reach for a hold. "Yeah...Dax..."

"Doesn't Torn seem to be acting...I dunno, different."

I finally got a hold of the ledge and pulled myself up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he acting all... weird"

"That's just the way he is, don't worry about it." I assured him.

Dax didn't look too convinced but he dropped it. When we got to the tunnel it was long and dark and seemed never ending. Something we were all used to by now. Pecker gulped.

"I don't think you guys need me anymore. I'll just get in the way." He quickly flew off. "Good luck my friends, and remember the future of this world is in your hands. So don't screw up!"

"I can't believe this guy!" Dax growled. "You good for nothin' COWARD!" He yelled out into the night sky.

"Com'on we can't waste anymore time." Torn said walking forward.

I followed Torn through the tunnel. The further we traveled the more narrow it became. We were barely able to squeeze our way out when we came to the end. We climbed back down to the wide open space of debris and large cracks in the ground. Which made me think, if this was really the path to the gateway then it should be more heavily guarded. There were no metal heads or Eco monsters in sight. I couldn't feel them either.

"We might be headed in the wrong direction." I told Torn.

"If that was so then Samos wouldn't have sent us here."

"Yeah like we can really trust that senile old geezer." Dax complained. "Him and the old bat could be leading us straight to our deaths ya know."

"Right now he's the only one we could trust." he said. "Let's keep going till we find something."

Feeling quite uneasy I followed him for a good hour. Not knowing what to expect in a place that was foreign to me. After a few minutes it started to drizzle. Daxter complained about his fur going to fluff after the rain. I don't know if it was the rain but the ground underneath me felt softer. I looked down and realized we were walking on an unusually large patch of dirt.

Torn was slowing down but I kept walking until I was a few feet ahead. The ground seemed to be getting softer. In fact it was sinking because of our weight.

"Torn," I said looking down. "Something's really strange about this..."

Suddenly an enormous wave of heat hit in the back and I saw red. I screamed in pain and fell on my knees. I thought I was hit by a bolt of lightning. My nerves where stinging and my entire body shivered. Daxter was on the ground too, curled up into a ball.

"Does it hurt Jak?" Torn asked.

I turned to look to see if it was really him that did this to me. Before I saw anything I was kicked in the jaw.

"Does it hurt?" I kicked again in the gut. "I hope it hurts like hell!"

He lifted his gun he held in his right hand and shot me again. Not with bullets but shock wave of pure electricity that felt oddly familiar.

"_**AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" **_I remember this.

He shot me again.

"_**RAARGGUUGHHH!"**_ I remember this pain. It was the same gun they used on me when I was prison. It was the only weapon that kept me in check.

"Of all the things I thought you were capable of," He said with almost no emotion. "I never knew you could do that to her." He shot me but this time I manage to hold in my cries.

"I was planning to do this quickly. Slit your throat; put a bullet in your head maybe when you weren't looking. But what kind of person would I be if didn't let you suffer first."

Before he could pull the trigger Dax jumped on his arm and sunk his small teeth through his skin. "Get off you dirty rat!" He grabbed his tail and threw him so far he came in collision with a broken pillar. Knocking my best friend out cold.

Getting angry I stood up. "Leave him alone!"

"I'm not interested in that rat!" He aimed his gun at me. "I just want you dead!"

I grabbed the gun and punched him across the face. He lost the hold of his weapon but he still had control of fist. He grabbed my shoulder hunching me over and drove a punch in my stomach. Without falling I tackled him down and hit him again. Then again. And again.

Without noticing he took his blade out and cut me on the inside of my arm. He kicked me off and I fell back but got up before he did. Bleeding from a very deep cut I held my left arm, looking at his bloody nose and mouth.

"What are you waiting for, huh?" He said smiling. "Com'on change Jak! Cause there's no fucking way you can kill me like this."

"I'm not going to kill you." I said.

"Bullshit. I know you want to. It's just itching ya ain't it?"

"I am _**NOT**_ going to kill you Torn!" I repeated.

"You're going to, cause I'm going push into corner where you won't have a goddamn choice."

I stared into cold eyes, knowing how serious he was. Oh how my dark side wanted to take that challenge. I snarled.

"Com'on Jak! Show me who you really are inside. Who you always were. " He taunted, "**A ECO FREAK!**"

I growled into the air and the skies lit up a bright purple color. The small drizzling of rain became a furry of wind and water. My hands became pale and my nails grew long and sharp. I felt unbreakable, powerful, even immortal.

For the first time I saw through the eyes of the monster. I was aware of my surroundings, I knew what was happening, and I was in control. When I looked up I saw Torn's face, fearless and more than ready for my first strike.

'_What would you do now?' _Someone said. _'He tried to kill you. Are you going to kill him?'_

"YES!" I said aloud in a grating voice.

'_You should. You should tear him into pieces.'_

I smiled devilishly at the thought of ripping Torn's guts out and ripping his skin off slowly.

'_After all, you did nothing to wrong him.'_

"I...Did..." My animalistic voice began to die off. "I did."

'_So, will you kill him for something __**you've**__ done, Jak?' _

I barely shook my head.

'_Then don't fight Jak, Don't fight. Remember __not all battles can be won by brute force__**.**__' _

That's what Damas told me when I was in desert. When I heard those words I changed back to my normal self. Not wanting to continue the fight. Torn looked surprised, then pissed.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. "Change back you moron! You won't have chance beating me like this!"

I didn't say a word.

"So you're not going to fight, is that it?" He asked and again I said nothing. "Fine," He spoke in low voice. "Have it your way!"

He gripped his knife and charged. I wasn't going to stop him. I wasn't going to dodge either. If that was the way my life was going to end, by the hands of my friend who I betrayed, then that's the way it was going to be then.

After Torn was only a few inches of a good clean decapitation the ground beneath us caved in. Falling to a black hole to our deaths the only image in my mind was Ashelin. After that, I don't remember much.

**-End of Chapter Seven Part One-**

**Next Chapter:** See what happens through Ashelin's and Jak's eyes. Which comes to our biggest question in the entire story: Will there be a cat fight between Keira and Ashelin? Will Daxter be able to wake up in time to see it? Find out in **Chapter 7 part two: Tension**.

_-Till next time readers, much love._


	9. Tension: Part Two

**(A/N):** God damn! It's been a while hasn't it? Now I can understand if you lost interest or forgotten about the fanfiction entirely. Sorry, these past few months has been hell. Now lets get the ball rolling with a good ol' fashion "Warning."

**WARNING: This Chapter contains crude language and mild violence.**

And lest not forget his friend, "Disclaimer."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter/2/3/ or X.

**-Chapter Seven: Tension Part Two-**

((Ashelin's POV))

I tossed and turned in my sheets feeling slightly unease. I reached out for Jak but I felt nothing but a cold bundled blanket. I opened my eyes and noticed the room looked very dim. Shadows crawled out in every corner. I sat up looked out the window. The soft glow of the sun just peering over the horizon. _'Is it still morning?'_ I said to myself only to notice later that the sun was going down and not up. I groaned, I couldn't believe I slept right through the day. I had never overslept before in my life but after what happened the night before, I shouldn't be surprised.

Even though my cuts and wounds were healed, my body felt torpid. But I wasn't too weak to stay bed ridden all night. With one sheet wrapped around my waist, I rolled out of bed. Rubbing my sore shoulders, I slowly walked into the bath. I leaned against the cold stone counter, and silently commanded the computer to turn on the cold water. It obeyed and I watched the rushing water slowly fill the sink.

My mind drifted off with the sound of small steady splashes. Eventually my thoughts focused on one person, Torn. I sighed; I wanted to keep the affair between Jak and me until this, _relationship_ died off. That plan had back fired. I told Jak I loved him, but what's going to happen now?

How long could I possibly continue this game with Torn. Things had grown far too serious to believe that everything will be alright. I knew someone was going to get hurt, badly. Maybe even emotionally scarred for life because of my own selfish desires.

I dipped my hands in the sink and splashed water over my face. The icy chill jolted me out of my daze. I combed my dreads back with my fingers and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked appalling! There were small bags under my eyes, my hair was a tangled mess, and dried blood smeared all over my skin and sheets. I was not going to have a good day or in this case a good night.

I turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my thumb and forefinger over my eyelids trying to adjust my eyes to the room light. I suddenly stop remembering the lights were off when I woke up. I looked around the room and saw a Krimson soldier crouching down near the broken dresser.

I gasped. "Torn!"

He was too busy studying the broken pieces of glass to look at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He ran his fingers through the dark red stain in the rug, unfortunately it was still damp. He stood up, rubbing his blood covered fingers together before he made a fist.

In a low deadly voice he spoke, "What happened in here?" He asked.

"You should be in the med room, you're injured." I said trying to deluded the conversation long enough to think of something.

His eyes were as wide as ever when he saw me. I tried to cover myself up but he grabbed both my arms and yanked me closer to him and I turned away, ashamed.

"Tell me what happened to you." He spoke calmly, "Please Ashelin, look at me." I didn't look; I was so ashamed of myself to do so. "Who did this to you? Did somebody hurt you?" He yelled.

'_You wouldn't understand.'_ I whispered.

"Ashelin, tell me what happened. Tell me who attacked you? Was it one of the guards? Or was it more than one of them?"

"Nothing liked that happened." I lied, "You wouldn't understand." No matter how convincing I must have sounded, the truth was too evident.

His grip tightened around my arms, he opened his mouth to speak but something caught his eye. He practically tossed me aside and picked up something off the bed. My blood ran cold, it was Jak's goggles. His worried expression changed to disbelief. He looked around at the mess then the blood stains. He was unable to accept what he was witnessing was real.

He turned to me and roughly placed one hand on my cheek and the other holding up the goggles.

"I know who this belongs to." He said, "Their Jak's aren't they?" I didn't answer.

"Jak, he..." he hesitated." The bloody knife, the broken glass, the reason you look so..."

"Torn," I said, "There's something I need to tell you. Jak..." Before I was able to finish he turned away, cracking the goggle's lenses with his bare fist.

"Son-of-a-_BITCH_" He shouted, "I should've known from the start he was a monster and I trusted him! This is my fault"

"I know this looks bad. But if you let me explain..."

"I'm sorry." He said confusing the hell out of me. "I should've been here to stop him, but I won't let him get away with what he did to you."

I can only imagine how things looked. In fact there wasn't much to imagine. Bloody floor, dark rings under my eyes, not to mention I'm naked. "No! Torn, he didn't mean to!" I shouldn't have said that.

"You don't have to defend him! He ain't gotta excuse for what he did. No man who does that to woman has the right!"

"He changed Torn! He was something else last night. He couldn't stop what he was doing!"

"The fuck he couldn't!" He wasn't listening to me; instead he started talking to himself. "I'll kill him! I don't know where he is now but I'll find out. And when I do, I'll carve his heart out."

"Listen to me!" I shouted, "The monster who did this to me was not Jak! He would never hurt me like that and you know it!" I took a deep breath and placed my hand over my chest. "He loves me Torn and I love him too."

The room was so quiet but I didn't care. I said what I needed to say and all that was left was Torn's response. I stood there and I waited. And waited. I waited so long I thought I was going to burst from tension. I thought it was over. No more hiding from the truth, pretending to be completely oblivious to our emotions. I was so tired of lying I thought it would eat me alive and it almost did.

"Torn?" I said.

"What did he do to you, Ashelin? You don't know what you're talking about" I knew he wasn't asking about just physical pain. He really believed Jak made me crazy.

"It's true, I am in love with him."

His face turned dark and murderous. He tried to leave the room but grabbed his shirt. Anyone who knew Torn as long as I did knows when he's about to do something rash.

"Torn don't!" I pleaded.

"You stay here, understand!"

"No I won't! I'm not going to let you kill Jak!"

He turned around and grabbed my arm, dragging me across the room. I struggled with him as best as I could while holding up the sheet with one arm to cover myself. I was so swore I couldn't even put up a decent fight.

"Let me go! _NOW_!" I shouted angrily.

Before I knew what was happening he threw me in my closet. I tripped on my own sheet and fell. I got up quickly but the door slid shut behind. I heard a gun shoot from the other side.

"No!" I screamed. He shot the control panel from outside the door. I tried to press the release button to open the closet but it wouldn't go. All it did was play a computer recorded voice that repeated 'ERROR' over and over again. I tried to open it by voice command but nothing happened.

"Torn!" I screamed, "Don't kill him or I swear..."

"I won't let him get away with this Ashelin." I barley heard his voice, "I promise."

"Torn, listen to me, Jak didn't mean to hurt me! He loves me!" I couldn't hear him anymore, all I could hear was the faint sound of foot steps leaving the room.

"Torn, don't you dare leave me trapped in here! I order you to let me out, now!" I kept yelling even though I knew he was already gone. "He lost control! He never wanted to hurt me, you have to believe me! Torn? _Torn?_"

I was trapped in small space unable to free myself from the inside. He was going to kill him, I had to stop him. With my last outburst I screamed to the top my lungs _**"TORN!"**_ I leaned against the door and slowly moved down to floor. For the first time in years I started to cry. "God damnit, Torn." I whimpered. "...I love him."

I looked up in the darkness, trapped in small room feeling weak, powerless and alone. The only thing I could do was pray to the gods that nothing will happen to either of them.

((Jak's POV))

Everything looked so bright. The colors around me looked so vibrant; shades of red and gold were decorated all over. I heard myself laughing like a kid again. My small stubby hands reached out for the edge of what looked like a giant balcony. I pulled myself up and stood on the ledge. I looked over the edge and I saw all hundreds zoomers whizzing by. The people on the streets looked smaller then bugs. Suddenly I felt warm gust of wind and lost my balance.

Then someone grabbed me seconds before I fell over. "Easy there boy!" the person said and gently put me back on the ground. "I don't know how managed to walk all the way out here without anyone noticing. Aren't you the adventurous type? Just like your mother."

I looked up at the man, he was dressed as a king, and I couldn't recognize his face. "If you keep this up, you'll be dead before I can give you this." He knelt down and pulled something out of his shirt. My stubby hands wrapped around the medallion. "Priests and monks say that a great hero wore this pendent when he fought the evil forces thousands of years ago. His name was Mar and when you become a man, you can wear it. "

"One day, "The man continued," You will accomplish great things you'll be a warrior unlike this world has ever seen. You will be brave noble hero just like him. That is why I named you Mar, my son."

I jolted awake practically swimming in a thick sticky substance. I tried to move around but I couldn't see anything. Soon the soft glow of one of the planet's moons lit the cave. I swam towards the wall where the water was shallow. I was able to walk but I was still knee deep in the swampy water. I started coughing and throwing up the strange water that flooded my lungs. My arm and chest throbbed in pain.

I looked up at the hole Torn and I fell through and man did we fall far! If it wasn't for this weird gooey water I'm sure my injuries would've been much worse. That's when it hit me. Where was Torn?

"Torn..." I coughed. "...Torn?" There I was, looking for the man who tried to kill me and I was worried if he survived the fall. I wasn't thinking about watching my back or getting revenge. I just wanted to see if he survived.

I heard a groan. I squinted in the dark and saw Torn a few feet away from me. It looked like he was having a hard time standing up. My guess, he hit the shallow part of the pool when we fell. I rushed over to help.

"Torn! Are you all right?" I asked lifting him up to his feet.

He violently shoved me away and I fell backwards. "Don't touch me!" he growled. I watched him struggle to get up bet he fell back down. "Shit!" he said grabbing his knee.

"Your leg, is it broken?"

"When I saw you floating over there I thought you were dead." He said. "And to answer your question, no."

"So you still wanna kill me." I bluntly said.

"To be honest I changed my mind about killing you."

I should've felt relieved but knowing Torn that was hard thing to do. "Why?" I asked.

"When I saw you over there a few minutes ago, I felt pissed." He wiped the slimy stuff off his face. "You would've died just like that. Death by fall, it was too pitiful even for you. But now that you're alive I know what I'm going to do to ya."

He looked up and spoke with determination. "I'm going to throw you back in that prison for the rest of your life. I'm going to put you in a cell so deep, that lil'orange bastard wouldn't be able to find you in million years. And I will personally make sure that every day of your life is so much shit, you're gonna wish you were in hell."

I could blame the horrible stench of the water, my bodily injuries, and the thought of being stuck in hole so deep, climbing out to freedom wasn't even an option, but I had enough. I made a decision not to kill Torn but I never said I would lie on my back without once defending myself.

"I know what I did to you was more than fucked up, I admit that." I said, "I know I broke our friendship for good but I'm not going stand here and let you think that throwing me away in prison is going to make everything better between you and Ashelin."

He shakily stood up. "Don't you say her name! You ain't got the right anymore!"

"The hell I do!" I yelled back, "You need to stop this jealous boyfriend shit and open your fucking eyes-"

"You raped her Jak!" He shouted over my voice. My eyebrows rose. "You raped her and now she's delusional. Of all the sick monsters I've met in the world I never believed you were one of them." He turned his back to me. "Not once."

"I maybe be able to turn into a monster but _I_ know that's not who I am!"

"Then tell me you didn't hurt her!" He shouted back, "Whether you changed or not, tell me you didn't rape her."

I lowered my head and said nothing.

"So you admit it."

I looked up again. "I didn't want to hurt her." No matter how guilty I felt I wasn't going to lower my voice. "That night when Ashelin had meeting with the Council, I followed her. I wanted to protect her just in case anything happened. When I got there I hid in shadows and just waited for her to show up. When they started talking I heard Ashelin. She said that I was just some asset to her missions and that I meant nothing to her."

"I was angry, Torn. I never felt so betrayed in my life, even before that day. I swear to the gods my intentions were to tell her off and leave. I was going to tell her I was never coming back to this city again. But I couldn't control my anger and the dark side of me leeched on it. When I realized I was losing control it was too late. I told her to run but she didn't understand what was happening to me."

"I tried to fight it off but nothing worked. Everything went black after that. All I do remember was the blood and hearing her scream. When I changed back she was hurt badly. That's when I realized what..._**It**_ did to her. I used light eco inside of me to heal her but nothing I do can take back what happened last night. Believe me if I had that power, I would."

I sighed. "That's truth I swear it. But there's more I have to tell you. Me and Ashelin were together for a long time before that happened. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think things would go this far. I...I love..."

"Don't you fucking say it!" He spun around. "Say it and I'll kill you!"

"But I do love her, Torn."

He tackled me to the ground and slimly water splashed around us. He grabbed my collar and I grabbed his. "It's the truth!" I grunted, "Every word of it! I love her!"

"You can't be in love with her!" He yelled in my face.

"Why not? Because I'm a monster? An Eco Freak!"

"_NO!"_

"_THEN WHY NOT?"_

"Because I love her!" He shouted.

There was long awkward moment of silence between us. Both of our grips loosened from each other's collars. Two men in love with the same woman. Everything was just a big disaster now, in more ways than one. I heard his heart beating from where I was laying.

'_**Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump...'**_

After a few seconds I realized it was impossible for his heart to beat that loudly. Even in the dark I saw that Torn noticed the sounds too. We got up slowly as the walls of the cave began to glow a soft purplish glow. The bubble like walls expanded and contracted with the beat of a heart.

'_**Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump...'**_

We both looked saw the entire cave wall was covered with purple glowing pods and in the center of each one was a black silhouette of a long clawed monster. Some did nothing but most of them twitched violently. I moved away from the walls until my back hit against Torn's.

"Metal head eggs?" He asked himself. In my mind I could only wish they were but I knew the truth. I've seen inside Erol's ship, I know what horrible black creatures I saw. I know what's really in those eggs. My stomach twisted in fear and that kind of fear is something I haven't felt in long time.

"No." I said answering Torn's question, "This is much worse."

We were hurt, wounded, and mostly exhausted. We're stuck in pit with hundreds of dark eco eggs about to hatch.

((Ashelin's POV))

I took a deep breath and slammed into the door again, almost dislocated my shoulder. I yelped grabbing my upper arm, afterwards I thought it would be wise to find another way out. The closet was pitch black but I knew were all my clothes were. I dressed very slowly in my uniform because my body was still in great deal of pain. I was aching for relief; I knew if I was lucky enough there might be a green eco container left in the med room I can use it when I escape. If that was even possible.

I sat back down on the floor and began to think long and hard about my plan of escape. I could blast the door down with the weapons I kept in there but I'll blow myself up as well. Not smart.

'_Think Ashelin, think.'_ I said aloud, _'You've lead your army to victory a hundred times over but you can't get out of your own closet! How long do you think you can last in here without...'_

I stood up._ 'Air.'_ The oxygen supply hasn't decreased since Torn trapped me inside. That had to be the reason why I was able to breathe normally for so long. I moved around in the dark and took deep breaths trying to find the vent. In a corner there was small steady gust of cold air blowing in. I grabbed as much stuff as I could and threw it into pile. I stood on top of it and felt the ceiling with finger tips. I smiled with I felt the bars of the vent. But when I tried to pull it open it wouldn't budge. I pulled it again with everything I had left in me.

"Com'on! Open!" I yelled before I lost my grip and my balance. I fell to the floor and hit the back of my head against the wall. I saw stars twinkle behind my eyelids. I rubbed the back of my head for blood. I tried to think of genius plan to escape and in instead I got throbbing headache and a lump.

Just when I finally given up there was loud crash and room shook. _'Perfect,'_ I thought, _'Now the HQ is under attack. Things could not get any worse.' _I was wrong.

"Ashelin!" I heard someone yell out. "Ashelin! Ashelin babe are ya in here!"

"Don't call me _babe_ you little rat!" I yelled back."Wait, Daxter is that you?"

"Ashelin, where are ya?"

"In here!"

"In where? I can hear ya but see can't see ya."

"In the closet, I'm stuck inside and the door won't open."

Then I heard a squawk."See, I told you this was her room. Uh, but why are you in the closet?" Pecker asked.

"Long story," I answered, "the important thing right now is getting me out of here."

"How? The panel looks busted." Daxter pointed out.

"Listen to me carefully Daxter. I want you to find a knife of something thin and strong enough to pop the panel open. Inside there's going to be bunch of wires. I know this is going to be difficult but you have to find the right combination of wires that will open the door manually..."

There was loud clank sound and the door slid opened. In the middle of my bedroom was a crashed zoomer, pieces of rubbish, smoke, and big gaping hole in the wall. I looked down at my two little heros amazed and confused.

"How did you open the door?" I asked.

"Pecker threw a rock at panel." Dax answered.

"What can I say," Pecker gloated "It's not monkey physics."

"Okay, now what did I come here for again." Dax scratched his chin. "Oh yeah now I remember."

He jumped on my chest and yanked my dreads, screaming in panic. _"JAK'S IN TROUBLE!" _

"What?"

"Jak and I was looking for something somewhere in someplace where the Onin told us about to stop Erol's ship and Torn followed us and Jak didn't think it was big deal but I had this fishy feeling something was up and he shot'em right in the back I tried to help Jak but Torn sucker punch me out and by the time I woke up they both fell this huge freakin' hole I tried to call out for Jak but he didn't answer he might be dead you gotta help me!"

I grabbed the orange pest off my bosom and shook him until he stopped talking. "Dax calm down!" I yelled. Sure enough he did but only little. He was still shaken and scared. "You're not making any sense. Where's Jak?"

"That place where the palace fell down." He said.

"Why would he go alone? Doesn't he know that place is crawling with those monsters?"

"Monsters!" He screamed "There's monsters there too! We gotta go save him! We gotta..."

I shook him again. "Daxter please, concentrate! What about Torn? Is he with Jak too?"

"He _knows_ Ashelin." He said in almost sadden voice, "He tried to kill Jak for you. Even if they survived the fall, how long until they might kill each other."

"Arrggkk, I know this might be a bad time to mention this," Pecker said, "But if Jak don't make it to the portal in time then we're, how you say? Seriously screwed!"

I put Daxter on my shoulder. "Right, we have to save Jak and Torn if want to save our world. But we can't do it alone."

Pecker flew on my shoulder. "I'm with you General! Let's go kick some butt!"

"Oh now you have balls!" Dax said to him, "Wish you had'em when you flew off with you tail between your legs."

"Hey, You're lucky I came back to see if you guys were alright."

"Yeah lucky, you were so scared you couldn't even fly down that hole to see if Jak was still alive."

"I sensed bad mojo coming from that stink pit and I wasn't going to risk my feathers for a hunch. Beside I flew you all the way here, so you should be thanking me."

"No ya didn't! You were so slow it would've taken us years to get here. You're lucky we found that zoomer when we did, ya feathered bastard!"

"Orange, Arrgghhkk, rodent!"

"Shut it!" I yelled. "We don't have time for this, so you two zip it or else!"

The door slid open and two guards rushed the room with guns loaded and ready to fire at any intruder. One checked the zoomer while the other marched up to me and saluted.

"General are you all right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We heard a crash. Are we under attack?"

"No, it was just these two idiots." I answered pointing at the two on my shoulders.

"Oooh..." Both guards said and lowering their weapons. One of the men spoke on their communicator. "Nothing to worry about on this level" he said, "Just a _pest_ problem."

It was as if there weren't surprised that two animals managed to crash a zoomer right in the middle of my room. Thank the gods they didn't kill anyone.

"You two guards listen up." I ordered. They quickly formed a straight line in front of me. "We have a situation that calls for rescue team. You find every able bodied man in this building, give them the finest weapons we have and meet me outside in the front. You have less then fifteen minutes."

They looked at each other than to me. "But...General." One stuttered. "We were given orders from Torn...We...Can't let you leave."

I raised an eyebrow "Do you boys remember what happened last time you said that to me?"

They gulped. "We apologize. We were just following..."

"Follow my orders!" I barked and with two quick salutes they ran out of the room.

"Alright, so what's next?" Daxter asked.

I knew what I had to do next and it wasn't going to be easy. I left the room and took the elevator down to the lab. There is only one inventor in the entire city that would be a great help. But I had to tell her about the circumstances and how they came to be. I wasn't sure if I should be completely honest or spare her the hurtful details.

The elevator door opened and I walked down the corridor looking for the room labeled lab. The door automatically opened and Keira was sitting near a computer, working hard as usual. She turned around surprised to see us but completely turned back. We were never close and it wasn't odd to me that she didn't bother to say hello.

"Keira we need your help."

"What is it now?" She said dryly.

"Jak's in trouble and so is Torn. I'm going to save them but I might need something to stop any metal heads or Eco monsters. I heard about your new invention, the new gun upgrade that could cause some serious damage."

She continued to input data. "Jak's been in plenty of hot jams before, I'm sure he'll have no problem getting out of whatever trouble he's in this time."

"This time it's different." I tried to explain, "Jak's been hurt really badly, if we don't act soon he might die."

"Then go save him," She waved her hand at me in annoyance. "I have very important work to do."

Dax and Pecker hopped off my shoulders. "I think we should we leave her alone and just, uh, go." Daxter said.

I didn't leave. I thought she was being a brat. I walked up to her chair and spun her around. Her eyes were looked red and puffy and she had this uncaring expression on her face.

"Jak's in serious danger and you're telling me your work is more important? Don't you even care?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Why should I care anymore?"

"Why should you care?" I said, "You love him!"

She smacked my arms away and stood up. "I don't love him! Not since he told me he's in love with you!"

I didn't know Jak told her about us. Any other day I wouldn't feel a hint of guilt for hurting her, like I mentioned before we weren't exactly close. But I knew she was still in love with him and she hated me for it. I swallowed my pride and apologized, well kind of.

"So he told you about us?" I asked.

"Yes, he did and I had to hear about it first from Tess." She threw her hands in the air. "Tess, for Precursors' sake!"

"I understand why you're angry Keira and I'm...Sorry. If it wasn't for me things probably would've..."

"If it wasn't for you things would've a whole lot better!"She said cutting me off. "You know what Ashelin you are really something else."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're a General, so everyone listens to you whether they like it or not. You're practically a Queen around here and you can have anything you want. You have Torn, a guy who literary will bend over backwards for you. Yeah he's a little rough around the edges but he loves you so much. Anyone can see that. How could you do this to him?"

"I..." I didn't have anything to say.

"But you had to go for Jak. You could have any other guy in this city but you wanted the one guy I loved."

"It wasn't like that." I said trying to fend for myself. "Things just happened."

"Oh yeah right. You think I'm blind? That I couldn't see you wanted Jak since the day you two were in my garage?"

"I was attracted to Jak back then but I didn't elaborate some evil scheme to...to _steal _him from you."

"You were able to fool Jak but you can't fool me. You're just using him for your own ego." She said, "And I bet Torn doesn't know about you two yet. This is so typical for someone like you."

"What does that supposed to mean?" I said in threatening voice.

"It means you're a two timing tramp!"

I smacked her across the face, leaving a red mark behind. Her eyes were watery when she looked at me. She was upset for all the right reasons and I had no right for my actions. I was ashamed for what I did, it was childish to hit her.

"Keira," I said, "I'm so sorr..."

The younger women punched me in the nose and I stumble back. I never knew she had it in her to fight back, let alone throw a decent punch. I was in no shape to fight but I was angry and to stubborn to care. I knew over twenty-nine different moves to kill someone with my bare hands, three moves to paralyze them for life, and countless attacks to break bones. I had to make sure not to use any one of them.

I smacked her again with the back of my hand. The force I hit her with was weak and I wish I could say it was my intention. She lunged at me but I caught her wrist and threw her on the floor. She used both her hands to grab my hair and pulled on it hard. It was not doing well for my already pounding headache.

"Alright now you two break up!" Dax yelled as Keira and I grappled on the floor. "As much as this pains me to say this but you both gotta stop! Jak's in trouble remember!"

Struggling with Keira's wrists I finally was able to pin her down. I was mounted on top her keeping her down with all the strength I had in me. Even though I was swore from way earlier, I had to give the girl some credit.

Our chest heave up down as we stared into each other's eyes. I could tell she wanted to call me the most horrible names. She hated me now more than ever. I had hurt her worse than I thought.

Without noticing she lifted her foot between my legs and kicked me off of her. I got up a few seconds later holding my stomach. A guard came in grabbed Keira moments before she was able jump me. He was probably scouting the floor and heard all the commotion.

"Let go of me you creep!" She shirked.

"Quiet!" He said, "It's a major offense attacking the leader of Haven City!" The man was slightly taller than her and very strong, she wasn't going to get loose from his grip. "Should I lock her up, General?" He asked me.

"No, let her go."

Hesitant at first he loosen his grip and Keira rubbed her arm.

I stood before her, no longer wanting to fight. I sighed and bent down on my knees and looked up at her. The guard looked stunned, Keira did as well.

"I know you hate me and what I did to you was unforgivable but I'm not asking you for a favor." I said, "Help me save Jak and Torn. I love them both so much and if anything happens to them I would never forgive myself. Please Keira, I'm begging you."

The former leader of Haven City, General of an entire army, kneeling and begging to an inventor for help. But I didn't care how demeaning it was or my pride. I just wanted to save the man I love and I was willing to do anything, even beg like peasant.

As I stood on my knees I waited for her answer. "Keira," I repeated. "Will you help me?"

**-End of Chapter Seven Part Two-**

**(A/N):** I always wanted to see a real cat fight between Keira and Ashelin in the game. Now how fucking cool would that be? But it wouldn't be a fair fight since Ashelin knows all those kick ass flips and junk. If Naughty Dog every decides to make another Jak installment and somehow manages to go for the "Keira Vs. Ashelin" match then Keira should be allowed to use a huge wrench! You know, to make things fair. That would be awesome.

But I wonder what's Dax point of view of the fight would be like...hmmm...

((Dax's POV))

"It's so typical for someone with big breast like you." Keira said brushing back her soft blue hair.

"What is that supposed to mean you slut?" Ashelin said in low sexy voice.

"It means you're a tramp."

And just like that Ashelin smacked her, then Keira turned around pushed on the floor. She jumped on top her and they started to wrestler. They grabbed and squeezed soft fleshy body parts. Rolling all over the floor, their bodies pressed together like soft, curvy, marshmallows. Suddenly torn clothes were everywhere. Their skin glistening with sweat. In fact I think I saw nipple. No, I saw two! One from each.

Ashelin pined Keira's hands behind her head. "You like that don't you bitch." she said all sexy like.

Keira's breast went up and down and up down and up, (you get the point), and she said "Get off you big titted tramp"

"Make me."

Then, like in some cool kick ass video game, she kicked her off. But Ashelin wasn't down for the count yet. She got up and Keira did too. She grabbed her hair and Ashelin ripped off her shirt. Keira screamed then ripped Ashelin's shirt of too. Neither of them were bra. Shame, shame. Well not really.

Before the two beauties were able to scratch their perfect smooth skin I jumped in between them.

"Hey! Let's not lose our minds here." I said, "Fighting ain't gonna solve our problems. Now you two apologize to each other right now."

"Daxter's right." Keira said.

"Daxter's always right, you know we should really listen to him more often." Ashelin said.

"I'm sorry Ashelin." Keira extended her arms out for a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Keira." Ashelin accepted her hug and slowly rubbed her back in small strokes.

Keira hugged a little harder and smelled her hair then she moved back and caressed Ashelin's cheek with her hand. They giggled awkwardly before they leaned in for open mouth kiss...

**(A/N):** Okay, I think we had enough of that. I'm pretty sure at the end of Dax's POV there's a fountain of chocolate, pants, and Pecker died of some incurable bird like disease.

**Next Chapter:** Former friends are now rivals and their only chance of survival is cooperation. But will their join efforts be enough against hundreds of monsters?

**Chapter Eight: Our Last Hope**

_-Till next time readers, much love._


	10. Our Last Hope

**(A/N):** Hello? Is anyone out there? I see you!

Yes it has been ages since I've updated this fan fiction and you would not believe the weird events that had happened in my life these past few months. I've found myself, uncovered the meanings life, spoke to the being of all creation, and of course found a cure for cancer. By now you should that I'm lying and I don't really have an excuse for not updating sooner.

None the less I hope enjoy this chapter because it's the last…Okay so its second to last but you catch my drift.

**WARNING: This Chapter contains crude languages and violence.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter/2/3/ or X and hopefully in the near future, Jak 4.

**-Chapter Eight: Our Last Hope-**

The walls of the cave were covered with hundreds of oval sacs; in each one nested a dark eco creature. Torn and I suddenly had the same idea as we quickly searched through the thick, dirty water for anything we could find. If we were lucky, one of us would find the weapon we lost when we fell.

Something caught the corner of my eye. On the other side of the pit there was a large crack on the wall. It was just barely wide enough for Torn and I to squeeze through. I had no idea where it would lead but I was pretty sure it would be a hell of a lot better than where we were. I tried to tell Torn about the exit but before I could utter one word, a pod busted open and a monster poked its hideous head out.

The creature jumped out and landed right in front of us, covered in purple slime and had a horrible stench. The light in the cave bounced off its hard onyx skin and sharp long claws. It locked its red eyes on me as its first target.

"Torn," I said in a very low and calm voice, "the far side of the wall behind us, there's a way out."

"It's too far away," Torn said, "we won't-"

"We're going have to try." I interrupted.

It was useless trying to outrun the creature but every part of me told me it was worth a shot. The monster walked slowly towards us, whipping its tail, snarling and hunched low to the ground almost to the point where it was walking on all fours. It never once took its eyes off us. My heart beat quickened and I could feel the cold sweat roll down my head to my chin.

I took a deep breath and then yelled,_ "Gun it!"_

We both made a run for it, but we struggled through the thick water. It was like running through a marsh. I thought _maybe,_ if we were lucky, we'll make it alive. But _maybe_ didn't cut it. The dark eco monster had no problem running through the water with freakishly long hind legs. It cut in front of us, blocking our way out. Then…it stood up.

It raised its hand and swung at me. I ducked in the nick of time but Torn wasn't so lucky. The broad side of the creature's arm hit Torn across the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Seeing Torn as an easy target, it went after him and completely ignored me. Torn tried to get back up but the thing was so fast it was already in front him.

It whipped its tail around his body and lifted him high off the ground. Torn struggled to break free but it wouldn't give. Its tail started to squeeze and he yelled through his clenched teeth. I knew had to do something and fast before it snapped him in two.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted, waving my arms over my head like an idiot. "Over here!"

The creature turned its head over its shoulder, "Yeah that's right, look at me!" I was almost too happy get its attention. "Why are you messing with chump meat like him when you could have a piece of me?"

I continued to taunt it. "What's the matter gruesome? Are you scared of me?" Slowly I started to move away from the gap and to the other side of the pit. I saw Torn's face turning blue and I started to feel anxious.

"I'm the one you want right?" I screamed even louder. "Com'on! Fight me!" My voice echoed off the walls. _"Fight me!"_

The monster growled, and its tail unwounded. Torn fell down, holding his ribs as he groaned.

"Torn, get out of here!" I warned him.

There was no way of winning a fight against a dark eco monster unarmed. It was faster and stronger than me; plus, my injuries didn't exactly even the odds. I knew it was going to kill me but Torn was my last hope in saving the world.

The monster blotted towards me and I jumped out of its way seconds before it could hit me. When it tried to stop, it slipped and skimmed across the slimly water. It didn't stop until it hit a rocky wall.

When I turned around I saw Torn still standing there, watching me. "Find the Catacombs and stop Erol! I can handle this on my own." I shouted, "What are you waiting for? Run!"

He clenched his fist and finally he made his way to the far wall. He squeezed his way through the open gap and I was left alone with my new friend. It didn't dawn on me until Torn was gone that I was surrounded by hundreds of dark eco eggs just itching to hatch to tear me apart piece by piece. I started to wish for a quicker and _explosive_ death; but I told myself there could've been worse ways to die - like lying in my death bed at eighty-five passing away quietly. I just prayed I would die a quick and painless death.

When I heard a low growl I quickly pulled my attention back to the monster. It must've hit his head at some speed because it had a hard time standing up, but not for long - it was soon back to its murderous old self again.

"Alright, gruesome," I said, not really caring if it understood me or not, "It's just you, me, and about hundred of your friends. So give me your best shot."

It shrieked before taking another charge at me. You think it would've learned its lesson the first time around, but, just like I did moments before, I moved out of its way. Unfortunately, I didn't expect its tail to wrap around my leg and pull me with it. While it dragged me across the floor I tried desperately to grab hold of something. My fingers clawed at the ground as it reeled me in like a hooked dragon-fish but I wasn't ready to be gutted and eaten just then. I felt the tip of my fingers brush against something that felt like a leather handle. I immediately knew what it was and grabbed it but I didn't use it right away. I waited until I was close enough to attack.

Finally, the creature reached out to grab me and I swung at it with Torn's curved knife. A terrible high pitched shriek pierced my ear drums as I watched its right hand fall to the ground. It held its bloody, stumped arm and its tail loosely uncoiled from my leg. I grinned, impressed that I actually injured it. Believing that I suddenly had the advantage, I took another swing at it - but I missed its head by a few inches.

It rammed its claws into my left shoulder with the one good hand it had left. I screamed out in agony and dropped the knife. I used every bit of energy I had left in me to pull the claws out but it just drove me back. It kept pushing me until I hit the wall. The jagged rocks rubbed into my back and the creature's razor-sharp claws continued to slowly cut through my muscles. I clenched my teeth trying my best not scream anymore but the pain was excruciating.

It lowered its head and I didn't have a choice but to look at its ugly face when it sneered. "So much for a…" I groaned, "…quick and painless death."

The monster unhinged its jaw, opening its mouth wide enough to bite off my head. I tried turning away but it was useless.

Suddenly, a fracture of white light appeared out of nowhere. The creature yanked its claws out of my shoulder, threw its head back and violently shook as bolts of electricity circled around its body. When the light show was over it dropped like a sack of rocks and smoke slowly rose from its back.

Standing not too far behind it was Torn. He held the same gun he used earlier that night, covered with the same gunk that was all over the pit. "And I thought you said you can handle it?" He said.

"Torn," I said, my right hand clutching my bloody shoulder, "Thank you."

The words _'Thank you'_ weren't enough. I couldn't begin to describe how truly thankful I really was to be alive.

Torn strapped his gun to his back. "This doesn't change anything, Jak." He said in a serious tone. "I only came back because it's not my destiny to save the world."

Before we could finish our heart to heart moment, a few pods began to hatch. You didn't need to tell us twice to get the fuck out of that hell hole. I went through the crack first, then Torn.

Even though it was hard to squeeze through the narrow path, I knew it would be impossible for those huge monsters to follow us. Nonetheless, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a damn thing in front of me. Soon enough I smelt fresh air and saw the moonlight and the stars above us. I started to climb up the wall; it wasn't covered in slime like inside the pit. When I reached the top I was surprised to feel a strong hand grab my arm and I was further surprised when it pulled me out.

"Someone call for an army?" Damas greeted.

I repressed the urge to reach out and hug the man. "You're a little late." I said.

"It would seem so, but I'm just in time for the grand finally." He waved his hand at a few sand hoppers and armor vehicles parked a few feet way. "I brought a few friends with me." Sig, his fiancé Xandra, Kleiver, and dozens of wastlanders jumped out of their cars. Damas helped Torn out of the pit as well.

"Whoa," Sig said in awe when he saw the gash in my arm, "What happened, Jak? You fall off a cliff?"

"Something like that." I told him, "But it was a dark eco monster that did most of the damage. There are about…" I groaned and started to feel a bit dizzy. "…a hundred of them in that pit back..."

Damas quickly reached out to grab me before I lost my balance. He dragged me aside to lean against the sand hopper. "Xandra," he called out, "looks like the boy is going to need your help."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said to her.

She scoffed, "You don't look it." She placed her hand over the cut in my arm.

I winced. "Listen, there's more important things happening right now." I said to Damas, "Those eco monsters I told you about are going to hatch, if they haven't already. And it won't be long until they start crawling out their nest."

Kleiver began to laugh. "This isn't joke," Torn yelled at him. "We're going to have a serious problem when those things start attacking us."

Kleiver's laughed turned into a small chuckle. "Don't worry lad, we want'em to come out."

"Are you crazy? Those things have been poppin' up like daisies all over tha damn desert. Even in the very heart of _my_ city!" Torn said.

"We had no idea that the wells in the city were filled with pods." Damas spoke, "Until it was too late. When they hatched they stormed the streets and killed a lot of good men."

"And women too." Xandra muttered under her breath.

Kleiver, cocked his gun. "But we smoked a lot of 'em, eh? And we plan to do the same thing here." He turned to face the other wastelanders. "When those dirty bastards come out, let's give'em a nice big Spargus welcome!"

They fired their guns up in the air and cheered. I was lucky to have such crazed blood thirsty savages as friends. Xandra examined me closely, then tore a piece off her long red skirt and wrapped it tightly around my arm to stop the bleeding. She did the same for my shoulder. Attached to her belt was a blue bottle, she uncorked it and handed it to me to drink. From the smell of it I knew it was blue oasis whiskey.

"Xandra this isn't really the time for me to drink." I said pushing the bottle away from my mouth.

"You idiot," She said, "When I told your furry friend that the secret ingredient in Blue Oasis was _water_, I lied. The real secret is green eco. If you drink it, it will help heal your wounds."

She shoved the bottle back to my mouth and I drank every last drop. "It will take some time for you to heal, I'm afraid." She continued, "But if you rest now, by sunrise you should start to feel much better."

"Here they come!" a wastelander shouted.

The eco monsters began to jump out of the pit like a bunch of bugs crawling out of an ant hill. The wastelanders didn't hesitate to shoot.

I stood up. "I don't have time to wait till sunrise. Xandra, give me your gun."

She smiled "I admire your bravery Jak. You are truly a remarkable hero." She pulled out the gun strapped to her back but she didn't give it to me. "But this gun was a gift from Siggy." She loaded it. "If you want one so badly, look in the hopper and get one yourself. Believe me there's plenty to go around."

With that said she took off to fight by Sig's side. For a minute I watched them fire their Peacemakers at the monsters. Xandra kind of reminded me of Ashelin. She was just as crazy, head strong, and beautiful as her. But mostly crazy. Sig was a lucky guy to have her.

I reached inside the dune hopper and grabbed a gun, and luckily, it was already loaded. For some reason, though, the gun felt heavier than I remembered and it was painful trying to lift it up. It might have been because of my damaged left shoulder, the fall, or the shot I took earlier in the back. Whatever it was I had to suck it up and deal with the pain.

Soon enough I joined up with rest of the party, and so did Torn.

The monsters raced toward us, and, while some were shot down, most of them kept going. My aim was awful; I missed a lot of good head shots because of my shaky left arm. Sadly, I wasn't the only one who noticed my poor performance.

"Com'on boy!" Damas shouted out to me, "Pull it together or else you'll be dead within minutes."

He was right; I had to concentrate, but it wasn't easy. I often felt woozy and my vision was sometimes a little hazy. The left side of my body ached as I tried to ignore the soreness I felt in my chest. I thought about changing into a monster or a blue angel but couldn't muster up the power to do it.

Soon, the monsters and the wastelanders were head on with one another. They swung their long claws at us as we filled their bodies up with lead. But even if we did keep them at bay we were outnumbered and bullets didn't last forever.

"Damas," Sig shouted, "We can't keep this up for long."

Damas grunted in frustration before shooting a few monsters in front of him. "Keep fighting!" He shouted back. "We will not retreat from a war!"

He knew that tonight was different from every other night. Erol's ship is going to destroy the world and possibly other planets as well. I couldn't let that happen, I had to pull myself together; but I needed the strength of the gods to keep fighting, or so I thought. It was but a moment later I realized what I really needed: my friends. Daxter, Keria, and…

Gun fire came from above, killing three monsters in an instant. Another round was fired and took out two more. I looked up and saw Krisom Zoomers flying in from above us. One by one they landed and Krisom soldiers came marching out. They fired their special weapons, all of which had Tess's infamous stenciled flower painted on them.

Torn smirked, "So the boys in red decided to join the fun, huh?" He wasn't smiling anymore when Ashelin jumped out of her zoomer with Keria and Daxter.

"Ashelin?" Torn said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skins, what else?" She said before shooting.

"Jak!" Dax screamed. He ran towards me. "Jak, thank the gods you're alive and Geez-la-weez" He sniffed the air and pinched his small nose. "Did you go swimming in the sewers or something? _Ugh, _you smell like Kleiver's loin cloth on a hot day!"

Keira joined us, holding a very unusual weapon in her arms. "Jak! You're okay. I'm so hap…um…I-I mean," she stuttered a few times before she shoved the gun to my chest. "…I made this for you."

I dropped the gun I was holding and grabbed the new one. "Wait, that came out all wrong. I didn't exactly make it _for_ you. I made it because it will help you, uh, out here." She continued her nervous banter, "I experimented with dark eco, I mean light eco! Not dark eco! Dark is bad of course and well, what I'm trying to say is…"

I grabbed her arm and I dragged her to the closest zoomer and ducked behind it. I showed her the gun, "What is it and what does it do?" I asked.

"It's…It's…" She looked around at the mayhem and carnage and she started shaking. I gently put my hand on her face. I knew her well enough to know that she doesn't handle chaotic situations very well. In fact I was pretty sure she had never stepped foot in a war zone before.

"Keria, look at me." She did. "I know this must be hard for you to talk to me, especially after everything that happened tonight. But now it's not the time to be nervous. Please Keira, I know you can do this."

She took a deep breath, "It's called the _Neutralizer. _It's just like the Peacemaker expect for one important component: Pure light eco!"

I couldn't believe it, the gun that I had in my hands could even the odds with just a few shots. I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and her cheeks flushed.

"Keira," I said, "You're a genius."

I got back up and Dax jumped on my right shoulder. "Great," he sighed, "I get to save the world on your bony, smelly shoulder again." It was nice to have him back.

I turned to face Keria, "Stay here, and don't move!"

I started running back to the middle of the battle field. I pulled the trigger of the gun but I didn't let go. The weapon had a very similar design to the _Peacemaker_; I had to charge it before I was able to fire.

"Let's hope this thing works." Dax, said.

"It will."

I aimed my gun a group of eco monsters attacking a soldier. I released my trigger finger and a wave of blue light shot out in all directions. The light fazed through a soldier, not hurting him, but it wasn't so for the creatures. When the light penetrated through them, their bodies turned red and then they quickly blew up into a pile of ash.

Dax hollered "Yeah baby! Who's the tough guy now, huh?"

Sig saw what I had done and joined me with his Peacemaker. "I got your back while you charge that bad boy up again."

"Let's waste these fuckers." I held the trigger and took aim again. Needless to say, Keira's _'Neutralizer' _evened out the odds in no time. The wastelanders and Krisom soldiers started to win against the freaks.

Soon enough, flares from the barrel of our guns lit the night sky like fire crackers, bullet casings littered the ground, and the smell of gun powder was just as refreshing as a gust of fresh air. Every time I shot my gun I took out ten creatures, and I didn't stop until there was nothing but ash left.

As the last creature fell, there was loud rejoicing. Xandra, dropped her gun and marched up to Sig. "I know you two think I wasn't paying attention, but I counted your kills!" She continued, "Only thirty-two kills tonight! You've been slacking off during your training, haven't you?"

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry." Sig, told her smiling.

"Save your sweet nothings, champion." She crossed her arms, "When we get back to Spargus, you're going to make up for your shortcomings."

"Talk about a match made in heaven." Dax whispered in my ear sarcastically.

"Jak," Damas called out to me. "This is not a time to celebrate just yet." He pointed up towards the sky at a gleaming purple star. "When that ship enters the planets' atmosphere, we won't have chance to stop it."

I strapped the Neutralizer to my back and jumped on Dama's sand-tank "We're going to have to find the catacombs but I'm not sure exactly where they are." I told him.

"Don't worry about that." He grabbed my hand and helped me up into the tank. "The monks told us the locations of the catacombs. I can drive you there but we must leave now."

Ashelin, spotted me and pushed her way through the crowd. "Jak, where are you going?" She asked me.

"You know where, Ashelin." I said.

"You're not going to face Erol, alone, are you?"

"Of course not," Dax said, "I'll take care of ol' Jak here."

She ignored him, "I saw the way you were fighting out there. Your response time is slow and you even limp when you walk…"

"Ashelin, this is something I have to do alone."

"And with me!" Dax pointed his thumb to his chest. "Can we not forget that I actually exist?"

"You're in no condition to fight anyone. I'm coming with you." Ashelin, said.

"No you're not." I was starting to get a little irritated.

"Your injuries are too severe," she said raising her voice, "Jak, you'll die if I don't come with you!"

She was scared, I could feel it, but I couldn't back down. I knew how stubborn she could be. There was only one thing I could do to change her mind.

"General Ashelin!" I turned and looked straight into her green eyes. I spoke as loud and firmly as I could. "You are _not_ coming with us on this mission and you will _not_ follow us either. You're going to stay here and wait with everyone else."

She was lost for words.

I looked away and jumped into the passenger's seat. "That's an order."

_Ashelin's POV_

Damas started the engine and fire burst out of the exhaust pipes. Jak didn't look back, he didn't even kiss me goodbye. I was given an order to stay and that's exactly what I did. I quickly backed away from the sand-tank and they took off. A cloud of dirt lifted in the air and when it cleared, they were already out of sight.

I didn't know what the hell the catacombs were or what he had to do there. I began to wonder if I should follow them, but even if I wanted to they were long gone. I wouldn't be able to catch up even with my Zoomer. I walked over to my car and sat on the top of the hood. I looked up at the purple star that seemed to grow bigger by every passing hour that night.

I remembered seeing the blood on Jak's shoulder and the dark purple bruises on his skin. What if he has to fight more creatures while in that condition? How would he stop a massive ship from colliding with the planet? I was afraid that I was never going to see Jak again.

Sig's fiancé, whose name escapes me at the moment, gave me a bottle of whiskey to drink but I passed. I just stared up at the stars wondering if Jak was on that ship by now. I can only imagine the danger and the challenges he must be facing. I wanted to be up there with him so much it hurt. But I had to accept the possibilities of him not coming back.

Some of the wastlanders started a bonfire, throwing the bodies of dark eco creatures into it. They sang an unusual song and shared drinks with the Krisom soldiers. I was mad at them for celebrating. They haven't a clue whether or not Jak or Damas was still alive and this could be our last night on this planet, for all we know.

I jumped a little when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Is there enough room on that hood for one more?" Torn asked.

I moved over giving him enough room to sit next to me. We sat there for a while without talking to each other. After everything that happened between us it felt so awkward being so close. What could I possibly say to him? Luckily for me, I didn't have to say the first word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, without looking at me.

"I did tell you, but you didn't listen." I said.

"No, Ashelin, why didn't you tell me before all this happen? Why keep a secret for so long?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Yeah, you do." Turns out, Jak, wasn't the only one who could read me like an open book. "For once, throw away the tough girl routine and just tell me the truth."

I sighed. "It wasn't 'till last night I realized how much I really felt about Jak." I took a moment to think. "I know what I'm about to say is wrong but, the reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to hurt you."

"_Hurt me_?" He repeated, "You know the kind of shit I've been through in my life and you didn't want to tell me because you thought you would _hurt me_?"

He jumped off the car. "Ashelin; after tomorrow, if there is one, I'm going to leave Haven City."

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"That's why I came over here to tell you in the first place," He walked away. "I don't know if I'm ever coming back..."

I wanted to say something, but there wasn't anything left to say. An hour passed and Keira, who was silently playing with her handheld computer, said that she picked up on something. She said it was big and it was headed towards the planet at incredible speed. I was worried for a moment if Jak had failed and Erol's ship was going to collide with the planet.

She informed us that it was too small to be Erol's space ship, but was definitely big enough to make an impact when it lands. Sig, asked her where it would hit and she quickly punched in a few numbers into her computer. She gave the degrees and latitude but I didn't quite understand. I begged her to try to explain it in layman's terms. She then explained that the object was going to crash in the desert in just a few hours.

I jumped in the Zoomer and offered Keira and Sig a ride. I would have offered a ride to Torn but he was nowhere to be found. I switched the car to "high altitude" and told everyone to hold on tight. I stepped all the way down on the gas pedal, and we were off.

A few hours later the sun began to rise and we had finally reached the middle of the desert. Below us we saw a gigantic piece of a black space ship completely demolished in the rocky ruins of an old ancient city. I wanted to fly down there to get a better look, but Sig told that it probably wasn't a good idea.

I landed the Zoomer about a mile away from the wreckage. I jumped out of the car and watched intently, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the ship exploded, shooting flames and debris high into the sky. The size of the explosion caused a shockwave to ripple through the desert.

"_Jak!_" I screamed.

The sand in the wind whipped through my skin but I stood my ground. I covered my face with my arms, and started walking towards the explosion. Sig, grabbed my arm, holding me back. He looked at me and shook his head. I looked out into the storm cloud of sand, and watched as it slowly settled down. I narrowed my eyes when I suddenly saw two shadowy figures walking through the storm.

As they walked closer, and the storm blew over, I recognized who the shadowy figures were. Jak, had his red scarf around his face and a pair of goggles covering his eyes from sand. Dax was walking proudly by his side with a big grin on his face. Jak was covered with blood, and had many deep scratches, but he kept walking tall as if there was nothing in the world that could hurt him.

Jak, pulled the scarf down and raised the goggles over his head and Dax did the same. He saw me and smiled. With Sig no longer holding me back, I walked up to him and placed my hand slowly on his chest. I wanted to know if he was real or just a mirage. When I looked into his deep blue eyes, there was no doubt that he was the real deal.

I leaned over to give my hero a long, deep kiss.

**End of Chapter Eight **

**(A/N): **To the two reviewers requesting that I should write a threesome between Ashelin, Jak, and Torn: Not a chance. I don't care how tempting or hot it may be to write a chapter about a sexy red head being pounded by two attractive men with deep scarring mental issues, I have to draw the line somewhere. Or will I?

The last chapter is already finished. I just need some to time to read it over for grammar mistakes and such before I submit it.

**Next Chapter:** A year has passed and Haven City is showing a great deal of change, perhaps for the better. But change is also happening in the hearts of those who were affected by the war the most; a young mechanic and ex-Krimson solider.

**Chapter Nine: Life is Good**

_-Till next time readers, much love._


	11. Life is Good

A/N: This is it everybody, the final Chapter of "Growing Desires". It's only taken me, what? Five years to complete nine chapters! Damn. I know it's been a long time but I'm hoping new readers will enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter/2/3/X or the Lost Frontier. The property is rightfully owned by Naughty Dog.

**-Chapter Nine: Life is Good-**

A cargo ship landed in the docks. The back door opened and Jak stood up from his seat and stretched out his limbs. It was late in the afternoon and it has been a very long trip from the desert. He walked off the cargo ship and thanked the driver. He looked around at the docks expecting to see Daxter, since he promised he would pick him up by the time he arrived. Of course he wasn't there and Jak sighed; he knew that Dax had forgotten him again. Ever since Tess was transformed into an ottsel his mind has been elsewhere.

But strangely enough Jak wasn't mad at his friend for forgetting him; in fact he was sure that he could use the walk after sitting down for so long. He started to walk away from the docks and past a crowd of workers opening large crates of supplies and materials. Soon he entered through the city gates and into the large city streets. Zoomers whizzed by from above, people crowed the streets looking for shops, and the loud sound of machinery and construction was everywhere.

It has been one year since the war between the metal heads and Haven city has ended. The city was once again at peace. The walls were being rebuilt including the massive areas that were destroyed by the monsters and K-G bots. Even the population started to grow; the thousands of people who left Haven city during the war returned, hoping to start a new life here again. Even the government was on the verge of being rebuilt. The grand council was replaced with a new and trust worthy committee and Ashelin stepped down from her leadership.

Jak didn't like it at first but she explained that it was up to the people to decide who their new leader should be. He understood but he hoped the new leader doesn't turn out to be another Baron. He guessed that he had to have faith in the city to make the right choice and hope for the best. As he walked down the street he saw someone familiar. The man was leaning against a wall smoking a cigar. He looked up with a cocky smile.

"Long time no see pretty boy." Jinx said.

"Jinx, how's it going?" Jak greeted.

"Same ol' shit." He said "So, how was Spargus?"

Jak was gone for a few weeks helping Sig restore order to Spargus. When Damas, Jak's father, had died the marauders from the other desert city thought that Spargus was free game. Sig became the new leader and called Jak out to help him to take back Spargus from the marauders.

"Beat up few guys, blew up some things, you know, the usual." Jak said casually.

Jinx chuckled, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked him. "You usual don't hang out in this part of town."

Jinx sucked on his cigar and blew out smoke. "I was looking for you goldilocks."

Jak looked puzzled; he wondered what business he had with Jinx. "Why?" he asked.

"He's back." He said.

Jak's eyes widen, he didn't had to ask who because he already knew. "Where is he?" he said in a stern voice.

Jinx leaned off the wall and turned away "At the Naughty Ottsel. He's been waiting for ya." He began to walk down the street and he waved his hand into the air. "See ya around, Jak."

That was the first time Jinx had ever said his name before but Jak didn't care. He immediately turned around and started running in the direction of the bar.

"Torn." he said to himself. "Has it really been a whole year since I saw you?"

In the HQ Ashelin was changing out of her uniform and into something to more casual. It wasn't an easy task to find clothes that were consider normal, everything she had was military wear. But in the back of her very dusty closet she found a pair of black pants and a red tank top with the KG symbol on the front. She put on her boots and wore tight fingerless black gloves. She felt completely naked without her gun.

She knew she just had to deal with it for now; she wanted to surprise Jak when she sees him. It wasn't everyday she wore clothes like this. She left her room and walked towards the elevator. When it opened an old man was inside holding a large crate. He was he wearing a jumpsuit with HQ's logo on the side of his sleeve. He greeted Ashelin with a polite smile and a nod.

"What floor?" Ashelin asked reaching for the buttons.

"The lab please." He said.

"The lab?" Ashelin asked. He didn't look like a scientist.

"I have to deliver this create to an engineer. She's moving out of the lab today."

There was only one female scientist in the lab and that was Keira. _"Keira's moving?"_ she said to herself.

The elevators doors slid shut and at no time at all they were in the basement. Ashelin followed the old man to Keira's lab. The door opened and they both walked in. Ashelin looked around at the tons of crates and opened boxes stacked on top of one another. All the lab supplies where gone.

"Miss. Keira, I have the last crate ready for you." The old man called out.

Keira's head popped up from behind one of the large crates. "Thanks, you can just leave it there." She told him. The old man nodded and left the room.

"Keira," Ashelin said, "What's going on here?"

"Oh Ashelin, I didn't see you there." She smiled. "I'm just packing up my stuff, don't mind me."

Ashelin walked around the crates to see her better. Keira was packing more things into an empty crate. "So you're moving out of the HQ? Well I can see why. This place isn't exactly homey." Ashelin said looking around. "So what part of the city are you planning to move to?"

"I'm not moving to another part of the city." She said. "I'm moving to Kras."

"Kras City?" Ashelin said in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." She said cheerfully. "I'm leaving tonight. So as you can see I'm in a bit of a hurry."

She got up and walked across the room to grab even more gadgets to stuff into the crate.

"But why?" Ashelin asked, "Why leave Haven city?"

She sighed. "It's gotten way to boring around here."

"_Boring?_" Ashelin repeated.

"This city used to be filled with excitement and fun. But now things have slowed down." She turned around to face her. "I need fire, thrill, and excitement! You know what I mean?"

Ashelin started to think that the young mechanic has gone completely nuts. She felt obligated to talk some sense into her. "Kras City is a dangerous place." She said. "It's crawling with scum and mobster. It's not as safe as Haven. Trust me I know, I've been there."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Ashelin but I'm big girl and I can take care of myself." She turned around and continued to pack. "Besides it's going to be a fun experience for me."

"Fun? You have no idea what Kras is like Keira!" She shouted. "People there will take advantage of someone like you the minute you step foot there!"

"Why? Because I'm not as tough as you?" she shouted back. "Because I'm not as strong, cold, and mean like everyone else is around here?" She stood up. "I may not be all those things but I know I can handle myself better than anyone else think I could."

She turned around braced her hand over the lab table. "I can't be here anymore." She said in low voice. Before Ashelin could ask she continued. "I just can't bear to be in the same city as you and Jak. I know I don't see you guys as much anymore but just the thought of you two being together makes me so…" She paused for a moment. "I'm still in love with him."

"Keira." Ashelin spoke but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know that Keira still had feelings for Jak. In fact they hardly ever talked to each other over the past year. She always locked herself up in her lab and she avoided any social events or parties with them.

"I need to do this Ashelin." Keira said never once looking at her. "I need to move far away from here. It's the only way I can get over Jak. I just know it."

Ashelin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keira, I think I understand why you need to leave." She said. "But are sure this is what you want?"

Keira turned around. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Ashelin nodded. "I have to go." She said, almost not wanting to leave her behind. "I promised Jak I would meet him by his new place."

Before she left the room she stopped and turned around. "Are you going to tell Jak you're leaving?" she asked.

"No," she said, "No one else knows about this but you and I would really appreciate it if it that stayed that way."

"As far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened." She gave her a worried smile. "And Keira, good luck out there."

"Thanks Ashelin."

Ashelin left the room with a heavy heart. She wanted to run back in there and try again to talk some sense into her. But she knew that Keira had already made up her mind. She felt worried about her, she even considered breaking her promise and telling Jak about the whole situation, but that would only break what little friendship she had left with her. She convinced herself that everyone will find out soon enough. But for now there was nothing that she could do.

The Naughty Ottsel was closed by the time Jak arrived. It was very late in the afternoon and the bar didn't open until night. Jak reached into his pocket pulled out of key card to open the locked door. Dax gave him a spare key when he first opened the bar. He walked inside, only a few lights where on so the whole place looked dim. He noticed someone sitting in the far corner of the room. He couldn't make out his face but he knew it was him.

"It's been a long time, Jak." He said in his usual gruff voice.

Torn turned on the table lamp and he was completely visible. His dreads were longer, he clothes seemed foreign, and he was sporting a five-o-clock shadow. He was shuffling a deck of cards in his hand and smoking a cigarette.

"Com'on, don't just stand there." He said to Jak. "Have a seat."

Jak walked over to the table and sat down. He couldn't stop starring at Torn, he seemed so… different.

Finally Jak spoke asking the first question that came to mind. "You smoke?"

"I don't" Torn said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put into an ash tray.

"Where have you been all this time? We heard rumors that you were dead." Jak asked leaning forward eagerly waiting for his reply.

Torn laughed, "Obviously it ain't true."

"We tried looking for you but we didn't know where to start. It was like you disappeared."

"I was with old friends." He said.

"You have friends outside of Haven city?" Jak asked getting more curious by the second.

Torn thought for moment. "No, not anymore." He took a sip of his drink. "While I was gone I had a lot time to think about things."

"Like what?" Jak asked and Torn gave him a look that told him maybe he shouldn't interrupt. Jak got the message and remained silent.

"I thought a lot about who my friends were. Who I trusted, who I cared about." He paused, "Who I loved."

Jak had a worried look in eyes before Torn continued. "I'm not going to tell you where I went because quite frankly it's nobody's damn business. But I will tell you one thing, when I was out there in the world I learned the hard way who my friends really are. They were here in Haven."

Jak sat there silently trying to figure out where this speech was headed.

"I'm not mad at you or Ashelin. Not anymore. But that doesn't mean I forgive you guys for what you did. You both lost my trust and that's not something you can easily win back from me. But I'm not saying it's impossible either."

He took another sip of his drink. "I keep thinking back at the time we fell in that pit together. I tried to kill you and you could've changed into a monster and easily kill me but you didn't. Instead you were trying to help me. I couldn't understand why someone would try to risk their hide to save mine."

"Jak," he looked at him, "you can earn my trust again but it's going to take a long time before that happens."

Before Jak had chance to say anything Torn threw him a few cards. "Let's play a game, for old times' sake." He said.

Jak smiled, he didn't know what just happened or what Torn's speech was really about but he had a good feeling about this.

"Alright," Jak said as he picked up his cards.

"You know that little furry friend of yours is throwing a party tonight." he said placing the deck in the middle of the table.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Let's make a wager. Whoever loses this game has to attend the party completely naked."

"What?" Jak said almost dropping his cards. "Naked?"

"Like the day we were born." He said with an evil smile. Torn may not be mad at Jak anymore but he felt he deserved little humility.

"This is an unusual bet." Jak said "You sure you want to do this?"

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I know I'm going to win."

Jak smiled. "We'll see about that."

Torn chuckled. "Don't worry Jak, I'll make sure that little rodent keep the temperature nice and warm for you."

An hour later Jak left the Naughty Ottsel defeated. He walked towards his new apartment located close the HQ. It wasn't a fancy building by all means but it wasn't an old shack either. One thing for certain it was a hell of a lot better than living at the Naughty Ottsel. The loud music and the sleepless nights was enough for Jak. He knew he had to move.

He took the elevator to the 12th floor and walked towards his apartment. He used the key card to open the door. As he walked in he noticed a sexy red head sitting on his couch. She had her legs crossed and a sultry smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Ashelin asked. "You said you be here hours ago. I was starting to feel lonely"

"Torn's back." Jak said.

Ashelin stood up. "He's alive!"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Great even. We talked for while…"

"About what?" She asked keenly.

"I'm not really sure." He answered honestly. "I think he was trying to say that we could gain his trust again and that we're his friends."

Ashelin looked relieved. She didn't know whether she was happy that Torn was still alive or the fact that he wasn't mad at them. Maybe it was both.

"Jak I need to tell you something…" Ashelin wanted to tell Jak about Keira, even though she promised she wouldn't tell, she felt like he had the right to know. But in the end Ashelin couldn't do it, even though she knew once Jak found out he would be mad at her for not telling him sooner.

"What is it?"

"I've missed you." She said with a fake smile.

Jak dropped his things and walked up to her and placed her hands on her waist. He pulled her in for a kiss. "I've only been gone for a few weeks, but to be honest I missed you too."

They kissed again this time it was deep sensual kiss. He roamed his hands over her backside and she moaned missing his touch. Without saying a word they quickly moved into the bedroom.

Ashelin and Jak laid in bed, their naked bodies wrapped in sheets. Ashelin turned over and purred, placing her hand on Jak's sweaty chest. "Mmm," she moaned "What time is it?"

"Late," Jak replied "It's almost time to go to Dax's party."

She groaned. "Do we have to go to the little rat's party?" she whined. "Can't we stay here all night?"

"I sort of made a bet with someone, I have to go."

She huffed and rolled off the bed. She got up and started to get dressed. Jak got up as well. "So what bet did you make?" She asked.

Jak blushed. "You'll see when we get there."

When Jak and Ashelin arrived at the Naughty Ottsel they were greeted with familiar faces. Jinx, Sig, Xandra, Daxter, Tess, and a large group of people they fought side by side with during the war. It was the one year anniversary since the day Jak and Daxter defeated Erol and saved the world. When Jak saw Torn at the bar he sighed and began to take off his clothes. Everyone was shocked at first but then the men started to laugh and the women hollered. Ashelin asked Jak what he was doing and when he simply replied "a bet," she shook her head in embarrassment.

Ashelin saw Torn by the bar and she left Jak's side. She slowly walked towards him through the crowd, not expecting what his reaction would be when he saw her.

"Torn?" Ashelin spoke.

He turned around. "How's it going red?" He smiled at her.

Suddenly Ashelin threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug. Torn was surprised. "I'm so glad you're alive." She whispered.

Torn slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging he back. After what seemed like forever to Torn, Ashelin slowly let go. She leaned back to see his face.

"It's nice to have you back again soldier." She said.

"It's great to be back commander."

They both smiled. Even though the love they had before was gone, they still cared for each other and at that moment they both knew that things between them will be alright.

It was one hell of party. There were drinks, laughs, loud music, and dancing. After an hour Ashelin begged Torn to give Jak permission to put his clothes back on, after another thirty minutes Torn finally allowed him to. Everyone was enjoying the night.

Far off near the docks, Keira loaded the last create into a large aircraft ship. She turned around to look at Haven City, its bright city lights glowing in the distance.

"You coming little lady?" The pilot called out to her.

Keira thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Meanwhile on the roof of the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter and Tess snuggled while they stared up at the stars. Dax kissed his girlfriend's furry little cheek and let out a comforting sigh.

"Life is good."

**The End.**

A/N: I hopped everyone enjoyed my story, it took me a long time but in the end I'm really happy that I was finally able to finish it. I like to than everyone who encouraged me to finish this story and yes I will be writing more.

Keep a look out for my next story: Kras and Burn.


End file.
